(un)LEASHED!
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: Naruto adalah murid SMA biasa. Kehidupan biasanya berubah ketika tahu bahwa ia adalah manusia pemegang kontrak dengan dewa. Ternyata teman sekelasnya ada yang seperti dirinya. Bertemu orang baru dan bertarung merupakan cerita baru untuk Naruto. S.natural w/ light Yaoi fic. Pairing : SasuNaru / MinaKaka / ShinoKiba / AsuIru and more. Don't like, don't read. Riview sangat dinanti.
1. chapter 1

Dunia...

Mereka bilang, Dunia ini indah.

Mereka bilang, Dunia ini cantik.

Mereka bilang, Dunia ini luar biasa.

Mereka bilang, Dunia ini penuh dengan kebaikan.

Kenyataan yang ironis bahwa fakta menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk yang syarat akan kegelapan dan kejelekan. Begitu penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam. Sangat serakah dan tamak tanpa pernah mau berfikir. Begitu bodoh dan selalu lupa diri.

Mereka adalah Manusia. Manusia begitu dipenuhi dengan amarah, benci, keserakahan, nafsu, kebodohan, keangkuhan dan juga kesombongan.

Sejarah telah membuktikan, perjalanan keadaan manusia dari awal penciptaan hingga kini. Keadaan mereka selalu di penuhi dengan saling bunuh, peperangan antar saudara untuk memperebutkan hal-hal dunia, pemerkosaan, perampokan, pencurian, pembunuhan, serta tindak kejahatan lainnya yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Setiap masa, setiap generasi. Pasti ada saja sekelompok besar ataupun sekelompok kecil manusia yang berperang dan saling membunuh hanya untuk memperebutkan dunia yang begitu rendah. Kegelapan telah mengambil alih jiwa manusia yang ada di bumi.

Kegelapan itu pula yang menjadi kekuatan bagi bangsa Iblis untuk memulai perang besar antara mereka dan para dewa langit. Manusia yang terus bertambah banyak membuat kekuatan bangsa Iblis makin bertambah seiring dengan waktu. Kegelapan di dada-dada manusia yang membuat Raja Iblis akhirnya berani untuk memulai peperangan dengan para dewa. Tujuannya hanya satu, memenuhi bumi dengan kegelapan.

Pecahlah perang besar pertama antara pasukan Iblis dan para dewa-dewa langit. Waktu itu, Dewa Cahaya, Apollo, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengusir semua pasukan iblis termasuk Raja Iblis dan mengurung mereka di kedalaman laut pasifik.

Setelah perang pertama itu pecah, terjadilah siklus perang besar antar dewa dan bangsa Iblis setiap 10.000 tahun. Dan Dewa Cahaya, selalu berhasil menjadi kunci kemenangan perang dengan kekuatan cahaya dan kekuatannya untuk mengobati luka. Walaupun harus dengan menukar rasa sakit dari luka yang ia sembuhkan, Dewa Cahaya rela menanggung semua rasa sakit dari luka dewa yang lain, hanya untuk memenangkan peperangan besar itu.

Atas jasa besarnya, Dewa Cahaya sangat di muliakan dan di jaga oleh dewa yang lain. Sebab, jika Dewa Cahaya gugur ketika berperang, tentu pasukan dewa akan menderita kekalahan di medan perang. Maka para dewa yang lain berusaha semampu mungkin untuk bertempur melindungi Dewa Cahaya.

Cahaya akan selalu diikuti dengan bayangan. Dan bayangan tidak akan ada tanpa cahaya. Begitulah Cahaya dan kegelapan Bayangan, saling melengkapi dan mengisi dalam keseimbangan, satu sama lain. Dialah Dewa Bayangan, yang telah mengambil sumpah setia berupa kontrak darah ia buat sendiri, untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Dewa Cahaya dengan apapun, bahkan dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Namun, sebenarnya Dewa Bayangan bukanlah seorang dewa yang asli. Hanya Dewa Cahaya, Apollo yang menyebutnya sebagai Dewa Bayangan. Ia bernama Mammon. Ya, Dewa Bayangan sebenarnya berasal dari bangsa Iblis, bahkan ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari Raja Iblis yaitu Lucifer. Ia berkhianat kepada bangsanya sendiri karena terpikat dan jatuh cinta dengan keindahan Apollo. Ia meninggalkan bangsanya dan mengikat dirinya dengan kontrak berdarah sebagai pelindung setia Apollo. Dengan itu, Apollo menyebutnya sebagai Dewa bayangan. Setelah mengikat kontrak, Mammon merubah namanya menjadi Azel. Kekuatan Azel sebagai anak dari Lucifer benar-benar tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia merupakan 1 dari 4 bangsa Iblis yang dapat memanggil hewan raksasa berkekuatan sangat dahsyat. Hewan yang dapat ia panggil adalah Leviathan. Monster Naga laut berukuran 10x panjang kapal pesiar. Di tambah lagi, kekuatan sihir kegelapan Azel juga sangat besar. Sejak Azel bergabung di barisan para dewa, pasukan dewa hampir tidak pernah menemukan kesulitan berarti dalam perang 10.000 tahun sekali itu. Para dewa tidak pernah menderita kehilangan ataupun luka parah semenjak Azel ikut dalam barisan mereka.

Namun semua itu berubah pada peperangan itu. Terakhir kali perang terjadi, memang dewa tidak menderita kekalahan. Mereka menang pada perang tersebut, tapi mereka harus merelakan kematian Azel di tangan ayahnya sendiri, Lucifer. Azel meninggal 3 hari setelah peperangan usai. Sihir kegelapan ayahnya begitu kuat hingga dapat membunuhnya dalam tiga hari. Apollo, Dewa Cahaya kemudian menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa Azel. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia rela mati untuk menghidupkan kembali Azel.

Setelah tahu bahwa Apollo mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Azel, Azel bersumpah untuk menghabisi seluruh bangsa Iblis pada perang selanjutnya. Azel begitu murka pada bangsa Iblis, terutama pada Ayahnya sendiri, Lucifer. Apollo yang harusnya ia lindungi dengan seluruh jiwanya, malah melindunginya, bahkan menukar nyawa untuk menghidupkannya.

Bagi Azel, Apollo adalah kekasihnya sekaligus master (pemilik)nya. Kontrak berdarah yang ia buat dengan Apollo membuat dirinya menjadi milik Apollo seutuhnya. Azel dan Apollo saling mencintai satu sama lain. Azel rela menunggu 10.000 tahun lagi hanya untuk menemui manusia yang akan menjadi renkarnasi Apollo.

Selama berada di bumi, Azel tidak pernah menampakkan wujud aslinya. Azel selalu memakai wujud manusianya. Seorang anak remaja berambut raven dan bermata onyx kelam. Ia menyamarkan nama Azel menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah menua, dan tidak pernah sakit. Ia akan selalu berpindah tempat tinggal setiap beberapa tahun sekali. Kemanapun ia akan pindah, ia akan menghapus ingatan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebelum pindah ke tempat tinggal baru, begitu seterusnya. Sampai tidak ada satupun dari manusia bumi yang sadar bahwa pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu telah hidup puluhan bahkan ratusan ribu tahun lamanya.

Tidak seperti Azel, yang memiliki bentuk manusianya sendiri, para Dewa meminjamkan kekuatan, senjata bahkan tubuh mereka dalam kontrak dengan manusia biasa untuk memerangi bangsa Iblis di bumi. Tanpa kontrak mereka dengan manusia, mereka tidak akan bisa memjiakkan kaki mereka di atas bumi. Termasuk juga Dewa Cahaya. Ketika manusia itu mati dalam pertempuran, kekuatan Dewa Cahaya lenyap dan dia harus menunggu 10.000 tahun lagi untuk bisa meminjamkan kekuatannya lagi dalam kontrak dengan manusia lain.

Lain halnya ketika manusia yang berada dalam kontrak dengan dewa mati karena batas umur mereka di luar perang. Kekuatan dewa tidak akan lenyap dan dewa itu bisa mencari bayi yang baru lahir yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari pemilik kontrak untuk segera meminjamkan kekuatan bayi itu. Ingatan mereka tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya tidak akan terhapus, sehingga para manusia dalam kontrak akan saling mengenal satu sama lain walaupun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

Kini, waktu reinkarnasi dan peminjaman kembali kekuatan Apollo telah dekat. Begitu juga siklus perang besar antara dewa dan iblis. Namun Azel maupun dewa yang lain belum menemukan siapa dan di mana manusia pemegang kontrak Apollo sama sekali. Meski begitu, sumpah setia Azel tidak pernah goyah. Ia akan senantiasa menunggu reinkarnasi Apollo, meski harus menambah 10.000 tahun lamanya.

"Hanya aku yang mengerti semua penderitaan mu, rasa sakit mu dan perjuangan mu. Dan hanya aku yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku, Azel anak dari Lucifer, bersmupah tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan menunggumu, bahkan jika harus menghabiskan sepuluh ribu tahun lamanya. Hanya aku yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu".

 **Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter I : The Unconsciousness**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

"WOAAAAAAAH...!!!".

Suara teriakan sedikit mengganggu tenangnya pagi di salah satu rumah di kota Konoha. Tepatnya di rumah keluarga Namikaze Minato. Lagi-lagi anak berambut kuning itu mimpi buruk dan berteriak cukup keras di kamarnya. Sudah enam hari ini si anak merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Betapa tidak, bagaimana bisa ketika ia menyentuh orang lain tiba-tiba memori dari orang yang ia sentuh tergambar dengan jelas di depan matanya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, tubuhnya bisa merasakan sakit dan penderitaan orang yang ia sentuh tadi. Tadinya, ini hanya terjadi sekali dua kali saja. Namun semakin hari, kejadian seperti itu makin sering terulang.

Begitu pula dengan mimpi buruk nya setiap malam. Di mimpi itu, ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk menangis di samping tubuh seorang pria yang terbaring. Entah mati atau tidak, tetapi wanita itu menangis begitu pilu disamping tubuh pria itu. Kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya dan menempelkan tangannya ke dada sang pria. Saat itu juga Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada sekujur tubuhnya, lalu kemudian ia terbangun. Setiap malam selalu sama. Hanya mimpi itu yang ia lihat dan tidak berubah saja sekali.

Semua itu dialami oleh seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Salah seorang siswa SMA yang bersekolah di Konoha High School yang tahun ini akan menginjak umur 17 tahun. Naruto adalah pemuda yang periang dan mudah bergaul. Orangnya cerewet dan sembrono. Dia juga tidak begitu pandai dalam bidang akademis. Tapi yang membuat teman-temannya betah berada di sekitarnya adalah, sifat Naruto yang lebih senang mendahulukan temannya di bandingkan dirinya sendiri. Yap, Naruto memang anak yang berhati sangat baik, namun sifat sembrono dari dirinya seringkali membuatnya dicap sebagai "bad boy" oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu segera turun dari kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia memliki kamar mandi sendiri di dalam kamar tidurnya. Kamar tidur Naruto terletak di lantai dua. Isi dari kamar Naruto kebanyakan adalah pajangan koleksi mainannya. Ada sebuah meja belajar di dekat jendela dan sebuah televisi lengkap dengan ps4 nya tepat menghadap ke kasurnya. Kamar itu juga sudah dilengkapi dengan AC. Di atas meja belajarnya tergeletak 2 smartphone dan 1 laptop yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah. Secara keseluruhan, kamar Naruto benar-benar surga dunia untuk anak remaja. Semua fasilitas ada di sana tersedia dengan lengkap.

Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga menengah ke atas. Bukan keluarga kaya yang memiliki rumah berhektar-hektar dan mobil mewah berjejer di halaman. Bukan juga keluarga yang kekurangan yang setiap hari harus khawatir dengan persediaan makanan untuk besok. Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan dan memiliki kelebihan harta meskipun tidak terlalu banyak.

Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di tempat Naruto bersekolah, yaitu Konoha High School. Sedangkan Uzumaki Kushina memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja dan menggunakan seluruh waktu nya untuk mengurus urusan rumah tangga.

"Jika seperti ini terus, mungkin aku akan gila sungguhan".

Naruto menggerutu sendiri di dalam kamar mandinya. Mengingat bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak normal dengan dirinya. Ia belum menceritakan sejuta yang ia alami kepada siapapun, termasuk orang tua nya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mereka berdua khawatir akan keadaan dirinya. Naruto memang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, apalagi jika orang itu adalah orang tua nya sendiri.

Sigh

Naruto segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung menuju lemari dan membuka pintu lemari yang berukuran sedang itu. Langsung saja ia mengambil seragam hati senin nya. Seragam hari senin Konoha High School adalah kemeja putih, dasi hitam di balut dengan rompi kain v-neck berwarna sama dengan dasi. Sementara bawahannya adalah celana bahan yang juga berwarna hitam. Untuk perempuan, semuanya sama. Hanya saja mereka mengenakan rok lipat yang panjangnya di atas lutut berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang sudah rapi berseragam segera turun untuk menyantap sarapannya. Di ruang makan susah menunggu ayah dan ibunya. Naruto segera menarik kursi nya dan duduk.

"Ohayou, Naru-kun". Sapa ayah Naruto.

"Oyahou, Ayah".

"Naru-chan. Aku mendengar kau tadi berteriak, apa mimpi buruk lagi ?". Tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Iya bu. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, itukan cuma mimpi".

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah sarapan. Bukankah hari senin kau masuk lebih pagi ?".

"Baik".

"Naruto, apa kau ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama ayah hari ini ?".

"Tidak, ayah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri".

"Baik. Ayah tidak memaksa".

Naruto segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membereskan piring nya sendiri. Kemudian ia bergegas mengambil sepatu roda kesayangannya dan memakainya. Naruto biasa berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepatu roda.

"Aku berangkat dulu...".

"Hati-hati".

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus terpikir akan kejadian aneh yang menimpanya sekitar seminggu terakhir. Padahal besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi yang terjadi malah hal-hal aneh makin sering muncul dan terjadi. Membuatnya merasa menjadi anak paling sial sedunia.

Menurut Naruto, kemampuannya melihat masa lalu orang lain itu sangat tidak sopan. Sembarangan saja melihat kenangan pahit orang lain dengan hanya menyentuhnya. Mereka juga pasti punya kenangan yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain, tapi Naruto sembarangan saja melihat kenangan itu tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Ditambah lagi, rasa sakit di tubuhnya sesaat setelah merasakan pahitnya kenangan orang lain. Benar-benar sangat mengganggu aktifitas.

Sigh

"Kemampuan ini memang benar-benar merepotkan". Gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampailah Naruto di Konoha High School. Tempat dirinya bersekolah. Konoha High School merupakan sekopah besar dengan kapasitas 30 ruangan kelas. Setiap tingkat memiliki 10 kelas, dari kelas A sampai kelas J. Setiap kelas memiliki daya tampung sampai 20 orang. Konoha High School merupakan sekolah SMA favorit di kota Konoha. Banyak anak-anak dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata mendaftar untuk.bersekolah di sana. Sekolah itu dilengkapi dengan gelanggang olahraga bagi para siswa.

Naruto merupakan siswa kelas 3 SMA. Kelasnya berada di lantai paling atas. Kelas Naruto adalah 3D. Sekelas dengan beberapa teman masa kecilnya, yaitu : Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji. Mereka semua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun. Lebih tepatnya, mereka masuk di taman kanak-kanak yang sama. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi teman yang akrab, bahkan hingga kini. Sementara teman masa kecilnya yang lain berada di kelas lain, seperti Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji berada di kelas 3A Sabaku no Gaara berasa di kelas 3E, dan juga TenTen dan Rock Lee berada di kelas 3B. Mereka semua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Oi... Narutooo...!!!".

Kedatangan Naruto disambut dengan sapaan dari salah satu temannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Dia sama berisik dan sama bodohnya dengan Naruto. Bisa dibilang karakteristik meraka berdua mirip, hanya saja anak itu lebih mudah tersulut emosi dibanding Naruto. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Rambutnya coklat spiky dan pupil mata nya kecil. Gigi taringnya agak sedikit lebih menonjol dibanding giginya yang lain. Seperti itulah kira-kira penampakan anak yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu.

"Hai Kiba".

"Huh ? Ada apa dengan Uzumaki Naruto hari ini ? Tidak seperti biasanya kau terlihat murung".

"Eh ? Benarkah aku terlihat murung ?".

Puk puk

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Seakan ingin membenahi keadaan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat kusut dengan menampar dan menarik-nariknya.

"Sekarang bagaimana ?". Naruto tersenyum bodoh ke arah Kiba.

"Kau terlihat makin aneh".

"Begitu ya ?".

Sigh

"Hey, kau tahu kan kau bisa bercerita kepadaku apapun itu ? Aku tahu jika aku ini bodoh dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sebuah solusi dari otakku yang pas-pasan ini. Tapi setidaknya cerita kepada orang lain akan membuat mu menjadi lebih lega. Karena kau tidak memendamnya sendirian".

"Hehe, sejak kapan, Kiba sebegitu perduli ?".

"Wh-what the hell...!!!! Jadi maksudmu aku tidak pernah peduli ?!! Lalu selama ini aku selalu mendengarkan ceritamu itu apa... dan... bla bla...".

'Aku bersyukur memiliki teman yang sangat baik sebaik dirimu, Kiba. Kiba anak yang baik hati. Terlepas dari tempramen buruknya. But, hey...!! Everyone has a dark side. Mungkin itu dark side nya Kiba. Intinya dia adalah teman yang sangat baik. Dia juga sangat lucu ketika mengeluarkan ekspresi kesalnya seperti sekarang ini'.

"Hihihi".

"Oi...!! Mengapa kau tertawa..??!! Aku sedang kesal..!! Kenapa kau jadi tertawa..??!!".

"Kau dan ocehan bodoh tentang kekesalan mu, Kiba. Lucu sekali. Hahahaha". Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Anak iniiii...!!!".

"Thank you, Kiba".

"Eh ?". (Marahnya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba).

"Iya, terima kasih".

"Loh ? Kenapa ? Aku merasa tidak memberikan sesuatu padamu".

"Bodoh, berterima kasih tidak perlu harus karena orang lain memberi sesuatu padamu tahu".

"Lalu kau berterima kasih karena apa ?".

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu bisa menghibur dan menemaniku disaat seperti ini".

"Hmmhh..!!! Kalau cuma itu, berarti kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku setiap hari...!!! Hahahahahaha...!!".

"Hahahahaha".

Tawa mereka memenuhi koridor sekolah. Tawa mereka berhenti ketika mereka berdua mendengar nama mereka dipanggil entah dari mana arahnya. Mereka langsung celingukan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil mereka. Sepertinya itu suara wanita.

"Oi.. Kiba..!! Naru...!!".

Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran orang yang memanggil mereka. Kiba dan Naruto masih celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri namun belum juga melihat sosok siswi yang memanggil nama keduanya. Sampai akhirnya siswi itu secara tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Kiba dan Naruto dari belakang.

"HEIII...!!!".

"AH...!!".

"SAKURA...!!! DASAR ANAK NAKAL..!!! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEROBEK BAJU KANTOR IBU..!! INI AKAN IBU PAKAI UNTUK MEETING KLIEN HARI INI, DASAR ANAK BANDEL..!!".

"Maaf, bu aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf".

Plakk

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gadis mungil berumur 5 tahun itu. Wajah nya masih menengok ke arah tamparan yang di berikan ibunya sambil matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ibu...".

"...". Ibunya diam dan masih memandangi tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia menampar putrinya sendiri hanya karena masalah baju.

"Maafkan ibu Sakura".

"Ibu.. hik hik".

"AH...!!".

"Sakura, kau mengagetkan saja..!!".

BRUKK

Hanya beberapa detik memori itu berputar di depan mata Naruto. Namun Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu menghujam seperti di lempari batu besar yang sangat banyak. Naruto pun jatuh berlutut. Ini adalah pertama kali, kekuatan aneh Naruto "kumat" ketika sedang berada di sekolah.

"N-naruto ? Apa aku menepuk terlalu keras ? Naruto ? Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?".

Sakura kemudian kembali menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Sepertinya Naru memang kesakitan, tapi...

'Huh ? Ini...'

"Kiba... bukankah ini...".

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah kekuatan Apollo".

"Jadi ternyata selama ini Naruto mengeluh ada yang aneh dari dirinya karena ini. Kiba, beritahukan yang lain".

"Tentu".

"Hei kalian berdua. Jangan berbisik-bisik seperti itu. Jika kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, katakan langsung saja padaku". Kata Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

Sakura tiba-tiba meraih tangan Naruto dan berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Kiba pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku menunggu mu, Apollo".

"Aku juga menunggumu Apollo. Pertempuran besar sudah dekat, dan kami hampir putus asa. Kami kira kau masih butuh waktu lagi untuk kembali. Ternyata selama ini kau adalah Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur".

Naruto langsung melepaskan tangan mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka untuk bangkit. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apollo ? Pertempuran besar ? Selama ini adalah Naruto ? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka ucapkan ? Otak Naruto yang pas-pasan benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa sih yang kalian katakan ? Jangan berbicara ngelantur seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Perjelaslah sedikit".

Tap tap tap

Naruto yang masih bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya bertambah bingung ketika teman sekelasnya juga tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Pemuda itu berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Tiba-tiba saja ia datang kemudian berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang dada kanannya.

"Master, aku sudah menunggumu 10.000 tahun lamanya. Lama tidak berjumpa, master Apollo".

"Eeeeeeeeekkkk...!!!! Apa-apaan ini ? Sekarang teman sekelasku yang paling tidak peduli dan paling pendiam juga melakukan ini...!!! Hey...!!! Apakah ini termasuk dari lelucon yang kalian mainkan di depanku ? Kalau iya, berhentilah... ini sudah tidak lucu. Aku sedang menderita keanehan, jangan kalian buat aku menjadi semakin merasa aneh".

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Sudah ya, aku masuk kelas lebih dulu".

"Bicara apa kau ? Kita semua satu kelas. Kita pergi bersama-sama. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika istirahat nanti. Sepertinya ingatanmu benar-benar hilang". Ujar Kiba sambil meraih tangan Naruto

"Ingatan ? Ingatan soal apa ?".

"Sudahlah, kita akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kita masuk kelas terlebih dahulu". Sakura ikut menggenggam tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi.

"Eh, Sasuke ? Kau tidak ikut ? Kelas kita sama bukan ?". (Naruto).

"Baiklah, jika anda memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas".

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah ke ekspresi terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja ia diperlakukan sebagai orang yang berkedudukan tinggi. Padahal dia hanya anak SMA biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dari dirinya. Entahlah, yang penting dia akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari teman-temannya nanti.

"Halo".

"Sudah di temukan ?".

"Konoha High School ?".

"Bukankah kepala sekolahnya adalah Namikaze Minato ?".

"Iya, Minato juga terikat kontrak dengan dewa. Dia juga adalah salah satu dari kita. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan kalu kita meminjam beberapa pelajarnya untuk hari ini".

"Langsung saja bawa anak itu kemari. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semua. Oh, dan juga panggil yang lain".

Tuuut tuut tuut.

'Syukurlah. Apollo, akhirnya kau kembali lagi'.

 **TBC**

Hello Minna-san. Bertemu lagi dengan SylvanEnchanter. Kali ini dalam fic yang baru.

Syl bikin temanya kali ini kayak sihir ala-ala gitu. Sebenernya ini genre yang Syl suka banget, cuman kemaren emang lagi pengen bikin fic yang ringan yang murni kehidupan biasa.

Di fic ini jelas pairnya BL yah guys. Cuman Syl di sini mau kebih fokus ke aksi dan pertarungan tokoh aja nih guys. Yah tapi walopun begitu tetep namanya asmara pasti kan ada ya... ya ga ? Hehehe pertarungannya seseru apapun pasti ada asmaranya. Cinta emang ga mengenal tempat... tumbuh sembarangan kayak rumput... *paan si :D

Well, pendek aja untuk pembukaan di chapter I ini guys. O ya... sebagian pair disini adalah rikuesan pair dari fic kemaren... Syl inget banget di LIFE kemaren ada yang ngebet bgt MinaKaka... well you'll find them here... moga yabg rikues itu baca fic Syl yang ini

Anyway, that's it for now

Ada salahnya Syl minta maaf.

Sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


	2. chapter 2

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter II : The Awakening**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

'Apollo ? Kontrak dengan dewa ? Meminjam kekuatan dewa ? Apa ini semua adalah bagian dari drama sekolah yang mereka mainkan ? Kenapa mereka semua terlihat begitu gembira ketika hal aneh itu terjadi lagi padaku ? Apakah memang benar jika rentetan kejadian aneh yang aku alami belakangan ini ada hubungannya dengan yang mereka katakan ? Apakah memang benar jika aku ini adalah pemegang kontrak dengan dewa sehingga ada seorang dewa yang meminjamkan kekuatannya padaku ? Lalu dewa apa yang memiliki kontrak denganku ? Lalu apa kekuatanku ? Apakah nanti aku juga akan memiliki sayap ? Apakah nanti akan ada lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalaku ? Ah, tidak... itu sama saja dengan orang mati. Mereka bilang Apollo. Apakah Apollo itu nama dewa ? Namanya seperti roket ulang alik saja. Ini semua benar-benar membuatku bingung. Aku berjalan bersama mereka dan aku masih belum percaya jika hal semacam ini benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Tidak masuk akal'.

Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Naruto ketika ia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Ia berjalan bersama Sakura, Kiba dan Sasuke. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bahwa teman-temannya berjalan dengannya menuju kelas seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali. Padahal mereka baru saja memberitahukan kepadanya sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar nalar otaknya. Dan itu adalah hal yang besar. Bagaimana tidak ? Mereka baru saja menyebut Naruto adalah salah satu dari manusia bumi pemegang kontrak dengan dewa ? Like WTF is that...!!!! Running around and tell people that you're have some contract and agreement with gods..!!! Like hell... no one would believe any of that...!!! Tapi ketika Naruto melihat wajah-wajah temannya, Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi kebohongan atau candaan di sana. Ia melihat wajah mereka benar-benar bahagia melihat dirinya. Seperti seorang yang kehilangan hartanya yang paling berharga kemudian menemukannya kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Perasaan bahagia sekaligus lega tersirat di wajah mereka, bahkan di wajah datar Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Semua akan di jelaskan nanti".

Tiba-tiba suara berat datang dari arah depan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ternyata suara itu datang dari anak yang bernama Sasuke. Ia tidak begitu mengetahui identitas anak itu, namun anak itu selalu melindungi Naruto tepat ketika ia terjebak dalam masalah. Seperti ketika ia dikeroyok oleh anak-anak SMA sebelah. Atau ketika Naruto sedang kehujanan karena lupa membawa payung. Anak itu seperti melengkapi kecerobohan Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto tidak begitu mengenal latar belakang anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

'Apakah Sasuke itu bisa membaca isi hatiku ya ? Kok mengerikan sekali kemampuannya ? Apa mungkin dia juga pemegang kontrak dengan satu dewa tertentu yang menjadikannya memliki kemampuan membaca isi hati orang lain ? Dewa macam apa itu ? Selama aku melihatnya, anak itu selalu dikelilingi aura yang gelap. Ah, mungkin dia dipinjami kekuatan oleh dewa kegelapan. Tapi apa ada dewa kegelapan ? Bukankah kegelapan itu jahat ? Arrrrrrgggggghhh...!!! Sudah aku bingung. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya'. Penasaran di hati Naruto kembali bergejolak.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku baru saja dapat pesan. Nanti ketika istirahat jam pertama kau akan di ajak ke basecamp kami. Di sana, ketua sudah menunggumu untuk menjelaskan semua yang belum kau ketahui. Kau bisa tanya apapun kepada ketua". Jelas Kiba.

"Basecamp ?". Sasuke melirik Kiba yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, dan kau juga ikut, Sasuke".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti".

"Yoooooosh.. aku senang sekali ternyata orang itu adalah kau, Naruto. Maksudku bukan orang asing yang perlu berkenalan dari awal dan adaptasi lagi. Jadi jika suatu saat aku membutuhkanmu, aku bisa langsung tanpa sungkan meminta bantuanmu.. hehe". Sakura merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Bicara apa kau Sakura. Kita yang harus melindungi dia. Bukannya malah merepotkan dia". Bantah Kiba.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya begitu senang karena dia adalah Naruto. Bukan orang lain yang belum ku kenal. Nee..?? Naru ?".

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya kalian bertiga yang mengerti sebelum aku datang ke basecamp kalian ? Kalian membuat rasa penasaran ku semakin menjadi. Dan itu tidak enak sama sekali. Kalian tahu itu".

"Kalian berdua, stop. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian masih melanjutkannya". Tukas Sasuke tajam.

'Lagi-lagi sifat protektif itu lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini ?'. (-_-)

"Iya, iya. Tidak usah dingin begitu, Sasuke". Kiba mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah peringatan keras dari Sasuke, mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalan menuju kelas mereka dalam diam. Kelas mereka ada di lantai tiga. Maklumlah perjalanan dari pintu masuk gedung sekolah ke kelas mereka memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Diantara Kiba dan Sakura tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai percakapan yang aneh-aneh karena takut akan memancing kembali rasa penasaran Naruto. Dan jika itu terjadi lalu Sasuke alias Azel sampai bertindak, mereka yakin gedung tiga lantai itu akan berubah menjadi abu hanya dalam waktu satu menit saja.

Mengingat Azel yang murka ketika Apollo menukar nyawanya saja sudah membuat mereka merinding. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia murka, kekuatan sihir kegelapannya menguat hingga 100 kali lipat. Bahkan Lucifer si Raja Iblis pun lari ketakutan dan melindungi dirinya di dalam pelindung yang ia buat sendiri menggunakan 4 elemen dasar bumi. Ia membuat kurungan itu menjadi 100 lapis agar Azel tidak menemukannya. Karena Azel tidak menemukan ayahnya, ia kemudian melampiaskan kemarahan dan murkanya dengan membantai para petinggi dan jenderal-jenderal bawahan Lucifer seluruhnya. Termasuk 3 jenderal yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil monster, ia bunuh mereka semua tanpa ampun. Total jenderal yang ia bunuh berjumlah 45 orang dari 50 orang. Sisanya berhasil kabur dari Azel meskipun dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuh mereka. Mereka adalah Astaroth, Asmodeus, Veela, Belphegor dan juga Succubus. Kekuatan Azel sebagai keturunan murni Raja Iblis bahkan tidak tertandingi oleh para jenderal yang kekuatannya 100 kali lipat lebih besar dari tentara bangsa iblis biasa.

Sampailah mereka di kelas masing-masing. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah mata pelajaran biologi. Pengajar mata pelajaran itu adalah seorang guru berpenampilan cukup aneh dan kebiasaan yang buruk. Penampilannya aneh karena ia selalu menggunakan penutup wajah dan ikat kepala. Ikat kepala itu ia turunkan kiri (Author ragu. Tolong di kasi tau kalo salah ya readers) untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Tampaklah penampilan sensei itu seperti mumi prasejarah yang bangkit kembali untuk menuntut balas. Dan kebiasaan buruk yang paling dikenal dari sensei satu ini adalah...

T-E-L-A-T.

Ya. Guru yang satu ini hampir tidak pernah TIDAK terlambat. Jam berapapun jadwal yang di berikan kepadanya, pasti guru yang satu ini akan molor dari waktu yang ditentukan. Paling sedikit setengah jam. Dia bernama Hatake Kakashi. Seorang guru muda berusia 25 tahun. Berambut silver dan berbadan tegap nan kekar. Tak sedikit siswi-siswi SMA yang tertarik kepadanya hanya karena penasaran dengan wajah yang selalu ia sembunyikan itu.

Oke, kembali ke kelas.

Seperti biasa, Kakashi-sensei pasti akan terlambat setidaknya setengah jam. Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kiba dan Naruto adalah teman sebangku. Meja mereka terletak di kanan kelas dan berpapasan langsung dengan jendela menuju ke luar gedung. Sementara Sasuke berada di ujung kiri berpapasan dengan jendela menuju koridor. Teman duduknya adalah Sai. Meja Sakura berada persis di sebelah meja Naruto dan Kiba. Sakura duduk dengan seorang gadis pemalu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Segera setelah merasa bahwa si Azel sudah berada dalam jarak zona aman, Kiba langsung membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Kiba tanyakan pada pemuda berambut kuning pemilik kekuatan dewa cahaya itu.

"Hei, Naru".

"Hmm ?".

"Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa soal semua ini ?".

"Soal apa ?".

"Ya apalagi ? Soal kontrakmu dengan dewa dan kekuatanmu tentunya, Baka Naru".

"Seenak saja memanggil ku bodoh. Sesama bodoh jangan saling mencela. Baka Kiba".

"Ya ya.. terserah. Jawab saja pertanyaan ku".

"Uhm.. itu.. aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku bahkan menganggap aku ini seperti dirasuki oleh arwah jahat sehingga terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti ini".

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kekuatanmu adalah kekuatan Apollo, Dewa Cahaya ?".

"Tidak".

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa lalu mu dengan Azel ?".

"Azel ? Siapa itu Azel ? Apa dia seorang pria ? Rasa-rasanya nama itu seperti tidak asing di telingaku. Seperti aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Sebentar...".

Naruto memasang wajah berfikirnya. Ia diam sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara satu tangannya menggosok dagu nya seakan ia memiliki jenggot. Kiba hanya diam dan terus menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"AHH..!!!".

"AZEL...!!! AZEL...!! Sadarlah Azel...!!! Azel, bangun..!! Hik.. hik... jangan mati... jangan mati..".

"Maaf, jika kau saja tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, apalagi kami. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun".

"Kau bilang kau akan menjagaku selamanya... hik... hik... AZEEEEEEEEEEELLLL...!!!".

"Ru... Naru...!!!!".

"EH...!!!".

"Hei, kau kenapa ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Tatapan mu kosong".

"Aku ingat sekarang".

"Apa ? Ingat apa ?".

"Azel. Nama itu pernah ku dengar dalam mimpiku. Sudah beberapa hari ini mimpi itu selalu berulang setiap malam. Dan itu membuatku panik. Maksudku, memimpikan seorang wanita berteriak histeris di samping tubuh pria yang bersimbah darah itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dimimpikan. Itu sangat seram".

"Jadi kau melihat seorang wanita berlutut di samping tubuh seorang pria yang sedang terbaring bersimbah darah ? Apakah tangan wanita itu mengeluarkan seperti cahaya ?". Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ya, kurasa. Hei... tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kau tahu ?".

"Ketika seorang pemegang kontrak dewa mati karena batas umur di luar peperangan, semua ingatan dari pemegang kontrak sebelumnya akan di wariskan kepada pemegang kontrak setelahnya. Para pemegang kontrak dari dewa yang ku pinjam kekuatannya terdahulu belum pernah ada yang mati dalam pertempuran. Jadi semua memori dari pertempuran awal hingga akhir, aku mengingat semuanya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Ketika kami bertemu pertama kali, bahkan kami sudah saling mengetahui nama kami masing-masing. Anggap saja kami adalah kenalan lama yang terus bertemu dalam setiap reinkarnasi".

"Lalu mengapa aku tidak mengingat apapun ?".

"Kasusmu berbeda, Naru".

"Berbeda bagaimana ?".

"Dewa yang memiliki kontrak denganmu menukarkan nyawanya dengan nyawa Azel. Apollo yaitu dewa yang memiliki kontrak denganmu dan Azel saling mencintai. Terakhir kali perang besar pecah, Azel gugur dalam pertempuran. Apollo tidak tega melihat kekasihnya terbaring tak bernyawa, sehingga ia menggunakan kekuatan terakhir nya untuk menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa Azel. Manusia pemegang kontrak dengannya saat itu juga ikut mati saat ia menukar nyawa nya dengan Azel. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan sebagian besar ingatan mu hilang. Tapi, mendengar mimpimu tadi, sepertinya Apollo berusaha mengembalikan ingatan mu".

"Begitu kah ?"

"Ya, itu hanya pendapat ku saja".

"Memang aku masih tidak percaya, tapi dari kisah yang kau ceritakan itu, sepertinya aku akan terlibat dalam sesuatu yang besar".

"Bukan akan, tapi kau sudah terlibat".

"O ya, Kiba. Tentang Azel dan Apollo. Aku melihat dalam mimpiku pemegang kontrak dengan Apollo adalah wanita dan Azel adalah pria. Lalu sekarang aku kan laki-laki, apakah Azel juga akan berreinkarnasi menjadi seorang wanita ?".

"Pfft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto itu. Memang tepat jika Sasuke alias Azel itu selalu memanggilnya dobe.

"Heiiii...!!! Kau mentertawakan aku ya..!!! Ada apa..!!! Cepat beritahu aku...!!!".

"Dalam dunia dewa, kami tidak mengenal laki-laki atau perempuan. Dewa tidak akan peduli dengan jenis kelamin manusia pemegang kontraknya. Yang penting bagi mereka adalah kemampuan tubuh dan hati kita dalam menerima kekuatan mereka. Dan juga harus dari keturunan yang sama dengan pemegang kontrak sebelumnya. Jadi kau tidak usah meributkan masalah kelamin. Apollo dan Azel itu saling jatuh cinta, titik. Walaupun kau bilang tidak akan jatuh cinta sekalipun ketika kau mengetahui siapa Azel, pada akhirnya, kau sebagai pemegang kontrak dengan Apollo pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Cepat atau lambat. Haha".

"Mengapa pikiranku jadi tidak enak ketika kau berkata tidak mementingkan jenis kelamin... Hei.. katakan padaku, siapa Azel. Maksudku siapa pemegang kontrak dengan Azel ? Dia wanita bukan ?". Naruto bertanya, lebih tepatnya memastikan ke Kiba.

"Azel berbeda dengan kita. Ia tidak memiliki manusia untuk memegang kontrak. Ia memiliki wujud manusia nya sendiri. Ia bisa bebas merubah dirinya menjadi manusia yang diinginkan hati nya. Tapi, ya terlepas dari seperti apa Azel akan berubah, Azel adalah seorang Laki-laki.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!!".

Ngiing. Kuping Kiba berdenging karena suara Naruto yang terlalu keras.

"Awww, itai Naru... sudahlah. Cerita lengkap nya nanti saja dengan ketua. Yang penting sekarang kau punya gambaran tentang apa sebenarnya dirimu".

"Aku masih tetap belum bisa percaya pada kata-kata mu".

"Terserah".

"Sudahlah, Naru-kun pasti kau akan lihat buktinya, nanti". Sakura menyahut.

"A-ano.. Sa-sakura... Sebenarnya a-apa yang sedang ka-kalian bicarakan ? Na-naruto-kun nampak begitu serius". Gadis di samping Sakura menanggapi pembicaraan mereka bertiga yang begitu intens.

"Aaaahhh tidak... tidak apa, tidak perlu kau pikirkan Hinata". Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah ji-ka Sakura bi-bilang begitu".

'Phew, syukurlah Hinata terlalu polos. Mudah sekali membuatnya menjadi tidak curiga'.

Sakura pun mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kiba dan Naruto. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Bisakah kalian membicarakan tentang hal itu di tempat lain ? Kita tidak ingin ada anak selain kita yang tahu tentang ini. Kalian membicarakannya seperti hal itu adalah biasa untuk yang lain. Dasar kalian anak-anak bodoh".

"Kau bilang kami bodoh ?!!!". Sergah Naruto.

"Iya. Lalu apalagi kalau bukan bodoh ?".

"Kami tidak bodoh, kami ini hanya memiliki IQ yang rendah. Kata Kakashi-sensei begitu".

"LALU APA BEDANYA DASAR PAYAAAAAAAAAH...!!".

"Memang IQ itu apa sih Sakura ?". Tanya Naruto dengan polos.

'ANAK INI...!!! Begitu bodohnya ia sampai dibodohi orang lain. Sebenarnya isi kepala 2 anak ini apa sih ? Apa benar isinya otak ? Aku jadi ragu'.

"Kau tanya saja kepada orang yang menyebutmu ber-IQ rendah".

Kreeek.

Terdengar suara pintu geser kelas mereka di buka. Yap tepat setengah jam berlalu sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Pucuk dicinya ulam pun tiba. Orang yang mereka bicarakan akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan kelas. Seperti biasa, ia masuk sambil membaca novel 18 kesayangannya dan akan menyapa dengan...

"Yo".

Kakashi menyapa para muridnya dengan begitu santai tanpa beban. Yahh.. karena terlambat memang sudah menjadi sifat asli dirinya, ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Dan kelihatannya, semua anak di sekolah itu dari kelas 1 sampai kepas 3 sudah tahu betul sifat dan kebiasaan buruk sensei misterius itu. Jam pelajaran pertama bersama Kakashi pun dimulai.

Skip time.

Kriiiiiiing.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sekian dulu untuk pelajaran biologi hari ini. Silahkan kalian keluar kelas. Dan untuk nama-nama yang aku panggil, silahkan tetap berada di dalam kelas". Kakashi menutup kelasnya.

"Hei, Kiba. Apa...". Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan bisikan nya ke telinga Kiba, tapi Kiba sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya. Kakashi-sensei adalah bagian dari kita".

"Aku kan belum bertanya".

"Sst.. kita dengarkan saja siapa nama yang akan dipanggil oleh sensei".

"Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Sai dan Haruno Sakura. Kalian tetap di kelas. Murid yang lain silahkan beristirahat".

Suara riuh murid kelas 3D langsung menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kemudian suasana berangsur hening hingga benar-benar tidak ada siapapun di kelas kecuali anak yang namanya dipanggil, plus dengan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, langsung saja seperti biasa ya. Pagi ini kita di panggil ketua untuk berkumpul di basecamp. Kita semua dipanggil ke sana tidak hanya untuk membicarakan masalah pertempuran yang kini semakin dekat. Kita dipanggil ke sana juga untuk menyambut sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada anggota baru, berwajah baru namun berjiwa lama, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan ini anggota kita akhirnya lengkap dan sepertinya kita sudah siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran. Oh ya, anggota di kelas lain juga sudah di beri tahu, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang bereskan semua peralatan ke tas kalian. Kita berangkat. Sepertinya mobil dari basecamp sudah datang menjemput kita".

Anak yang tersisa di kelas Naruto langsung membenahi semua peralatan ke tas masing-masing sesuai dengan perintah dari Kakashi. Semuanya sudah siap untuk mengahadap orang yang dipanggi ketua di tempat yang dinamai basecamp. Jujur, Naruto masih belum memiliki bayangan tentang siapa orang yang dipanggil ketua itu dan tempat seperti apa yang dinamai dengan basecamp. Sebentar lagi, Naruto akan mengetahui semua jawaban dari pertanyaan nya.

"Yoooosh, kita berangkat...".

Berita bahwa dewa Apollo telah menjatuhkan kontraknya kepada Naruto langsung menyebar cepat diantara para anggota yang lain. Tidak terkecuali ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato yang tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto adalah salah satu pemegang kontrak dari dewa dan salah satu anggota barisan dewa pada pertempuran besar.

Minato masih terduduk di kursi kepala sekolahnya. Mash menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca sebuah chat yang muncul di layar ponsel itu berkali-kali. Ia ingin memastikan jika kedua mata birunya tidak salah dalam membaca pesan yang tertera. Pesan itu berasal dari nomor ponsel Kakashi.

"Kontrak Apollo sudah muncul. Dan pemegang kontrak Apollo adalah anakmu sendiri, Naruto. Ketua memanggil kita ke basecamp pada jam istirahat pertama. Naruto juga dipanggil ke sana".

Setelah puas membaca pesan itu sampai 15 kali. Akhirnya Minato pun menyerah. Matanya tidak salah dalam membaca isi pesan singkat dari Kakashi. Naruto adalah pemegang kontrak Apollo yang telah ditunggu-tunggu selama 10.000 tahun lamanya oleh para dewa yang lain.

Minato meletakkan ponselnya di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal. Pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan anak semata wayang nya yang berambut kuning itu.

"Hhaahh... aku harap keluargaku tidak ada yang terlibat dengan pertempuran ini. Ternyata Apollo malah memilih Naruto sebagai pemegang kontraknya. Bukan hanya aku takut dia akan menderita selama perang karena kekuatannya, aku juga takut ia tidak mampu mengemban tugas Apollo. Naruto itu anak yang kurang disiplin dan kurang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab. Apa benar ia bisa menanggung segala beban Apollo ketika pertempuran pecah ? Apollo, apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga memilih anak itu sebagai pemegang kontrakmu setelah 10.000 tahun ? Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah percaya kepadamu dan juga Naruto. Ku harap pilihanmu tidak salah".

Minato berpindah dari posisi bersantainya dan segera menyambar kunci mobil dan ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berjauhan satu sama lain. Sekali samba, tangan besarnya langsung menggenggam kedua benda kecil tapi penting itu. Ia juga langsung menyambar mantel panjangnya yang tergantung di gantungan mantel yang berada di sebelahnya. Minato siap meluncur menuju basecamp.

Sementara itu di kelas 3A dan 3E...

Terlihat dua anak di kelas itu. Mereka masih berasa di dalam kelas padahal bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Mereka berdua memiliki rambut yang sama-sama dikuncir. Yang satu dikuncir ke atas, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menguncir rambut panjangnya di bagian bawah.

"Kau sudah dapat pesannya, Neji ?".

"Ya, kita meluncur sekarang".

Mereka membereskan tas mereka kemudian pergi tanpa berkata banyak.

Dikelas lainnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah maroon juga sedang bergegas membereskan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas. Ia tampak sedikit terburu-buru. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah ponsel yang sengaja ia geletakkan di atas meja dalam keadaan layarnya menyala. Sepertinya ia sedang ditunggu oleh seseorang.

"Baik. Semuanya siap. Aku meluncur sekarang".

Ia menyambar ponselnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, mereka semua telah berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah. Naruto tidak menyangka, hampir semua teman yang ia kenal adalh anggota dari pasukan itu. Ia merasa seperti orang yang kurang update. Ibarat kata teman-temannya sudah memakai ponsel Android yang canggih, sementara ia masih menggunakan ponsel lawas yang hanya bisa mengirim sms dan telepon. Naruto merasa benar-benar tertinggal sendirian. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ? Naruto mengenal mereka dan bertemu mereka setiap hari, tapi Naruto tidak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa mereka menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari Naruto.

Total orang yang berkumpul di sana adalah : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Haruno Sakura. Tak lupa guru biologi mereka yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Kesebelas orang itu adalah pemegang kontrak dari dewa yang berbeda-beda dengan kekuatan dan keahlian yang berbeda-beda.

"Feeling shocked huh, Naru ?".

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto dari arah belakang. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget ketika Shikamaru menepuk bahunya. Naruto segera berbalik dan menjawab Shikamaru.

"Beyond shocked".

"Haha. Aku sudah menduga kau akan bereaksi seperti itu". Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya, kami juga sangat kaget ketika menerima kabar bahwa kau lah pemegang kontrak dari Dewa Cahaya. Kami tidak menduga sama sekali". Sahut Neji

"Apalagi aku".

"Mobilnya datang". Gaara menunjuk kepada beberapa mobil SUV hitam yang perlahan mendekat.

Ketiga mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah tiga orang yang ditugaskan ketua untuk menjemput para anggota menuju basecamp. Sebenarnya dari ketiga orang itu hanya satu orang yang ditunjuk untuk menjemput mereka, sisanyaaaa...

"Hoi... Kakashi.. Shikamaru...".

"A-asuma-sensei... ?".

"Yo Naruto... selamat ya..!! Aku tidak mengira kalau kau orangnya... hahahaha".

"Iya, selamat ya. Naruto".

"Pa-paman Iruka juga ?".

'Semua orang itu pemegang kontrak, semua orang itu pemegang kontrak, semua orang itu pemegang kontrak'. Kata-kata itu terus terulang dipikiran Naruto. Ia pun duduk meringkuk dan ada aura hitam bergaris diatas kepalanya.

"Kalian semua itu pemegang kontrak dan aku tidak tahu".

"Ayo semuanya cepat naik. Ketua sudah menunggu kita". Akhirnya satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar di tugaskan oleh ketua pun muncul. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Sizune. Ia merupakan supir pribadi ketua.

Belum sempat mereka naik ke mobil yang telah berjejer rapi itu. Tiba-tiba aura jahat terasa menusuk di sekitar mereka. Para anggota pemegang kontrak dewa itu langsung bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing. Sasuke langsung berlari kemudian berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau juga merasakannya ?".

"Ya. Aku merasa aneh. Tapi perasaan aneh ini sangat kuat".

"Itu adalah perasaan ketika aura kejahatan mendekat. Ingat baik-baik, perasaan seperti itu akan muncul ketika musuh sedang mendekatimu. Kau harus segera bersiap menghadapi mereka".

"Umm... aku mengerti".

"Kebetulan sekali, sudah lama rasanya sejak pertarungan terakhirku". Kakashi membuka sebelah matanya yang selalu ia tutupi. Ternyata mata itu berwarna merah. Di dalam iris nya terdapat tiga titik yang saling berhubungan dengan sebuah pola garis. Mata yang indah namun juga menakutkan. Apalagi untuk orang yang pertama kali melihatnya seperti Naruto.

'Jadi itu yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Matanya... berwarna merah'.

"Naruto...!!". Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di belakangnya sedang lengah.

"Jangan lengah. Kita sedang bertarung".

"Baik".

"Haha, aku lebih baik menonton saja. Bertarung terlalu merepotkan. Lagipula sudah ada Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei dan Iruka-san. Biarkan yang dewasa saja yang beraksi". Shikamaru bernada malas seperti biasanya. Ia pun sedikit melangkah mundur menjauhi arena pertempuran. Diikuti oleh murid yang lain. Sepertinya mereka sepaham dengan Shikamaru.

"Iruka kau siap ?".

"Tentu Asuma-san".

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal entah dari mana asalnya. Portal itu berwarna hitam. Portal itu tadinya berbentuk sepeti goresan kecil. Namun seiring waktu semakin membesar dan keluarlah beberapa orang dari portal itu.

"Mereka adalah Commander. Meskipun kita lebih kuat, mereka berjumlah lebih dari tiga. Mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh". (Kiba)

"Kau benar". (Sakura).

"Shino..!! Sekarang..!!". Secara tiba-tiba Kakashi berteriak ke arah Shino. Shino tidak kaget sama sekali. Bahkan ia paham apa maksud Kakashi.

"Naruto, perhatikan". Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto untuk tetap fokus.

"Wahai Perseus pemilik kekuatan Aegis dan Helm Hades. Yang telah membunuh Medusa dengan tangannya sendiri. Pinjamkan aku kekuatan dan peralatan perangmu sekarang. Sesuai dengan kontrak yang engkau buat denganku... LEPASKAN..!!!".

Ngiiiiinggg...

Sebuah pola sihir berwarna biru muncul dan bercahaya di bawah kaki Shino. Kemudian muncullah sebuah bola berlambang bulan, bintang dan tulisan sihir berwarna biru. Bola itu merupakan 'bentuk kecil' dan juga penggabungan antara Aegis, perisai cermin dan juga Helm Hades milik Perseus, dewa yang memiliki kontrak dengan Shino. Shino melempar bola itu ke atas sehingga bola itu pecah di udara dan membentuk sebuah kubah dimensi. Dari luar akan terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa walaupun di dalam kubah terjadi pertarungan besar. Kekuatan Aegis membuatnya seperti cermin dan juga membuatnya sulit untuk di tembus. Sementara Helm Hades membuat siapa pun yang berada di dalam kubah itu tidak terlihat dari luar kubah.

"Kau lihat itu, Naruto ?".

"Iya. Wow. Aku tidak menyangka Shino memliki keuatan yang keren sekali".

"Bukan waktunya untuk kagum. Terus amati jalannya pertempuran ini. Aku ingin kau mengetahui keadaan pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan melindungi mu".

"Baik".

"Kami mendengar bahwa Dewa Cahaya Apollo sudah kembali dari tidurnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kami ingin segera membunuh Apollo agar mendapatkan kekuatan serta kedudukan disisi Lucifer yang agung. Hahahaha... hahahaha...".

Salah satu Commander itu angkat bicara. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sombong. Seakan ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa misi mereka untuk membunuh Apollo akan benar-benar berhasil seperti yang mereka rencanakan. Kakashi pun menyahuti mereka dengan tak kalah sombong.

"Jadi kalian fikir kalian bisa mengalahkan kami lalu membunuh Naruto dengan mudah ? Cih...!! Kalian berlima maju menyerang bersamaan pun tidak akan mampu mengalahkan 2 orang dari kami".

"Siapa bilang kami hanya berlima ? Hahaha...".

Salah satu dari mereka merentangkan tangannya dan muncullah kembali portal bewarna hitam yang tadi sempat hilang. Dari sana muncul pasukan iblis berupa hewan seperti kadal namun memiliki tinggi mencapai 2 meter dan berjalan dengan 2 kaki. Ujung kedua tangannya berbentuk lancip sehingga mampu digunakan untuk menusuk musuh. Warna mereka hitam legam karena terbuat dari kegelapan dan kebencian. Commander itu memanggil ratusan pasukan iblis untuk bertempur.

"Nah, sekarang. Kami tidak hanya berlima bukan ?".

"Naruto, tetap di belakangku dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Kekuatan mu masih belum bangkit secara sempurna".

"Oh lihat siapa di sana. Yang mulia Mammon anak Raja Lucifer. Sungguh kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda". Salah satu dari 5 Commander itu menapak di tanah kemudian berlutut dengan nada mengejek.

"Raja Lucifer berjanji menghadiahkan kekuatan kegelapan bagi siapa saja yang berhasil membunuh tuan Mammon, atau harus ku panggil, Azel ?".

'Jadi, Sasuke adalah... what ???!! Berarti, aku dan dia. Oh fuck'.

Ngiiing.

Sasuke langsung memunculkan pedangnya. Sebuah pedang besar bermata dua berwarna hitam. Rasanya tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk melawan mereka. Cukup dengan pedang sudah bisa untuk menghabisi Commander yang mencoba mendekati Naruto.

"Ayo, Iruka".

"Baik, Asuma-san".

"Wahai Vulcan penguasa api dan panas. Pembuat senjata dan pandai besi untuk para dewa. Pinjamkan aku senjata dan kekuatanmu sesuai dengan kontrak yang telah kau buat... LEPASKAN...!!!".

"Buri. Dewa es penjaga bintang utara. Lahir dari es dan berperang dengan es. Pinjamkan aku senjata dan kekuatanmu sesuai dengan kontrak yang kau buat... LEPASKAN...!!!"

Pola sihir berwarna merah muncul bersamaan dengan Asuma mengangkat tangannya. Pola sihir itu bercahaya tepat di atas kepala sang pria Sarutobi. Sementara itu pola sihir Iruka berwarna biru muda. Menyala terang tepat di hadapannya. Senjata Asuma adalah sepasang pedang berukuran sedang. Tidak panjang seperti katana dan juga tidak pendek seperti belati. Kedua pedang itu bisa berubah menjadi api dan memanjang. Sementara Iruka mengambil sebuah busur dari dalam pola sihir yang ia buat. Ia tidak memerlukan anak panah karena ia dapat membuat nya sendiri menggunakan sihir es nya. Iruka juga mampu menciptakan air kemudian mengendalikan nya dan menggunakan air itu sebagai alat untuk menyerang musuh.

"Lihatlah, Naruto... kau dengar mantra yang mereka ucapkan ? Itu adalah mantra pemanggil. Dewa mereka akan menuntun mereka untuk melakukannya. Kau juga bisa melakukannya. Konsentrasi pada dirimu dan kosongkan pikiran mu. Apollo akan menuntunmu. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjajal sampai dimana kekuatanmu telah bangkit". Sasuke terus menerangkan tentang kekuatan dewa kepada Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku diserang ketika aku berkonsentrasi ? Aku masih pemula, aku tidak tahu apa aku akan secepat Asuma-sensei atau paman Iruka, dan...".

"Naruto...!!! Kau lupa aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu ? Aku yang akan melindungimu bahkan dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Berapa kali harus ku katakan itu padamu ?!! Sekarang tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasi lah..!! Bangkitkan kekuatanmu...!!!".

"Baik".

Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanga tertunduk ke bawah, menandakan ia benar-benar memfokuskan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar keadaan sekitarnya menjadi semakin hening dan semakin hening, hingga akhirnya ia tidak mendengar suara sama sekali. Tubuh Naruto diam tak bergerak. Pikiran Naruto sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Alam bawah sadar nya begitu gelap. Kedua mata birunya tak mampu menangkap obyek apapun. Hingga akhirnya muncul seberkas cahaya putih menyinari Naruto.

"Naruto. Aku telah memilihmu sebagai manusia pemegang kontrak dariku. Setelah 10.000 tahun aku menunggu, aku akhirnya yakin bahwa kaulah yang pantas untuk bertempur melawan Raja Lucifer dan pasukannya".

Seberkas cahaya itu berubah menjadi wujud manusia. Seorang pria tampan berambut putih dan hanya mengenakan penutup di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Gaya pakaian yang ia kenakan bernuansa Yunani kuno. Semua kegelapan sirna. Ruangan yang tadinya hitam gelam karena kegelapan kini menjadi putih dengan cahaya. Bahkan mata Naruto merasa silau dengan cahaya yang muncul dari pria itu. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Mari. Aku akan menuntunmu, Naruto".

"Kau kah Apollo ?".

"Aku adalah Kau dan Kau adalah Aku. Seorang pemegang kontrak dengan dewanya adalah satu kesatuan. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto jika kau mau".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Naruto kedua. Hahahahahaha".

Apollo tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tidak terlalu buruk. Sekarang pegang tangan ku. Akan ku tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa Dewa Cahaya telah bangun dari tidurnya".

"Oke".

Tap

Tangan mereka bertamu dan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Pikiran Naruto langsung kembali ke dunia nyata setelah tangannya bersentuhan dengan Apollo. Tanpa ada yang mengajari, Naruto bisa mengucapkan mantra pemanggil nya sendiri.

"Apollo yang memiliki cahaya. Yang mengusir kegelapan dan menggantinya dengan sinar. Beri aku kekuatan untuk menunjukkan cahayamu kepada mereka... (Mata terbuka) LEPASKAN...!!!".

Ngiiiing...

Sebuah lingkaran berpola sihir muncul dan bercahaya di bawah kaki Naruto. Lingkaran sihir itu berwarna kuning. Efek dari kekuatan sihir cahaya Apollo membuat baju dan rambut Naruto tertiup ke atas. Naruto mengangkat dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya rapat-rapat.

Dengan cepat, bulatan cahaya berwarna kuning menyebar ke seluruh area pertarungan. Setiap pasukan iblis yang terkena bulatan cahaya itu hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Sontak saja arena pertempuran itu menjadi terlihat menyilaukan mata karena dipenuhi dengan cahaya kuning milik Naruto.

"Inikah kekuatan Naruto ? Indah sekali. Aku tidak ingat kekuatan Apollo dari pemegang kontrak sebelumnya bisa seindah ini". (Sakura).

"Naruto... ceroboh sekali...!!!". (Kiba).

"Indah". (Shino)

"Kau berhasil, Naruto". (Iruka).

"N-naruto-kun". (Hinata)

Kekuatan sihir kegelapan dari para Commander melemah dikarenakan arena pertempuran dipenuhi dengan cahaya Naruto. Karena mereka memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, mereka tidak hancur seperti pasukan iblis biasa. Para Commander tetap hidup walaupun kekuatan mereka menurun drastis.

Mereka pun berusaha kabur dari medan pertempuran. Akan tetapi dengan cepat Iruka memanah mereka semua hingga mereka membeku dan menjadi sulit untuk begerak. Asuma berlari membawa pedang api nya yang membara. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Shino memanggil namanya.

"Asuma-sensei, bolehkah aku ?".

"Eh ?". Wajah kaget Asuma melembut.

"Baiklah. Itu bagian mu, Shino".

Tak lama kemudian, Shino mulai beraksi. Lima bola berwarna biru seperti bola pertamanya muncul di atas tangannya. Shino segera membuka tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah para Commander yang sedang membeku dan sulit bergerak.

"Pemurnian".

Wuush.

Kelima bola itu terbang mengarah kepada 5 Commander yang sedang kesulitan bergerak. Bola itu terpecah menjadi sesuatu yang berbentuk runcing. Masing-masing bola menjadi benda runcing yang menusuk tubuh para Commander dan berubah menjadi sebuah salib di belakang tubuh mereka. Para Commander itu pun tampak pasrah ketika tubuh mereka tersalib oleh bola pemurnian milik Shino.

"Hancurkan".

Pyar...

Tubuh para Commander itu hancur menjadi kepingan hitam yang kecil-kecil dan terbang tertiup angin. Pertempuran kecil itu telah selesai. Memang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Kecuali tubuh Naruto yang mendadak ambruk berlutut setelah pola sihir nya hilang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah ia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar secara tiba-tiba.

Segera Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang akan ambruk ke pelukan nya. Badan Sasuke begitu besar dan pas ketika Naruto ambruk ke pelukan nya. Naruto yang masih setengah sadar bisa merasakan hangatnya bahu Sasuke saat wajahnya dan bahu itu saling bersentuhan.

"Azel...".

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada seseorang yang memanggil nama nya dengan nada seperti itu. Pasti Naruto sedang mengigau.

"Azel... terima kasih".

"Tidak, terima kasih. Nyawaku ini adalah nyawamu. Aku milik mu seutuhnya, Naruto".

 **TBC**

Update yeaaaay... disini banyak banget penjelasan guys... Syl berharap kalian ga bingung sama gaya bahasa Sylvan ya...

More romantic stories coming up soon... cerita asmara sebelum pertarungan itu emang bener2 ga ngebosenin kalo buat Syl. Haha

Maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran guys

Sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


	3. chapter 3

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter III : The Meeting**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

Pertempuran kecil itu telah usai. Semua senjata dan kekuatan para dewa telah ditarik kembali oleh para pemiliknya. Bahkan kubah dimensi milik Shino pun telah menghilang. Semua telah kembali seperti sebelumnya dan terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun kekuatan tubuh Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan Apollo. Matanya masih belum terbuka sejak ia selesai mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu. Ia masih tertidur di perlukan Sasuke.

Semua orang disana berkumpul dan mereka memutuskan untuk tetap membawa Naruto ke basecamp. Pertemuan dengan ketua sangatlah penting. Mereka tidak bisa kesana tanpa membawa Naruto. Jika memang Naruto belum sadar, Naruto bisa istirahat di basecamp dan mereka semua bisa menunggu nya sampai sadar disana. Lagipula di basecamp juga tersedia dokter khusus bagi anggota. Mereka yakin kalau memang terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto dokter itu akan menanganinya.

Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto berada dalam satu mobil. Mereka menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Iruka. Kakashi duduk paling depan, Kiba dan Sakura di kursi tengah, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto di kursi belakang. Yang lain saling berpencar di mobil Asuma dan juga Sizune.

Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju basecamp hanya sekitar 30 menit berkendara dengan mobil. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya. Rasanya seperti baru bangun dari tidur yang sangat pulas. Naruto terlihat segar-segar saja dan tidak bermasalah sama sekali. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang bersandar di bahu kanannya. Naruto melirik ke arah kanan untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Mata birunya menangkap sesosok pria berambut raven sedang tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal.

'Ini, Sasuke ?'.

"Hei, Naru. Kau sudah bangun ?".

Suara seorang wanita berasal dari kursi depan menyambut nya dengan hangat. Naruto melihat dari spion depan (AN : Author gak tau apa namanya. Spion yang di deket supir buat liat bagian belakang itu guys). Ada Kiba dan juga Kakashi di mobil itu. Dan juga Iruka yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Sepertinya semua mata orang yang ada disitu menuju ke arahnya. Mereka benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Yo, Naruto. Kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah..". (Kakashi)

"Begitulah jika terlalu ceroboh dalam menggunakan kekuatan pinjaman. Jadinya seperti itu". (Kiba).

"Yang penting Naruto tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur". (Iruka).

"Zzzzzzz".

Sedikit dengkuran dari Sasuke menghentikan percakapan mereka sejenak. Kemudian Sakura sedikit tertawa. Baginya, momen dimana Sasuke yang selalu serius dan terlihat garang itu tertidur pulas sampai mendengkur merupakan momen yang unik.

"Eh-eeeeh ?? D-dia mendengkur...".

"Kau tahu ? Sasuke itu hampir tidak pernah tidur. Sangat jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tidak pernah aku melihatnya tidur. Di malam hari ia selalu duduk di suatu tempat sambil melihat bulan. Ketika malam hujan dan bukan tidak nampak, ia akan duduk di kamarmu sambil membaca buku. Sasuke tidak pernah tidak memikirkanmu".

"Memikirkanku ? Bukankah kalian baru mengetahui Apollo ada di dalam diriku hari ini ? Apa maksud mu selama ini ia memikirkanku ?".

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... hmmm... ikatan Apollo dan dia itu sangat kuat. Aku ingat dia pernah berkata kepada ketua seminggu setelah ia di bangkitkan. Bahwa Apollo akan kembali dengan mengontrak seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Sejak itu ia selalu memikirkan akan seperti apa wujud pemegang kontrak itu. Secara tidak langsung, ia terus memikirkan mu dan menunggumu selama 10.000 tahun ini".

Sasuke bergerak menyamankan posisi bersandarnya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto melirik kembali wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Wajah Sasuke begitu damai dan tenang dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyibak sedikit poni rambut raven Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Tidak seseram dan sekaku yang Naruto bayangkan. Wajah Sasuke begitu indah apalagi ketika terkena sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca mobil.

'Wajah Sasuke... indah sekali'.

Blush.

'E-eeehhh ?? Kenapa jadi blushing begini..??? Dia kan laki-laki...!!! Gawat... jangan-jangan kata-kata Kiba itu benar.. gawat...!!!!'.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu ? Apa kau demam ? Kau baik-baik saja bukan ? Kami masih khawatir karena kau telah menguras banyak tenaga tadi".

"E-eh ?? Memerah bagaimana ? T-tidak, tidak...!! Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh".

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu". Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap depan.

'Hampir saja. Untung ia tidak curiga sama sekali. Mungkin tadi ia tidak melihat aku menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Ini sangat membuatku frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan berakhir dengan menyukai Sasuke. Aku menyukai wanita, bukannya laki-laki'.

Sigh. "Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam".

'Tiba-tiba aku jadi mengantuk... aku... mau... tidur...'.

Puk

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan dewa yang ia miliki saat ini. Tubuh Naruto masih harus menyesuaikan diri untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu secara sempurna. Secara fisik Naruto baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya ia masih kelelahan. Naruto mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Kepalanya jatuh tepat ke arah kanan di mana Sasuke bersandar di situ. Jadilah mereka tidur dengan bertumpuk. Sasuke tidur diatas bahu Naruto, dan Naruto tidur diatas kepala Sasuke, yang tidur di atas bahu Naruto.

Dari kursi tengah Kiba hanya memandangi mereka lewat spion depan mobil kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

'Hmhh...!!! Sudah ku bilang Naruto, pasti suatu saat kau akan menyukai orang itu. Haha'. Tawa Kiba dalam hati.

Di kursi depan, Kakashi sibuk dengan ponsel berwarna silver nya. Tangannya terus menari diatas layar sentuh kapasitif dari ponselnya. Kakashi sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang. Sepertinya seseorang itu sangat dekat dengan Kakashi sampai-sampai ia senyum-senyum sendiri. Niat hati ia hanya ingin mengawali chat dengan melaporkan secara berkala keadaan anak dari orang yang ia ajak bicara melalui chat itu. Tapi entah bagaimana awalnya mereka malah terlibat dengan obrolan ringan yang membuat Kakashi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi anakku benar-benar tidak apa-apa ?".

"Iya, kenapa kau terus bertanya hal yang sama setiap 10 menit ?".

"Ya, itu adalah anakku. Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ayah ?".

"Kau tahu jawabannya dan kau tahu alasannya".

"Hhahh.. menjadi ayah itu berat. Menjadi suami juga berat".

"Itulah mengapa aku lebih memilih laki-laki".

"Tapi, apakah suatu saat kau tidak akan menikah ?".

"Entahlah, mengapa topik nya menjadi serius seperti ini sih ?".

"Haha aku tahu kau tidak berani menikah, kau memang payah Kakashi... hahahaha".

"Jadi menurutmu laki-laki yang sudah menikah itu tidak payah ?".

"Tentu... laki-laki yang sudah menikah itu baru dinamakan seorang laki-laki".

"Oh, jadi setiap hari dimarahi dan diperintah oleh istri itu adalah hal yang tidak payah ya ?".

"Eh ?? Hehehehe...".

"Pesan singkat macam apa itu".

"Tapi walaupun mereka marah-marah dan menyeramkan, servis mereka benar-benar memuaskan, kau tahu".

"Yuck. Kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti itu denganku ?".

"Oh ayolah, kita ini sama-sama pria dewasa. Apakah salah sedikit membicarakan tentang kehidupan bercinta ?".

"Bukan itu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau yang konyol itu sedang berhubungan seperti itu dengan seorang wanita".

"Hei, aku ini hebat dalam urusan ranjang kau tahu".

"Aku perlu bukti untuk pernyataanmu itu".

"Kau ingin bukti ?".

"Tidak, lupakan saja".

"Bukti seperti apa yang kau inginkan ?".

"Sudah ku bilang lupakan saja. Dan berhenti menggoda ku seperti kau menggoda seorang wanita".

"Tapi bukankah kau lebih senang "menerima" Kakashi ? Aku pikir akan bekerja lebih baik jika aku memperlakukan mu seperti wanita, karena kalian sama-sama menerima. Hehe".

"That's rude. Aku tersinggung dengan ucapan mu".

"Haha.. Lalu ? Apa kau akan memukul-mukul dadaku atau bahuku ? Atau kau tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi kepadaku ? Atau apa ? Haha".

"Terserah kau saja. Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi".

"Hei, aku belum selesai, Kakashi. Aku masih ingin curhat tentang istriku".

"...". (Tidak di balas)

'Kakashi itu benar-benar lucu'.

Minato tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Gaya ruangan itu sangat klasik dan mewah. Terlihat dari sentuhan warna coklat, emas dan merah yang hadir memenuhi seluruh perabot dari ruangan tersebut. Minato terlihat sedang tertawa sendiri sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Suara dari seorang pelayan langsung mengalihkannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Maaf, tuan Minato. Anda baik-baik saja ?".

Minato yang masih sambil menahan tawanya berusaha untuk mejawab pertanyaan dari pelayan itu senormal dan sejelas mungkin. Diafragmanya masih bergejolak lantaran ia masih menahan tawanya yang disebabkan oleh chatnya barusan dengan partner nya tadi.

"Pfftt... A-aku tidak apa-apa... aku hanya melihat hal yang... pffft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...".

Pelayan sweatdrop.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya membaca sesuatu yang sangat lucu di ponsel ku. Maaf membuat keributan".

"Jika ada yang anda butuhkan. Anda bisa memanggil saya. Saya permisi". Dengan sopan dan anggun pelayan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Minato.

Blush.

Menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada wajah nya, segera Minato menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Damn. Pelayan tadi cantik sekali".

Sementara itu di ruangan lain tapi masih satu atap dengan Minato, ada dua orang pria yang wajahnya nampak serius. Yang satu berambut hitam panjang berponi dan satu lagi berambut putih bermata merah. Si pria berambut hitam itu lebih tua 3 tahun dari pria yang satunya. Umur mereka belum terlalu tua, sang kakak berumur 38 tahun dan sang adik berumur 35 tahun. Meski hampir berkepala empat, sang kakak belum tampak menua. Wajahnya awet muda dengan senyumnya yang khas. Sang kakak memiliki sifat yang ramah dan murah senyum. Sang adik juga wajahnya tak kalah tampan. Walaupun ia selalu bersikap keras dan kaku, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat cocok dengan umurnya. Jika ada orang yang pertama kali melihatnya, pastilah mereka mengira bahwa pria berambut putih itu baru saja lulus kuliah. Padahal umurnya sudah 35 tahun. Pembawaan nya yang dewasa serta berwibawa menjadikannya idola para pelayan wanita di bangunan itu. Mereka adalah ketua dan wakil ketua dari pasukan dewa, Senjuu Hashirama dan Senjuu Tobirama.

Hashirama memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Namun baru-baru ini anak laki-lakinya pergi untuk kuliah di eropa. Sementara Tobirama. Hmm... Tobirama sepertinya tipikal pria yang tidak tertarik pada pernikahan (dengan wanita). Tapi, kalau... ehm... mungkin Tobirama mau melakukannya. Masalahnya sampai saat ini Tobirama belum menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuat nya jatuh cinta. Bahkan tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuat seorang Tobirama jauh cinta. Mungkin karena watak nya yang keras dan cenderung asosial membuatnya susah untuk menemukan orang yang pas untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Umurnya yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda dan keadaannya yang masih membujang seringkali menjadi bahan candaan dan sindiran dari Hashirama kepada nya. Dan Tobirama sangat membenci itu. Tobirama adalah orang yang cenderung tertutup dan pendiam. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya, walaupun itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hashirama. Hashirama adalah tipikal pria yang sangat luwes dan outgoing. Wataknya yang ramah dan murah senyum membuatnya dengan mudah mendapatkan teman atau bahkan sekedar kenalan baru. Orang-orang begitu menyukainya karena wataknya yang sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Hashirama juga merupakan orang yang terbuka. Ia senang berbagi cerita kepada orang lain dan mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Jika itu adalah Tobirama yang mendengarkan cerita orang lain, tentu dia akan kabur bahkan sebelum orang lain mengeluarkan kata untuk memulai ceritanya.

Terlepas dari semua perbedaan itu, keduanya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mereka berdua adalah pria yang baik hati, hanya saja cara mereka untuk mengekspresikannya sesuai dengan watak dan prinsip diri mereka sendiri. Dan sifat dan watak mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Disaat Hashirama membutuhkan ketegasan dan ketelitian ekstra dalam mengambil keputusan, Tobirama akan memberinya pendapat terbaik, karena Tobirama adalah orang yang tegas dan sangat berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Sementara Hashirama cenderung ceroboh dan mudah percaya terhadap orang lain. Sebaliknya, ketika datang saat masalah harus diselesaikan dengan cara kekeluargaan dan menuntut adanya sifat toleransi dan kompromi disana, Hashirama yang akan memberikan pendapat terbaik. Karena sifat dan watak Hashirama yang penuh dengan toleransi.

Mungkin benar apa kata sang kakak, yang Tobirama butuhkan hanyalah seseorang untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Seseorang yang berhati lembut yang melengkapi kekurangan seorang Tobirama. Yang bisa membuatnya merasa dicintai, sehingga dengan itu, mungkin keras nya hati Tobirama akan melunak sedikit demi sedikit. Hashirama tidak begitu peduli apakah orang itu pria atau wanita. Jika orang itu bisa membuat seorang Tobirama tersenyum, maka sudah pasti, ia akan merestui hubungan mereka. Tobirama memang orang yang pelit senyum. Bahkan setelah Tobirama berusia 15 tahun, kakaknya tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sama sekali. Padahal kakaknya lah orang yang paling dekat dengannya dan orang yang paling ia percaya. Tapi sekalipun ia tidak pernah menampakkan wajah ceria didepan kakaknya itu. Padahal waktu kecil, Tobirama adalah anak yang periang dan sangat lucu. Mungkin semua itu berubah ketika kejadian itu.

Waktu itu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kelimabelas. Waktu itu diluar sedang hujan yang sangat deras. Kecelakaan tunggal menimpa kedua orang tua mereka. Mobil mereka tidak mampu mengerem dengan baik hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Tak sampai disitu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi meledak beberapa menit setelah tabrakan terjadi. Tobirama muda begitu terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Ia sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah sedalam-dalamnya. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak memaksa orang tua nya untuk pergi membeli hadiah untuknya. Kalau saja waktu itu ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Kalau saja ia waktu itu tidak begitu marah dan membanting pintu kamar didepan orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pergi di hari naas itu. Dan kalau mereka tidak pergi, mungkin saja... Mungkin saja mereka masih hidup hingga detik ini.

Semenjak saat itu, Tobirama muda berubah drastis. Watak dan sifat nya berubah menjadi dingin dan sinis. Namun dibalik itu semua, yang ia ingin kan hanyalah untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih dewasa lagi. Karena ia membenci sifat kekanak-kanakan. Sifat itu lah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya di hari itu. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa, apa yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Dan sejak saat itu, Tobirama selalu mencari sosok yang lebih dewasa dan lebih cerdas darinya. Diumur 18 tahun Tobirama menyadari bahwa ia lebih tertarik kepada pria. Ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang mahasiswa yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Namun cerita cinta Tobirama tidak berjalan mulus. Sejak saat itu ia belum melihat sosok seorang pria cerdas dan dewasa yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya, hingga saat ini. (HINT..!! Ayo tebak Tobirama bakal sama siapa wkwkwk).

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun, Tobirama. Melamun itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa mu kau tahu". Tegur pria berambut hitam dari kursi kantornya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang kesehatan jiwa ? Apa kau seorang psikolog sekarang ?". Balas adik nya kritis.

"Aku hanya mendengarnya dari orang-orang. Mereka bilang jika kau terlalu banyak melamun kau akan dirasuki arwah jahat".

"Ya ya ya... dan aku berteman dengan anak dari raja mereka". Balasnya santai.

"Hei hei... kalau kau ketus seperti itu, mana ada pria yang mau denganmu ?".

"Jangan berbicara seperti orang yang sudah tua".

"Well, aku sekarang hampir 40 tahun. Jadi ya aku memang sudah tua".

"Aku ketus atau tidak ketus, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tidak memiliki pacar. Lagipula pria dengan umur seperti ini sudah tidak pantas untuk berpacaran. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi".

"Jelas, itu ada hubungannya. Bayangkan jika kau sedikit lebih ramah kepada setiap orang yang kau temui. Sedikit saja, tidak perlu terlalu banyak. Aku yakin banyak pria yang akan mendekatimu".

"Jangan berbicara seakan aku adalah pria yang sangat haus akan pria lain. Aku bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu. Aku ini tidak mudah di dapatkan".

"Hhhhaaaaahhh... watakmu yang seperti itulah yang membuat mu susah untuk mendapatkan pasangan, Tobirama".

"Sudahlah. Apa tidak ada topik yang lain ? Mana Minato ? Mana anak-anak itu ? Harusnya mereka sudah datang sejak tadi. Kemana mereka semua ?".

"Minato sudah tiba sejak tadi. Sementara anak-anak itu masih di jemput oleh Asuma, Iruka dan Sizune. Harusnya beberapa menit lagi mereka sudah sampai".

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak Apollo itu".

"Naruto... Naruto... Sasuke... bangun... kita akan sampai sebentar lagi".

Sakura membalikkan badannya ke belakang untuk membangunkan 2 anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di kursi paling belakang. Masing-masing kedua tangannya menggoyangkan satu tubuh. Tangan kirinya menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dan tangan kanannya menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hmhhh... uh ? Apa kita sudah sampai ? Hey, Sasuke. Bangun kita sudah sampai". Naruto menggoyangkan sedikit kepala Sasuke yang masih menyender di bahunya. Sedikit sentuhan dari Naruto langsung membuatnya bangun. Sementara sejak tadi Sakura menggoyangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali namun Sasuke tak begerak sama sekali seperti orang yang sudah mati.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Naruto. Kemudian ia sedikit mengucek matanya yang hitam kelam. Di pipinya terlihat sedikit garis bekas pakaian Naruto. Terlihat wajahnya begitu mengantuk seperti orang yang belum tidur selama 3 hari 3 malam. Wajar saja, karena kali ini pertama kalinya ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap, semenjak waktu itu.

"Hei, Sasuke.. kau terlihat mengantuk sekali ? Apa kau kelelahan ? Bukankah kau tadi hanya melindungiku saja ? Kau tidak bertarung melawan para Commander itu kan ?".

"Aku hanya merasa sudah lama tidak tidur nyenyak. Bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali".

"Oh ya ? Sudah berapa lama memangnya kau seperti itu ?".

"10.000 tahun".

"Wh-HAAAAAAH ??!!! You're kidding me right ?!!!".

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu".

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?"'

"Iya. Aku hanya bisa tertidur ketika kau ada di sebelahku. Dulu setiap hari aku bisa tidur dengan pulas karena kita selalu tidur bersama".

"Bersama ?".

"Satu kasur. Satu selimut". (Wajah datar).

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!! MENJAUH DARIKUUUUUU...!!!".

"Kalian berdua memang serasi". (Sakura dengan blushing).

"Kalau kalian mau berpacaran, lakukan di tempat lain". (Kiba).

Sampailah mereka di basecamp yang dimaksud. Daerah sekitar basecamp dilindungi dengan kekkai yang sejenis dengan milik Shino. Namun kekkai itu lebih kuat dan lebih luas jangkauannya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kastil bergaya eropa abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat. Kastil itu hanya memiliki satu jalan masuk dan keluar. Hanya mobil milik basecamp saja yang dapat keluar masuk kekkai dengan leluasa. Jika orang biasa mereka hanya akan melewati daerah itu tanpa mengetahui adanya pintu gerbang memasukki daerah kekkai itu. Kastil bergaya eropa abad pertengahan itulah yang mereka namakan sebagau basecamp. Sebenarnya nama yang Hashirama berikan untuk gedung kastil itu adalah Chaestropearl. Namun nama itu dirasa terlalu sulit diucapkan oleh para anggota. Maka anak-anak muda itu memiliki inisiatif untuk menyebutnya dengan nama yang lebih kekinian, yaitu basecamp.

"Woah...!! Aku tidak percaya ini berada di tengah-tengah kota Konoha..!! Bagaimana orang bisa lewat tanpa melihat kastil semegah ini ?!!". Mata Naruto berbinar ketika ia melihat sebuah kastil megah berdiri.

"Kastil ini dilindungi kekkai Naruto. Seperti milik Shino yang sudah kau lihat tadi ketika pertarungan. Namun kekkai ini lebih luas jangkauannya dan lebih kuat. Selain untuk melindungi kastil ini dari kekuatan jahat, kekkai itu menjaga basecamp kita agar tidak diketahui orang lain". Jelas Iruka sambil menyetir.

"Woah ?!! Jadi ini yang kalian sebut basecamp ?? Aku mengira hanya rumah biasa".

"Hey, kita ini pasukan dewa. Rumah biasa itu terlalu standar". Sahut Kiba.

Di mobil lain, Shikamaru sedang terlibat obrolan seru dengan Asuma.

"Ku dengar tuan Tobirama akan menjadikanmu sekretaris pribadi ketika kau lulus nanti, Shikamaru".

"Yah seperti itu lah katanya". Tanggap Shikamaru malas.

"Sepertinya kau kurang senang dengan itu, nee Shika ?".

"Entahlah, Neji. Aku hanya merasa bahwa itu semua akan merepotkanku".

"Ku dengar kau juga akan di gaji besar".

"3 kali lipat dari gaji menjadi guru".

Twitch.

'Anak kurang ajar itu... apa dia mau menyindir jumlah gajiku. Dasar anak payah'.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ambil saja tawaran tuan Tobirama ?". (Wajah senyum yang dipaksakan karena kesal).

"Aku masih memikirkannya. Lagipula masih ada 2 bulan lagi sebelum ujian akhir. Upacara kelulusan masih 3 bulan lagi. Aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya sekarang. Merepotkan".

"Dari semua anggota.. kenapa dia memilihmu ? Maksudku, kita punya Kakashi. Dia juga orang yang cerdas. Kita juga punya Iruka. Dia adalah orang yang sangat cekatan dan rajin dalam mengerjakan tugas. Kita juga punya Itachi. Selain dia juga cerdas, dia sama dinginnya dengan tuan Tobirama. Kenapa harus kau".

"Entahlah, Asuma-sensei. Memikirkannya terlalu merepotkan bagiku".

"Atau mungkin karena dia tertarik padamu".

"Huh ? Bicara apa kau Neji ? Tentu dia tertarik padaku. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku akan diminta langsung olehnya untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Tentu dia tertarik dengan kecerdasanku ini".

"Bukan, bukan tertarik yang seperti itu yang aku maksudkan, yang aku maksud adalah...".

"Nope. Tidak mungkin".

Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Ia bukan Naruto yang harus menunggu penjelasan secara lengkap untuk memahami apa yang disampaikan oleh lawan bicara. Bahkan sebelum Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rusa malas itu sudah tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam mobil itu.

"Aku hanya menduga dan menebak pertanyaan guru Asuma. There's nothing to be serious about". Tukas Neji.

Ketiga mobil itu telah sampai di halaman kastil. Semua penumpang dari ketiga mobil itu turun dan memasuki kastil bernama super sulit diucapkan itu. Bahkan author saja bingung bagaimana membacanya. Padahal nama itu dibuat dan diri ditulis oleh author bukan ? Sungguh author fic ini begitu gaje dan aneh.

Sebelum masuk, Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang familiar disana. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan plat nomor yang tidak asing sama sekali bagi Naruto.

'This can't be real'.

Segera ia memiliki inisiatif sendiri. Ia langsung saja menanyakannya kepada Sakura, teman sekelasnya.

"Sakura".

"Hmm ? Ada apa, Naruto ?".

"Apakah ayahku adalah seorang pemegang kontrak ?".

"Huh ? Aku pikir kau tahu. Kau kan anaknya. Aku kira kau sudah tahu jadi aku tidak membahasnya. Begitu juga dengan Kiba. Sejujurnya, kami semua mengira kau sudah tahu tentang ayahmu. Jadi kami tidak pernah membahas tentang ayahmu".

"KALAU MEMANG AKU SUDAH TAHU TENTANG AYAHKU TIDAK AKAN AKU KAGET SETENGAH MATI KETIKA KALIAN MEMANGGILKU DEWA CAHAYA DASAR PAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!!!".

Hosh hosh hosh.

"Bagi anggota baru, harap bersabar. Ini ujian. Bagi anggota baru, harap bersabar ini ujian". Seru Kiba dengan pengeras suara portabel.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA SABAR JIKA KALIAN TERUS MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU DARIKU...!!! DAN DARIMANA PULA KAU MENDAPATKAN PENGERAS SUARA ITU...!!!!".

"Ada apa itu ?". (Neji dengan wajah datar).

"Hanya dua orang bodoh yang sedang bertikai. Abaikan saja". (Shikamaru dengan menguap).

"Hey...!! You two...!! Cut it out...!!".

Asuma menggulung lengan panjangnya bersiap untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Asuma mencengkeram kerah belakang dari seragam kedua anak itu kemudian menyeretnya dari belakang. Kiba masih asik dengan pengeras suara portabel nya dan Naruto masih terus emosi seperti orang kerasukan.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tingkah konyol mereka itu sejak tadi diawasi oleh seseorang dari jendela di lantai atas. Orang itu hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Tobirama. Ada apa di luar ? Apa mereka sudah tiba ?".

"Sepertinya".

"Sepertinya mereka anak-anak yang sangat periang. Aku senang sekali".

"Cih..!! Aku tidak suka orang-orang seperti itu".

"Hey hey... jangan lupa, ada anggota baru. Jangan sampai sikap dingin mu yang kelewat batas itu membuatnya takut".

"Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin".

Begitu mereka memasuki gedung kastil mereka sudah di sambut dengan seorang pelayan wanita gang begitu cantik. Berambut coklat panjang dan bersuara indah. Umurnya sebaya dengan para anggota yang masih bersekolah. Namanya adalah Ayame. Dia mewakili 5 pelayan wanita yang lain, menyambut kedatangan para anggota, terutama Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto, selamat datang di kastil Chaestropearl. Para anggota disini lebih sering menyebutnya sebagai basecamp. Aku adalah salah satu pelayan yang ditugaskan oleh tuan Hashirama untuk melayani para anggota. Namaku adalah Ayame".

"Eh-eh ? Ti-tidak usah pakai tuan segala. Panggil saja Naruto. Jangan terlalu formal".

"Tapi, tuan Hashirama dan Tobirama bilang...".

"Kalau begitu, itu perintah dariku, Ayame".

"B-baiklah jika itu adalah perintah, Naruto. Tuan Hashirama dan tuan Tobirama telah menunggu Naruto dan yang lain. Mari ikuti aku".

Naruto berbisik kepada Sakura.

"Dia cantik sekali. Rambutnya coklat panjang".

"Memang diantara pelayan yang lain, Ayame lah yang paling cantik".

"N-Naruto-kun su-suka wanita berambut pa-panjang ya ? A-aku ju-juga berambut pa-panjang". Hinata menanggapi komentar Naruto, namun suaranya terlalu kecil karena malu.

"Huh ? Hinata, kau mengatakan sesuatu ?".

"Eh ? Tidak.. tidak.. tidak... aku tidak mengatakan apapun". (Over blushing).

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Ayame menyusuri lorong-lorong dan koridor kastil yang begitu luas dan panjang. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"Saya hanya mengantar sampai sini. Saya permisi".

"Baiklah, terimakasih Ayame". (Kakashi).

Ckreaaak

Kakashi membuka pintu itu bahkan tanpa mengetuk dan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah terbiasa untuk masuk ruangan itu dan tidak ada yang mengingkarinya.

"Selamat datang para anggota. Dan aku juga harus memberikan sambutan untuk Dewa Cahaya, Apollo".

Seorang pria berambut panjang dan berponi menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh dada kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Memberikan sambutan formal untuk semua anggota, terutama kepada Naruto, manusia pemegang kontrak Dewa Cahaya yang sudah ditunggu kemunculannya selama 10.000 tahun.

"Seorang pemimpin jangan mudah menundukkan kepala. Selamat datang untukmu, Apollo". Padat singkat jelas dan begitu dingin. Itulah Tobirama.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Hashirama, ketua dari para manusia pemegang kontrak Dewa. Dan ini adikku, Tobirama. Dia adalah wakil sekaligus penasehatku. Dan itu..".

"Biar aku perkenalkan diriku sendiri, Hashirama".

Seorang pria berambut kuning tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu besar yang terbuka itu. Ternyata di sudut ruangan di sediakan tempat untuk duduk, sehingga ketika pintu terbuka, orang yang berada disitu tidak terlihat. Minato muncul dari situ sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Yo, Naruto. Ayahmu ini seorang juga seorang pemegang kontrak dengan dewa".

"...". (-_-) Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"A-anak ?" (Hashirama)".

"Terkadang, kebodohan kakak kumat". (Tobirama).

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ??!!".

"SEMUA ORANG TAHU DASAR PAYAH...!!".

Deeeeng.

Aura hitam kelam bergaris memenuhi bagian atas kepala Hashirama yang sedang terduduk di pojok ruangan. Ia merasa ditinggalkan karena mereka semua tahu bahwa Minato adalah ayah dari pemegang kontrak Dewa Cahaya sementara hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mengetahui nya.

Semua sweatdrop. Minus Tobirama yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal yang semacam itu.

"Aku ditinggal kan. Aku ditinggal kan".

"Hhhuh... baiklah. Karena dia sedang seperti itu, aku saja yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada mu, Naruto. Dengarkan baik-baik. Akan ku mulai dari awal dan akan ku buat seringkas mungkin".

"Baik".

"Dahulu. Para bangsa Iblis mendapatkan kekuatan dari kegelapan dan rasa benci dari hati manusia. Raja Lucifer menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menyerang dan memghancurkan bumi. Para dewa tak tinggal diam. Mereka pun hendak menghadang dan memukul mundur para bangsa iblis yang memenuhi bumi. Namun untuk bisa melakukannya para dewa butuh seorang manusia untuk memikul kekuatan dan juga senjata mereka, karena mereka tidak biaa turun ke bumi. Zeuss, dewa langit kemudian membuat mantra kontrak kemudian ia gunakan untuk meminjamkan kekuatan dan senjatanya kepada manusia bumi. Kemudian ia mengajarkannya kepada dewa yang lain. Sehingga terciptalah barisan pasukan dewa di bumi. Setiap 10.000 tahun sekali, Lucifer memulai perang dengan para dewa karena ingin menguasai bumi, dan kita para dewa selalu berhasil memukul mundur mereka dan mengalahkan mereka. Namun perang kali ini, kami ingin sekali untuk mengakhiri perang ini. Bukan hanya memukul mundur, tapi juga mengalahkan dan membunuh semua bangsa iblis yang ada".

Tobirama menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi yang harus kau tahu, Naruto. Anak berambut hitam yang berada di belakang mu itu adalah seorang dari bangsa Iblis".

"...". (Naruto speechless. Matanya sedikit terbelalak).

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu".

"A-aku hanya tahu bahwa nama aslinya adalah Azel".

"Nama aslinya adalah Mammon. Dan dia satu-satu nya anak dari Raja Iblis, Lucifer".

'Anak Raja Iblis ?'.

Tatapan khawatir datang dari beberapa anggota yang lain, seperti Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Kiba dan Iruka. Sementara yang lain hanya memejamkan mata mereka. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya. Mereka hanya berharap Naruto tidak kabur secara tiba-tiba dari kastil.

"Sudah cukup, Tobirama. Biar aku yang ambil alih dari sini". Hashirama ingin merubah suasana gelap yang diciptakan oleh adiknya itu.

"Sudah cukup tentang sejarahnya. Sekarang aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan kekuatan para anggota dan dewa yang memiliki kontrak dengan mereka dari persatu. Mungkin kau mengenal mereka semua, tapi pasti kau tidak tahu kekuatan mereka bukan ?".

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja. Pertama, Aku dan Tobirama.

Aku adalah pemegang kekuatan Zeuss, Dewa langit. Aku menggunakan petir sebagai senjataku. Elemen sihirku adalah elemen petir, air dan tanah sekaligus. Zeuss juga memberiku kemampuan untuk memanggil binatang pembantu apapun yang aku inginkan, sementara yang lain hanya satu.

"Tobirama merupakan pemegang kekuatan Dewa kematian. Anubis. Ia bisa memanipulasi arwah yang sudah mati kemudian menjadikannya alat untuk bertarung. Elemen sihirnya merupakan elemen sihir kegelapan. Oh, ia juga bisa memunculkan arwah-arwah itu untuk menyerang musuh. Kekuatannya sedikit horror. Senjatanya adalah sepasang pedang berujung tumpul tapi bermata dua. Hewan pembantunya adalah anjing hitam yang ia panggil langsung dari neraka.

"Lalu ayahmu dan Kakashi.

"Ayamu memegang kekuatan Savitar. Dewa kecepatan. Senjata yang ayahmu gunakan adalah sarung tangan berduri untuk menyerang musuh dari dekat. Dia juga bisa melakukan teleportasi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Kecepatannya sangat membantu ketika sedang dalam pertempuran. Elemen sihir yang ia gunakan berjenis angin. Hewan pembantunya adalah... aku lupa. Hey Minato, hewan pembantumu apa ?".

"Cheetah".

"Oh iya. Ya ampun aku sudah mulai menua. Dan Kakashi.

Kakashi pemegang kekuatan dewa perang, Ares. Kekuatan bertempurnya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Kakashi bisa menyerang di jarak dekat maupun menengah. Elemen sihirnya adalah petir. Senjata yang di titipkan Ares termasuk banyak. Ia memiliki pedang Ares, perisai, dan baju besi. Pertahanan Kakashi juga sangat kokoh. Hewan pembantu Kakashi adalah Seekor banteng bertubuh manusia, Minotaur".

"Lalu, Asuma dan Iruka".

"Aku sudah melihat kekuatan mereka, dan juga kekuatan Shino".

"Oh begitukah ? Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjut".

"Shikamaru dan Neji. Hmm mereka terlihat serasi sekali".

"Bicara apa ketua itu ? Bikin repot saja".

"Tidak usah terlalu serius".

"Shikamaru meminjam kekuatan Toth, Dewa pengetahuan. Diantara anggota yang lain, Shikamaru lah yang paling cerdas dan pintar. Ia kami percayakan untuk membuat rencana pola serang dan skema peperangan. Semua perencanaan dan taktik kami serahkan kepada Shikamaru. Tapi bukan berarti Shikamaru tidak bisa menyerang. Shikamaru juga memiliki 5 bola pemurnian seperti yang dimiliki oleh Shino. Elemen sihirnya adalah bayangan. Ia memiliki soerang elf bekekuatan sihir 4 elemen sebagai hewan pembantunya. Walaupun elf bukanlah hewan".

"Kemudian Neji, hmm... aku memasangkannya dengan Shikamaru karena dia memiliki penglihatan yang sangat baik. Dia meminjam kekuatan Horus, biasa dijuluki dengan mata dewa oleh orang mesir kuno. Ia bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tapi sebagai gantinya ia dipinjami sayap Horus dan bisa terbang dengan bebas. Elemen sihirnya adalah angin dan hewan pembantunya adalah Garuda".

"Lalu, Shino dan Kiba".

"Shino kau sudah tahu. Jadi langsung Kiba saja. Kiba meminjam kekuatan Dewi bumi, Gaia. Senjata Kiba adalah sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari kayu kekuatan Gaia. Kiba bisa mengendalikan para makhkuk hidup untuk bertarung bersamanya. Elemen sihir Kiba adalah tanah, dan hewan pembantu Kiba adalah Cerberus. Anjing berkepala tiga yang ia pinjam dari Hades".

"Lalu..."

"Cukup dulu untuk hari ini". Potong Minato.

"Hashirama, lihatlah keadaan anakku".

Hashirama yang sejak tadi bercerita terus tanpa henti tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah lelah dan pusing mendengar jalan cerita yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hashirama segera melirik kepada Naruto. Betapa terkejut Hasirama melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan. Naruto terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya dan matanya terus berputar-putar seperti orang linglung.

"Ups. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah. Cukup dulu untuk hari ini. Kita teruskan lain kali. Sekarang kau boleh berkeliling dan melihat seisi kastil ini. Bubar".

Semua orang yang ada disana membubarkan diri dengan tertib. Neji dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mereka berdua. Sakura pergi mencari Itachi. Hinata pergi ke taman bunga. Sai pergi ke atap untuk melukis. Sementara Naruto mengelilingi kastil di temani pamannya. Asuma pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Sementara Kakashi dan Minato...

"Kakashi, ayo pergi".

"Tidak, aku mau istirahat. Hari ini aku tidak mengajar sampai siang seperti biasanya. Aku mau tidur seperti Asuma".

"Ayo cepat ikut saja".

Minato menarik tangan Kakashi dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Oi... mau kau bawa kemana aku ? Pasti kau mau memperkosa tubuhku ya ??!!! Hei..!! Stop...!!".

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Jika memang aku berniat melakukannya pasti kau akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kau akan terbaring lemas di atas kasur dan kau akan memohon agar aku memperkosa mu lagi dan lagi. Kau pasti ketagihan dengan kemampuan ku di atas ranjang".

"Jangan berbicara seakan aku ini seorang pelacur".

"Ayo ikut saja".

Kakashi pun pasrah dengan tarikan tangan besar Minato. Mengikuti kemana arah langkah kaki Minato. Sesampainya di luar, Minato menyuruh Kakashi untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mereka pun berangkat.

"Aku akan mengajak mu minum. Ayo kita ke bar".

"Kau tahu aku tidak mengonsumsi alkohol kan ?".

"Terserah kau minum atau tidak. Yang penting temani aku minum".

"Terserah".

 **TBC**

Classical violin : Gomeeeeeeeeeeen... maaf kali typo nya ganggu hueeee Syl ngetiknya pake hape.. kalo udh capek suka ga liat kalo ada miss... makasih banyak sudah diingatkan *deepbow

Moymoyya : Mungkin refleks... atau mungkin ada masalah dari masa lalu yang belum di selesaikan dengan Hayati.. *paan si :D

Aprilia Echizen : Ganbatte buat UAS praktikum nya yooo walaupun telat ngasi semangatnya hehehe

Aka-chan : maybe i don't separate them... but it's a drama baby... anything could happen :D lolol

TeGa-senpai : Nyehehe... makasih udh mampir senpai... udh lama ga mampir di ToW nih... maafkan diriku ini... nanti di marathon lagi deh... hahaha... iya... pengennya seme semua... tapi nanti gada pihak yg dimasukkin dong wkwkwk...

Ara : WHOA..! WHOAAAAA...! WHOAAAAAAAAA...! Makasih udh mampir... hehehe ikutin terus ya :)

Yiuyuii : Thanks beb udh mampir... ikutib terus ya *

SN27 : Makasih... mungkin karena author nya juga gilak wkwkwk... insyaAllah sampai ke pelaminan sist wkwk :D

Well itu dia sebagian ripiw yang bisa Syl jawab. Mumpung masih dikit hehe (Gaya lo Syl... kayak yang nanti ripiwnya jadi banyak aja lo).

Oke that's it for now

Sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


	4. chapter 4

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter IV : (un)Romantics (Part I)**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

Namikaze Minato - Hatake Kakashi

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melesat meninggalkan kastil megah itu. Selain mobil milik base camp, hanya mobil milik anggota yang bisa menembus kekkai menuju kastil. Termasuk mobil sedan hitam milik Namikaze Minato itu. Di dalam mobil terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang terlibat adu mulut seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua adalah partner dalam pertempuran. Dalam anggota para pemegang kontrak, mereka bertarung secara berpasangan sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Ini untuk memperkecil kemungkinan terbunuhnya seorang anggota pemegang kontrak dalam suatu pertempuran. Karena seperti yang telah diketahui, terbunuhnya seorang anggota pemegang kontrak dalam suatu pertempuran merupakan masalah yang sangat besar dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Menunggu selama 10.000 tahun bukanlah menunggu dengan waktu yang sebentar.

Namikaze Minato. Sosok suami dan ayah yang baik. Ia begitu menyayangi anak dan istrinya. Ia menikah di umur yang terbilang cukup muda, yaitu 18 tahun. Istrinya juga berumur 18 tahun, namun berbeda bulan. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita cantik berambut merah nan panjang. Namun ketika ia marah iya akan tampak lebih menakutkan dibanding Raja Iblis. (Seriously, don't mess with her, EVER..!!) Baru 3 bulan menikah, Kushina sudah mengalami tanda-tanda kehamilan. Dan sembilan bulan kemudian, lahirlah seorang anak laki-laki dari mereka berdua. Mereka namakan Uzumaki Naruto, mengikut nama keluarga ibunya.

Minato merupakan sosok pria yang hangat. Sifatnya begitu ramah dan humoris. Dia pria yang sangat suka bercanda dengan orang lain. Kadang bercandanya kelewatan, tapi masih dalam batas kewajaran. Dia juga suka menggoda orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sekarang ini. Entah mengapa melihat reaksinya ketika menggodanya membuat hati pria berambut kuning bermata biru itu menjadi gembira.

Minato hampir tidak memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Dari masa kanak-kanak sampai ia menikah, ia jalani sebagaimana layaknya seorang anak laki-laki yang tumbuh hingga dewasa. Orang tuanya baik dan penuh kasih sayang, masa remajanya ia habiskan bersama dengan teman-temannya, dan ia menikahi wanita cantik yang ia cintai kemudian memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri. What a perfect life. Namun sebaik apapun dan sesempurna apapun seorang manusia, tak ada gang luput dari cacat dan cela. Begitu juga Minato. Minato mungkin seorang pemegang kontrak dengan dewa yang suci, namun itu tidak serta merta merubahnya menjadi seorang yang bersifat seperti dewa yang tidak memiliki kesalahan. Minato memiliki sesuatu ingatan yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Bahkan istri dan anaknya sendiri. Hanya ia, orang yang terlibat, dan Tuhan yang tahu akan kejadian malam itu. (Dan author tentunya. Orang author yang bikin wkwkwkwk).

Itu merupakan kejadian dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Minato masih berumur 30 tahun dan pria itu berumur 20 tahun. Malam itu malam musim panas yang begitu cerah. Cahaya bulan yang kemuning dan remang-remang menerangi sisi jalan yang terlihat gelap itu. Samar-samar seorang pemuda melihat dari kejauhan sesosok pria lain yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan. Sepertinya ia sedang mabuk berat. Niat hati ingin mengabaikannya begitu saja, karena belum terlalu jelas siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Wajahnya masih tertutup gelapnya malam. Cahaya rembulan tak cukup untuk mengidentifikasi milik siapa wajah pemabuk itu. Kedua pria itu pun terus mendekat dan mendekat hingga akhirnya si pemuda menyadari siapa sebenarnya pemabuk itu. Dan naas nya, pria mabuk itu jatuh tepat di depan sang pemuda. Refleks ia membuka kedua tangannya dan membiarkan orang mabuk itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Itu masih lebih baik dari pada ia harus melihat orang mabuk itu jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal yang kasar. Berat badan orang itu tidak seringan yang ia kira. Nafas sang pemuda bahkan tertahan hingga mengejan hanya untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang hampir ikut ambruk karena menahan tubuh berat itu secara relfek dan spontan. Ketidakberuntungannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ketika akhirnya sang pemuda mampu berdiri tegak, si pemabuk memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di bahu si pemuda. Membuat kemeja putihnya kotor dan bau. Sudah cukup. Kesabaran pemuda itu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Terlihat urat di dahinya tanda bahwa ia sedang emosi.

"BAKA MINATOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!".

"Eh, Kau yang menolongku, Kakashi ? Aku kira seorang wanita yang memelukku. Pantas saja dadanya datar". Minato yang sedang mabuk menjawab sekenanya. Membuat emosi Kakashi makin menjadi. Rasanya melihatnya jatuh ke atas aspal yang kasar akan membuatnya lebih baik. Ia mendorong tubuh itu sekuat tenaga sampai Minato pun jatuh terduduk.

Bugh.

"Aw... itteee... Kakashi tega sekali kepadaku".

"Kau muncul entah dari mana dalam keadaan mabuk. Lalu dengan enaknya kau jatuh menimpaku. Kemudian kau memuntahkan isi perutmu di kemejaku yang baru aku beli tadi siang. Lalu setelah kau sadar kau kecewa karena yang menolongmu bukan seorang wanita. Apa-apaan kau ini..!! Sudahlah. Aku pulang. Temukan jalan pulangmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu. Lagipula aku bukan perempuan. Duduklah di sana sampai ada wanita yang mau menolongmu".

Dengan kesal, Kakashi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan si pria berambut kuning yang maaih terduduk di bawah lampu jalan. Ia bersandar dengan kedua tangannya kebelakang. Kakashi sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk berbalik kemudian menolong orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu. Lagipula, dia itu laki-laki, tidak akan ada orang yang akan berbuat macam-macam kepada nya. Kalaupun ada, dia adalah seorang pemegang kontrak dewa. Dia bisa mengalahkan orang yang akan berbuat jahat kepadanya dengan sangat mudah.

Namun, niat hati Kakashi itu serta merta runtuh ketika suara berat itu memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh memelas.

"Kakashi...".

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh. Lihat saja apa yang ia lakukan ke kemeja baruku. Ditambah lagi warnanya putih. Akan susah sekali dicucinya. Aku tidak mau menolongnya'.

"Kakashi...".

"UGH...!!!".

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Terlihat seorang pria berambut silver sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena jalan itu sedikit menanjak naik. Alasan utama mengapa ia kesusahan bukanlah pada jalannya, melainkan pada apa yang ia bawa. Ia sedang membawa (memapah) beban seorang pria dewasa. Di tambah lagi badannya yang tidak kurus. Badannya begitu berisi dan berotot, membuat beban yang harus di tarik oleh Kakashi semakin besar. Ditambah lagi jalan yang sedikit menanjak. Kakashi sempat merasa bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. Nafasnya begitu terengah-engah karena tubuhnya mulai kelelahan. Ia berniat untuk membawa si rambut kuning ke apartemennya. Basecamp terlalu jauh untuk di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sementara apartemennya hanya berjarak 5 menit berjalan kaki.

"Hei, berapa banyak yang kau minum ? Kau begitu mabuk sampai tidak bisa berjalan sendiri ?".

"£_(££@!#(;!:". Minato terdengar bergumam aneh tidak jelas. Ia begitu mabuk sampai sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di bawa oleh Kakashi.

Plak

Kakashi menampar wajah Minato agar ia sadar dari mabuknya, dan ternyata berhasil. Setelah wajahnya ditampar sedikit oleh Kakashi, omongannya jadi bisa dimengerti.

"Mmmhhhh... sepertinya... aku minum beberapa botol. Mungkin 10... mungkin 20... aku lupa".

"Apa kau gila...!! Apa yang terjadi sampai kau mabuk berat seperti ini ??!!".

Minato menundukkan wajahnya masih dalam keadaan dipapah oleh Kakashi. Sepertinya pertanyaan Kakashi tepat pada sasaran. Samar-samar terlihat wajah Minato menjadi murung ketika ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang dirundung masalah besar. Mungkin ia ada masalah dengan keluarganya ?.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab. Kau akan ku bawa ke apartemen ku. Kau bisa beristirahat sampai besok di sana".

"Kakashi".

"Hmm ?".

"Really. Thank you".

Blush

"A-ah..!! Sudahlah..!! Kau ini mabuk berat jadi jangan bicara lagi. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu terdengar semakin ngelantur saja".

Apartemen sederhana Kakashi sudah terlihat dari tempat merek sedang berjalan. Minato sudah bungkam dalam diam. Ia tak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata atau kalimat aneh yang membuat orang yang memapahnya.makin salah tingkah. Sebenarnya berada sedekat itu dengan Minato sudah membuat jantung Kakashi berdentum keras seperti mau keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagian besar tubuh mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain benar-benar membuat Kakashi semakin tidak karuan. Apalagi bau parfum Minato yang tercium begitu kuat dari leher dan tubuhnya, Kakashi benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin rasanya ia terlantarkan saja orang itu di jalan dan pulang ke apartemennya sendirian. Tapi hatinya tak tega melihat orang yang ia sukai mabuk sendirian di jalan dan berjalan tanpa arah.

Ya, Kakashi menyukai Minato sejak berada masih di bangku SMA. Waktu itu Minato mengajar sebagai guru pengganti di sekolah Kakashi. Dan mulai saat itulah Kakashi menyukai Minato. Pada saat upacara kelulusan, Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanya itu kepada gurunya. Namun seperti yang sudah ia duga, perasaannya tidak berbalas. Gurunya itu sudah memiliki istri dan satu anak laki-laki. Gurunya adalah seorang straight. Perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas sampai kapanpun. Namun ia bersyukur, Gurunya itu masih mau untuk bergaul dan menjadi temannya. Tidak menjauhinya seperti yang ada di bayangannya sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Pada saat ulang tahun Kakashi yang ke-tujuhbelas, kekuatan kontrak dan sihirnya bangkit. Sejak saat itu ia dipasangkan dengan Minato sebagai partner dalam pertempuran. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan akrab hingga saat ini.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah apartemen kecil milik Kakashi. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki uang untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih bagus, hanya saja itu sana dengan menyia-nyiakan uang. Kakashi sudah dapat tempat tinggal di kastil. Apartemen ini hanyalah sebagai alamat samaran agar orang lain tidak curiga. Apartemen itu hanya memiliki satu kasur dan kamar mandi. Tidak ada ruang makan dan tidak ada ruang tamu. Hanya sebatas untuk tidur dan keperluan kamar mandi. Karena tidak banyak perabotnya, kamar itu jadi terasa sangat luas.

Kakashi langsung menaruh (membanting) jasad pria pemabuk itu ke kasurnya. Sesaat ia beristirahat untuk mengambil dan mengatur nafas sambil membunyikan sendi dan tulangnya yang terasa kaku. 15 menit memapah Minato bukan pekerjaan yang bisa di bilang ringan. Sejenak ia memandangi tubuh Minato yang sedang tergeletak terlentang di atas kasurnya, dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

"AKU BELUM MEMBERSIHKAN BEKAS MUNTAH DARI MULUTNYA...!! SPREIKU BISA BAU TERKENA BEKAS MUNTAHNYA..!! DAN LAGI, KEMEJAKU...!!! MINATO PAYAH..!!".

Segera ia membuka kemejanya dan langsung merendam kemeja putih nya itu dalam mesin cuci. Membiarkan tubuhnya terlihat dan terkspos sempurna tanpa sehelai kainpun. Kulitnya yang sedikit pucat dan juga ototnya yang sudah terbentuk sempurna hasil latihannya selama ini ia biarkan begitu saja. Kakashi kemudian mengambil tisu basah dari lemari kecil di dekat kasurnya, dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa muntah dari mulut dan bibir Minato. Minato masih memejamkan matanya ketika Kakashi mulai membersihkan dirinya. Mata Kakashi terus saja memandangi wajah indah itu. Pandangannya tak bisa beralih dari pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna tanpa cacat. Bibirnya yang tipis dan lembut. Matanya begitu biru seperti langit yang cerah. Kakashi hampir hilang kendali saat tangannya yang lain mencoba menyentuh pahatan Tuhan itu. Namun ia berhasil menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah itu. Ia menggenggam tangan nya sendiri kemudian segera menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan sisa muntah dari mulut Minato.

Ayah satu anak itu tertidur dalam keadaan berpakaian lengkap dengan sepatu yang masih tergantung manis di kedua kakinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi pria yang lebih muda kecuali ia yang harus membereskan semuanya. Iya mulai dari mencopot sepatu Minato, kemudian melepas jaketnya. Ia melihat kemeja Minato juga terkena muntahannya sendiri. Sekali lagi, si silver tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Oh God, please don't do this to me".

Kakashi mulai melepas kancing kemeja Minato dari yang paling atas. Mulai terlihat bagian yang berada di bawah leher Minato, Kakashi menelan ludah. Kemudian lanjut lagi ke kancing yang kedua, garis yang membelah antara dada Minato mulai terlihat, Kakashi makin gugup, tapi bersemangat. Kemudian kancing yang ketiga, dadanya terkespos sempurna dan mulai terlihat otot perut Minato, detak jantung Kakashi tidak karuan. Kemudian kancing yang keempat, seluruh tubuh Minato benar-benar terbuka dan terlihat secara jelas, Kakashi merasakan ada yang mengeras di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

'Damn...! Damn...!!! DAMN...!! Kenapa aku harus menemukannya mabuk malam ini ??!!! Selama bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini untuknya. Namun sekarang... rasanya seperti panas setahun hilang oleh hujan sehari'.

Kakashi ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap tubuh sempurna milik Minato. Ia takut perasaannya akan semakin dalam, padahal ia tahu kalau perasaannya tidak akan pernah berbalas dan itu pasti akan terasa sakit.

Ia segera menarik lengan Minato untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin melepas kemeja nha yang sudah terbuka di bagian lengan. Sialnya, Minato mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang. Agak susah untuk di lepas dengan keadaan Minato saat itu. Kakashi terpaksa menarik paksa tubuh Minato, kemudian melepaskan kemeja berlengan panjang itu dari lengan Minato.

"Sudah seperti adegan pemerkosaan saja".

Lengan kanan sudah terlepas dari kemeja, lanjut ke lengan kiri. Kakashi yang berdiri di sisi kanan Minato agak kesusahan untuk meraih dan melepaskan kemeja Minato di bagian kiri. Kakashi sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya secara penuh, namun ia masih kesulitan untuk melepaskan kemeja itu.

"Su-sah sekali... Mi-minato... tubuh mu berat se-kali...!!".

Kemudian

"Ugh..!!".

Kakashi yang terlalu konsentrasi dengan kemeja Minato akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan nya sendiri. Ia jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Minato yang sedang terbaring terlentang dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Bisa kita katakan Minato bertelanjang dada karena kemejanya hanya tinggal menutupi bagian lengan kirinya saja. Sementara bagian yang lain sudah terbuka semua. Kepala Kakashi mendarat tepat di bahu Minato, dan dada mereka saling bertemu. Kakashi merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Minato. Minato seharusnya mabuk dan tertidur. Tapi ini...

Degg Degg Degg...

Kakashi bisa merasakan detak jantung Minato yang begitu kuat karena dada mereka saling bersentuhan skin-to-skin. Jantung Minato berdebar hebat, apa yang terjadi ?.

'Goddamn..!! BARESKIN...!!!!'.

Sebelum Kakashi menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dengan cepat Minato memegangi tubuh Kakashi dengan satu lengannya, kemudian membanting Kakashu ke atas kasur. Sekarang ia yang berada di atas dan Kakashi yang berada di bawah. Kakashi masih melongo, dan memproses apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya. Setahunya, Minato tertidur sejak tadi, tapi sekarang.

"Mi-minato, apa yang kau lakukan ?".

Si pemuda samar-samar melihat wajah pria yang berada di atasnya diwarnai dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sepertinya ia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol dan kesadaran orang itu masih belum pulih. Kakashi mencoba untuk menyadarkan Minato agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Minato... hey.. MINATO-SENSEI...!!!".

Namun orang yang dipanggil tidak menyahuti. Malah sepertinya keadaan dirasa semakin parah oleh Kakashi. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bagian bawah Minato dan menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh nya.

'This can't be happening right now'.

"Minato-sensei sadarlah... Minato-sensei...".

Tangan Kakashi berusaha untuk menampar wajah itu agar ia sadar kembali, tapi langkah Minato selanjutnya sungguh sangat diluar dugaan. Minato menangkap tangan Kakashi dan menekannya di atas kepalanya. Ia meraih tangan Kakashi yang lain kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Minato sedang mabuk tapi cengkeraman tangannya begitu kuat hingga Kakashi tak mampu melawan apalagi melepaskan cengkeraman nya.

"Le-paskan aku... Minato-sensei...".

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu telinga Kakashi dan membisikkan sesuatu yang juga sangat mengejutkan Kakashi.

"Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai ku, nee Kakashi ? Berarti aku boleh melakukan ini dengan mu bukan ?".

Suara berat itu mengalun rendah di telinga pria berambut silver yang berada di bawah sang pemilik suara. Membuat hatinya berdesir dan detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. Ia memang menyukainya, hanya saja ia tak menyangka hari ini ia benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu dengan Minato. Kedua tangan Kakashi yang tadi sempat melawan pun perlahan melemah ketika Minato mulai mendaratkan lidahnya di leher Kakashi. Ia mulai menjilati dan menciumi leher dan telinga Kakashi. Sesekali ia menggigit lembut telinga Kakashi, membuat pria berambut silver keperakan itu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya.

Minato berpindah ke dada Kakashi. Ia mulai menciumi dan menjilati daerah sensitif milik Kakashi. Sesekali ia meremas dada Kakashi yang berotot besar. Entah mengapa dada Kakashi begitu terasa pas di genggaman sang Namikaze. Sesekali pula ia menggigit bagian dada Kakashi yang berwarna coklat. Suara lengkingan tinggi dan nafas yang tertahan mewarnai apartemen kecil Kakashi malam itu.

"Kakashi...".

Kakashi yang merasa namanya di panggil melirik ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Can i ?".

Sedikit anggukan dengan kepala Kakashi menandakan pemilik tubuh itu sudah siap menuju tahap selanjutnya. Tahap dimana tubuhnya dan tubuh Minato akan menjadi satu. Rasa sakit pada saat pertama kali benda itu memasuki tubuh Kakashi segera tergantikan dengan perasaan yang tidak terungkap dengan kata-kata. Seiring dengan naiknya intensitas gerakan dari Minato, suara Kakashi juga mulai terdengar semakin keras. Suara berat Kakashi terus saja memanggil nama orang yang sedang "menggarap" tubuhnya itu. Dia tidak bohong soal kemampuan dirinya diatas ranjang. Satu jam penuh ia melakukannya dengan Kakashi. Berbagai macam posisi ia lakukan dan Kakashi pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemana arahnya. Satu jam penuh tubuh Kakashi merasakan nikmat yang tiada henti. Sampai akhirnya setelah satu jam mereka berdua mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Setelah beberapa menit Minato menciumi bibir Kakashi setelah bercinta, Minato langsung ambruk tertidur di sebelah Kakashi.

Sang pemilik apartemen segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan rektumnya dari cairan putih milik tamunya yang cukup banyak. Ia keluarkan semuanya di dalam Kakashi dan Kakashi sekali lagi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Rasa kesal dan penyesalan menjalar di hati pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu. Ia membiarkan perasaannya mengendalikan akalnya, dan ia sangat membenci itu. Dia sudah berkomitmen untuk membuang semua perasaan yang ia miliki untuk gurunya. Namun malam ini ia malah melakukan hal itu dengan gurunya. Ia gagal, ia kembali jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Di dalam hatinya masih ada sedikit rasa berharap agar gurunya itu bisa mencintainya. Cara dia menyentuh tubuhnya, cara dia mencium dan mengecup bibirnya, cara dia melakukan hal itu dengannya, Kakashi merasa benar-benar diperlakukan seperti harta karun. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat dispesialkan oleh perlakuan Minato padanya. Begitu lembut namun bergairah. Dan sekali lagi, Kakashi sangat membenci perasaan yang sekarang sedang ia rasakan.

Kakashi benci karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih berharap pada suatu yang jelas tidak akan terjadi. Kejadian tadi hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang besok akan dilupakan. Meskipun ia memaksa Minato mengakuinya, Minato dengan pasti dengan mudahnya akan berkata bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Dia sudah memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan anak yang sehat. Sementara Kakashi, ia hanyalah sebuah kerikil yang mengganggu jalan Minato dan keluarganya.

"SIAL...!!!!!".

Kakashi menutup wajahnya dalam diam. Air matanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Diam-diam Kakashi menangis malam itu di dalam kamar mandinya.

"Aku begitu murahan. Pria macam apa aku ini. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang bisa mengandung seorang anak". Sambil mengusap air matanya, Kakashi merutuki nasib dirinya yang merupakan seorang pria.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, keesokan harinya si pria kuning itu tidak mengingat sama sekali apa saja yang telah ia lakukan dengan Kakashi. Ia mengaku yang ia ingat hanya ia muntah di baju Kakashi. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun. Sang pemuda pun enggan untuk berterus terang. Terkadang ada perkara yang lebih baik untuk tetap tidak diketahui.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Kakashi sejak tadi tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil. Wajah nya pun ia palingkan dari pria yang sedang menyetir mobil di sampingnya.

"Hei, Kakashi... kau kenapa ? Kau menangis ?".

"...". Kakashi masih diam tak menjawab.

Tepat saat lampu merah dan berhenti, tangan Minato berusaha menyentuh Kakashi yang sejak tadi murung tidak jelas. Tapi...

PLAKK

Dengan kasar Kakashi menepis tangan Minato yang bahkan belum sempat menyentuh tubuhnya. Rupanya ingatannya tadi mempengaruhi mood dan suasana hati Kakashi saat itu.

"Hei..!! That's rude..!! Ada apa sebenarnya ?".

"Tidak ada. Jangan menyentuhku".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi mengajakmu ke bar, sepertinya kau sedang kesal. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen mu saja. Lagipula juga satu jalan. Aku malas untuk putar arah ke kastil".

Sesampainya mereka di depan apartemen Kakashi, sang pemuda langsung saja membuka pintu mobil dan turun tanpa berkata apapun kepada si pemilik mobil. Minato yang mengerti bahwa Kakashi sedang badmood (walaupun tak mengerti apa sebabnya) tak berkomentar banyak.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau biaa hubungi aku seperti biasanya". Ujar Minato dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak usah memberiku perhatian berlebih". (Tanpa berbalik).

Kakashi segera masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. Meninggalkan Minato yang sedang bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kesalahan apa yang ia buat sampai mantan muridnya jadi seperti itu.

"Mungkin itu hanya PMS. Haha".

Minato melesat dengan mobil hitamnya menuju tempat tujuannya. Sementara Kakashi hanya duduk bersandar pada pintu masuk apartemennya sambil menutup wajahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak berambut kuning itu terus mengikuti kemana pamannya pergi. Hari itu Iruka mengajak Naruto berkeliling kastil dan menunjukkan seluruh bagian kastil kepada keponakan kesayangannya. Dari basement sampai lantai paling atas semua Iruka tunjukkan tanpa terlewat satu bagian pun. Tur itu berakhir di kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Naruto. Yap. Semua para anggota diharuskan untuk tinggal didalam kastil kecuali ketua, wakil ketua dan Minato. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Hashirama membolehkan Minato tinggal di luar kastil, tapi itu lah yang terjadi. Mereka diperbolehkan pulang setiap waktu, namun dengan catatan tidak boleh terlalu sering. Mereka juga boleh pulang demi kepentingan menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai pemegang kontrak. Seperti ketika ada teman mereka main ke rumah mereka atau sanak keluarga, mereka boleh pulang untuk berada disana sebagai orang biasa.

Setiap kamar memiliki 2 tepat tidur. Para anggota akan tidur dengan partner pertempuran mereka masing-masing. Sementara Naruto...

"Nah Naruto. Ini bagian terakhir. Ini adalah kamarmu".

"Kamar ?".

"Yap, Tuan Hashirama pasti tadi lupa membertahumu. Kau akan tinggal disini selama kau menjadi pemegang kontrak. Bukan berarti kau tidak boleh pulang, kau boleh pulang ke rumah mu, asal jangan terlalu sering. Ini juga untuk melindungi dirimu dan yang lain. Aku yakin ibumu juga pasti sudah tahu akan hal ini".

"Oh, tapi aku belum membawa barang-barang ku kemari. Lagipula, besok adalah ulang tahun ku. Bisakah aku pindah ke sini setelah ulang tahun ku saja ?".

"Haha, tentu. Tuan Hashirama tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena telat sehari atau dua hari. Jangan samakan asrama ini dengan asrama sekolah Naruto". Tawa Iruka geli.

"Hehe, baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sudah mulai bosan tinggal di rumah. Suasana baru si kastil ini sepertinya cocok untukku".

"Syukurlah jika kau setuju.. eh ??".

Dari kejauhan, Iruka melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang begitu familiar. Sepertinya ia harus meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga. Firasat nya mengatakan akan terjadi perbincangan pribadi antara Naruto dan anak itu di tempat sekarang ia berada.

"Ada apa, paman Iruka ?".

"Sepertinya, aku harus pergi. Asuma menungguku di kamar. Aku pergi dulu".

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas tur kecilnya, paman Iruka".

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang juga mengarah ke pintu kamar itu.

"Eh, Sasuke ? Sedang apa kau ?".

"Aku mau masuk ke kamarku".

"Kamarmu ? Tapi ini...". Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, kita sekamar". (Wajah datar).

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT...???!!!!!".

"Bisakah kau menyikapi sesuatu dengan biasa saja. Tidakkkah kau berpikir bahwa sikapmu terlalu berlebihan ?".

"A-aku hanya kaget".

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau belum siap".

"A-apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi ?!!".

"Kau masuk atau tidak ?".

"B-baik".

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Naruto sedikit terperangah dengan besarnya kamar yang ia tempati. Kamar itu bahkan lima kali lebih besar dari kamarnya di rumah. Di sana terdapat dua ranjang yang terpisah oleh sebuah rak kecil. Kedua ranjang itu bersebelahan tepat di samping jendela besar ala kastil. Sementara di luar ada balkon yang sangat luas.

"Kau boleh memilih ranjang mana yang kau mau". Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh ? Aku boleh memilih duluan ? Baiklah. Aku ingin yang lebih dekat dengan jendela".

"Oke, aku akan tidur di ranjang satunya".

'Setidaknya kami berbeda ranjang'.

Keadaan pun hening dan sedikit canggung. Setidaknya hanya Naruto yang merasa seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke tetap pada wajah datarnya sambil membaca buku diatas tempat tidurnya. Naruto sejak tadi terluhat gelisah karena merasa canggung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya secara mendadak pun langsung membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Naruto".

"E-eh ?? Sasuke ??!! Kau membutuhkanku ?".

'BODOH..!! Jawaban macam apa itu ?'.

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang ?". Wajah Sasuke mendadak serius.

"Eh ? Mengapa kau bertanya begitu ?".

"Kau tadi telah mendengar sendiri bahwa aku ini sebenarnya bukan seorang pemegang kontrak dengan dewa. Aku ini seorang dari bangsa Iblis. Bahkan aku ini adalah anak dari Raja Iblis itu sendiri. Aku ini orang jahat. Apa kau tidak membenciku ?".

"Oh, itu... Aku rasa aku hanya kaget saja. Aku tidak membencimu. Lagipula, siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang jahat ? Apa kau sendiri merasa bahwa kau adalah orang jahat ? Berasal dari bangsa yang jahat atau anak dari orang jahat bukan berarti kau itu jahat bukan ? Mereka adalah mereka dan kau adalah kau. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik. Dan aku mempercayaimu".

"Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba mengkhianatimu ? Aku membunuhmu kemudian aku berbalik membela ayahku ?".

"Entahlah. Tapi jika memang kau ingin melakukan nya, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sekarang ? Tidak ada seorang pun selain kita berdua disini. Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa kekuatan mu lebih dari cukup untuk membunuhku. Setelah itu kau bisa menyelinap keluar kemudian kembali ke tempat asalmu. Mudah bukan ?".

"Itu...".

"Atau tadi pagi ketika para bangsa iblis menyerang. Kau berada di dekatku waktu itu. Kau bisa saja dengan mudah untuk menangkap ku kemudian menyerahkan ku kepada para Commander itu. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya ?".

"Aku...".

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke". Naruto tersenyum hangat ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam. Ia hanya menatap Naruto sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

'Kenapa dia hanya menatapku saja ? Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu. Apa aku salah bicara ?'.

"Hei.. Kenapa hanya menatapku seperti itu ? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung mu ?".

"Ehmm... (berdehem) tidak. Hanya saja...".

"Hanya saja ?".

"That was super cute". (Wajah Sasuke blushing manly).

"E-eh ??!! Apa maksudmu ? I'm not cute. I'm manly".

"Oh yea ??".

"Y-yeah".

'Orang ini. Nada bertanya nya seperti orang yang menantang berkelahi'. (-_-)

"Naruto".

"Hmm ?".

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu ?".

"Eh ?? U-untuk apa ?".

"Aku hanya ingin saja".

"Hanya memeluk ?".

"Apa kau ingin yang lebih ?".

"B-bukan itu yang aku maksudkan...!!!".

"Iya, hanya memeluk saja".

'Well, it's just a hug. There's nothing wrong with it'.

"B-baiklah. Si-silahkan saja".

Sasuke berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang juga duduk di kasurnya sendiri. Perlahan Sasuke berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruto sedang duduk. Tangan Sasuke pun terbuka dan merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Azel akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Memeluk tubuh Apollo yang sudah ia tunggu selama 10.000 tahun. Semua rasa rindu, sakit dan sedihnya selama penantian panjang itu melebur menjadi satu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan makin membenamkan wajah nya di pundak Naruto. Aroma jeruk segar menyeruak di hidung Sasuke. Suara tarikan nafas dalam Sasuke begitu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke ?".

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku pasti akan menjagamu".

Sebuah senyum tulus terkembang di wajah Naruto bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkeram lembut bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke di sore itu. Merekapun berpelukan dalam diam sampai akhirnya mereka lepas dan kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing.

Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji.

Di perjalanannya menuju kamar, Iruka bertemu dengan Neji, partner Shikamaru dalam pertempuran. Ia ingat bahwa Tobirama berpesan padanya untuk mencari Shikamaru. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki urusan dengan Shikamaru. Entah mengapa rasanya sedikit aneh. Kalau memang Tobirama memiliki urusan dengan anak itu, mengapa harus menitip pesan ? Bukankah mereka berdua memiliki ponsel yang sama-sama canggih ? Entahlah. Yang penting Iruka hanya menyampaikan pesan dan amanat dari Tobirama. Segera Iruka mencegat Neji yang berpapasan dengannya di salah satu koridor kastil.

"Hey, Neji".

"Iya, Iruka-san ada apa ?".

"Apa kau tahu dimana Shikamaru ?".

"Iya. Dia ada di kamar sedang tidur sepertinya. Kenapa ?".

"Bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu ?".

"Tentu".

"Tolong sampaikan pada Shikamaru, ia sedang dicari oleh tuan Tobirama. Beliau mengatakan bahwa beliau memiliki urusan dengan Shikamaru".

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyampaikan nya".

"Terima kasih, Neji".

"Sama-sama".

Hyuuga Neji. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang bermata putih. Merupakan anggota salah satu clan terkenal di Konoha dan merupakan sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata. Neji merupakan orang yang pendiam, tapi ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu kaku. Ia hanya tidak suka banyak berbicara. Kekuatannya baru bangkit semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Ia dipasangkan dengan anak laki-laki lain yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Neji merupakan anak yang tertutup. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri, kecuali kepada Shikamaru. Neji dan Shikamaru telah berteman sejak berumur empat tahun, sehingga mereka sudah saling mengetahui tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Neji adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta, sama seperti partnernya, Shikamaru. Hanya saja Shikamaru lebih bisa untuk membuka hatinya dibanding Neji. Neji bukannya tidak bisa jatuh cinta, ia hanya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk jatuh cinta. Ada beberapa gadis yang sesuai dengan tipenya, akan tetapi Neji tidak terlalu menggebu untuk mendekati mereka dan mendapatkan hati mereka. Bagi Neji, belajar itu lebih penting ketimbang harus menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti berpacaran. Jadilah ia hingga saat ini tidak pernah memiliki pacar barang satupun.

Hampir sama dengan partner nya, Shikamaru juga belum pernah merasakan yang namanya berpacaran dengan siapapun. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu untuk mendekati orang yang ia suka, hanya saja menurutnya berpacaran dan menjalin hubungan romantis dengan anak sebayanya itu sangat merepotkan. Mereka terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan berlebihan. Shikamaru tidak tertarik walaupun mereka memiliki wajah yang sempurna dan menjadi idola di kelas. Shikamaru tidak begitu perduli, yang penting tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggu tidur keramatnya ketika ia sedang berada di kelas.

Nara Shikamaru. Seorang anak dengan kecerdasan jauh di atas rata-rata anak sebayanya. Sebenarnya jika ia mau dan sungguh-sungguh dalam belajar, ia harusnya sudah bisa memgambil kuliah S2 dan mengerjakan thesisnya. Akan tetapi, menurut Shikamaru semua itu terlalu merepotkan. Ya. Selain kepintarannya yang luar biasa, Shikamaru juga memiliki tingkat kemalasan yang berada di luar batas kewajaran. Bagaimana tidak, menurutnya, semua urusan yang melibatkannya entah itu penting atau tidak adalah merepotkan baginya. Malah, semakin penting suatu tugas, menurutnya itu akan semakin merepotkan. Shikamaru tidak suka diberi tanggung jawab yang besar. Cara hidup Shikamaru itu terlalu santai dan ia tidak begitu suka hal-hal yang terlalu serius.

Shikamaru sedang berbaring santai di atas kasurnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Terlihat kedua telinga nya tersumpal dengan earphone. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati sebuah tontonan video dari ponselnya. Ia begitu konsentraso dengan video itu sampai ia tidak sadar Neji telah memasuki kamar itu.

"Shika".

"...". (Tidak mendengar)

"Shika".

"...". (Masih tidak mendengar).

Neji pun maju dan dengan paksa mencopot earphone dari telinga rusa malas itu. Kemudian ia mencoba lagi untuk memanggil sahabat nya sejak kecil itu.

"Shika".

"Apa sih ? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang seru seperti ini ?".

"Cepat atau lambat video porno seperti itu akan mempengaruhi cara pikirmu Shikamaru".

"Siapa yang menonton video seperti itu".

"Ah sudahlah. Aku ke sini mendapat pesan dari tuan Tobirama. Ia sedang mencarimu karena suatu urusan. Ia bilang ia ada urusan denganmu".

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana setelah ini selesai".

"I don't think that's a good idea. Tuan Tobirama orang yang tidak suka menunggu. Kau tau itu bukan ?".

"CK..!! Baik baik...!! Aku kesana sekarang. Merepotkan sekali".

"Memangnya apa yang tidak merepotkanmu ? Sepertinya semua hal di dunia ini merepotkanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu memikirkannya".

"Entahlah. Jaa, aku pergi dulu".

Shikamaru bergegas pergi keluar kamar menuju ke ruangan dimana Tobirama berada. Sementara di ruangannya, Tobirama sudah bersiap dengan setelan jas dan bawahan jeansnya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup dan memandangi cermin setiap 1 menit sekali untuk melihat penampilannya. Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Sigh.

"Bodoh nya aku ini. Hanya seperti ini saja tingkahku sudah seperti wanita yang akan di ajak berkencan. Padahal aku hanya akan mencari informasi tentang anak itu. Apakah ia menyukai pria atau wanita. Hanya itu. Kalau dia menyukai wanita, tentu aku akan mundur. Tapi bagaimana jika ia menyukai pria ? Apakah aku akan maju untuk mendekati dirinya ? Kalaupun aku maju, apakah ia tertarik dengan pria yang sudah berumur sepertiku ? Damn, ini terdengar konyol. Aku berumur 35 tahun dan ia baru berumur 17 tahun. Selisih umur kita berdua mencapai 18 tahun. Itu berarti aku lulus SMA dan mulai kuliah dan dia baru lahir. Sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil, mungkin aku harus mencari pria yang sebaya denganku".

Tobirama adalah tipe pemikir. Otaknya yang cerdas dan sifat alami nya yang sangat berhati-hati seringkali membuat dirinya mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu. Yang ia ingin kan hanyalah mengetahui kemana arah orientasi Shikamaru, tapi hal yang ia cemaskan sudah sangat jauh sampai pada perbedaan umur pada saat mereka berpacaran. Kepribadian Tobirama memang sedikit rumit.

Niat hati ingin ia membatalkan panggilan nya terhadap Shikamaru, namun sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat. Ketika ia mengambil ponselnya ia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk, dan Tobirama bisa memastikan siapa yang mengetuk pintunya itu. Ia pun menaruh kembali ponselnya dan mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Tok tok

"Masuk".

Cklek

"Tuan Tobirama, anda mencari saya ?".

"Ya Shikamaru, tepat waktu. Aku membutuhkan saran dari mu".

"Saran untuk apa ?".

"Ini".

Tobirama menunjukkan beberapa dokumen perusahaannya kepada Shikamaru. Dokumen itu berisi data transaksi yang dilakukan nya atas nama perusahaan selama enam bulan kemarin. Dan ia meminta saran kepada Shikamaru bagaimana supaya belanja perusahaan lebih efisien dan tidak terlalu memakan banyak dana. Seperti biasa, jawaban Shikamaru selalu tepat pada sasaran. Ide-ide Shikamaru begitu cemerlang dan selalu saja melengkapi kekurangan ide Tobirama. Jalan pikiran dan cara pikir mereka sama, namun kecerdasan anak itu lebih sempurna. Dan sepertinya itu yang membuat Tobirama...

"Hanya ini tuan Tobirama ? Apa ada dokumen yang harus ku lihat lagi ?".

"Huh ? Tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti itu. Bukankah ini merepotkanmu ? Nee, Shika ?".

"Yah, ini memang merepotkan. Tapi jika untuk tuan Tobirama, aku...".

"Hmm ?".

"Meskipun merepotkan, aku pasti akan melakukannya".

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, hahaha".

"Mau dikata apalagi. Aku adalah anaknya".

"Shika...".

"Iya tuan Tobirama ?".

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan tambahan san saja ?".

"Eh ? B-baiklah kalau begitu, Tobirama-san".

"Begitu lebih baik. Oh ya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apa kau mau ikut ? Aku tidak memaksamu jika itu akan merepotkan dirimu".

Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku pergi, Tobirama-san ?".

"A-aku... aku hanya... aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh". Suara Tobirama memelan pada setiap kata, hingga pada kata yang terakhir hanya terdengar seperti gumaman. Namun Shikamaru mengerti dengan baik.

Sigh.

"Baiklah, Tobirama-san. Walalupun merepotkan, aku akan ikut". (Dengan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya).

"A-apa kau yakin ? M-maksudku.. kau pe-pergi dengan seseorang yang sudah berumur se-seperti aku ini ?".

"Memikirkan soal umur itu sangat merepotkan bagiku, terlalu rumit. Why don't we just go and enjoy ourselves, shall we ?".

"O-oke. A-ayo kita pergi".

'Rasa percaya diri dan kesimpelan mu itulah Shikamaru, yang membuatku tak perduli lagi dengan batasan umur. Aku berharap... aku berharap bisa mendapatkanmu. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi aku akan berjuang demi sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali aku tinggalkan. Aku telah meninggalkannya selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya. Sekarang aku akan mencoba kembali'.

"Tobirama-san ? A-anda tersenyum...".

"E-eh ?? Benarkah ?".

"...". (Menahan blushing).

"Shikamaru ? You're alright ? Mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu ?".

"Ah, ti-tidak.. ha-hanya saja, baru pertama kali ini a-aku me-lihat Tobirama-san tersenyum".

"Begitukah ?". Tobirama tersenyum kembali sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Pemandangan yang begitu jarang terjadi.

'Gawat, jika dia seperti itu terus aku bisa mimisan'.

"Tobirama-san".

"Hmm ??".

"Bi-sa.. bisa kah kau berhenti tersenyum dan kembali ke wajah asalmu ?".

"Loh ? Mengapa ? Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku tersenyum ?".

"Ti-tidak..!! Bukan begitu... hanya saja, melihat Tobirama-san tersenyum sangat merepotkan bagiku".

Tobirama melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia melihat ada sedikit semburat merah yang tidak tertutupi oleh tangannya. Otak Tobirama yang cerdas menyadari sesuatu.

'Oh, Jadi begitu. Aku akan mencoba sedikit'.

"Shikamaru".

"Y-ya ?".

"Hei, buka tanganmu dan tatap aku ketika berbicara. Kau anak muda yang tidak sopan".

"B-baiiik.. baiiiik".

Mendengar nada Tobirama yang serius, Shikamaru tanpa berfikir panjang langsung saja mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Tobirama, namun sayangnya Shikamaru terkena jebakan pria berusia 35 tahun itu. Justru Tobirama memasang wajah senyum yang paling tulus dan paling lebar yang ia miliki. Sukses membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah tanpa ia sadari.

"Tobirama-san kau benar-benar pria tua yang merepotkan".

"Begitukah ? Hahaha ?".

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berjalan bersama ke sebuah restoran di kota Konoha menggunakan mobil milik Tobirama. Kakaknya hanya melihatnya dari lantai atas sambil tersenyum.

"Tobirama ternyata menyukai yang lebih muda, hahahaha".

 **TBC**

WAAAAAAAAH... AKHIRNYA SELESAI...

Marshalia hardiansyah : Makasih loh udh mampir... kalo bisa ikutin terus ya.. kiss kiss dari Syl mwaaah...

Genocidal : Author terharu hueeeeeeee... makasih atas supportnya... kamu baik banget sih... Sylvan jadi bapeeeeerr :( terima kasih sekali lagi :)

Moymoyya : Pertanyaan kamu udh terjawab di chap ini ya bebs... kiss kiss

D07Agares : Kamu kurang beruntung, coba lagi :D

Yuiyui : Hmm... gimana ya ?? Mungkin pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chap ini hehe :D

SN27 : Benci sih enggak kayanya... mungkin Si Tobirama cuma belum percaya aja... wkwkwkwk Sasunaru sampe pelaminan sist :D

Shirosuke : Eh aku baru nyadar kalo kamu ikutin yang Life kemaren ya ?? Makasih udh ngikutin fic nya Sylvan yes... kiss kiss mwahhhh

Liajahfujo : hmm.. Author belom pernah nonton filmnya... cuma dikasi tau dari temen2 author yang beragama hindu :D

Fatan : Well... sudah lihat sendiri kan XD hehe

Well... itu aja dulu ya guys..

Sekian dan terimakasih.

Syl out.


	5. chapter 5

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter V : (un)Romantics (Part II)**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

Uchiha Itachi - Haruno Sakura.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar ketua para anggota pemegang kontrak, Hashirama selesai, ada satu orang yang memang melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Dia adalah seorang wanita remaja sekelas dengan Naruto. Berambut pink dan selalu memakai bandana yang ia gunakan di atas kepala nya. Bukan tanpa tujuan, ia melesat secepat itu dikarenakan ia mencari seseorang yang (mungkin) sangat penting bagi kehidupan, jiwa dan seluruh raganya (oke, ini lebay). Seorang pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya dan merupakan 'Kakak' dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sakura.. kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu ? Ma-mau mencari U-uchiha-san ya ?". Hinata bertanya dengan.blushing ketika menyebut nama Uchiha-san.

Dengan senyum terkembang manis di wajahnya, gadis cherry itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi ? Kalau aku sedang berada di basecamp tentu aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan yang lain selain dia".

"Ja-jadi... Sa-sakura tidak mau bertemu de-denganku ?". Hinata menunduk.

"E-ehhh??? Ti-tidak Hinata kau salah paham. Bicara apa kau ? Aku pasti ingin bertemu denganmu Hinata. Hehehe (sweatdrop)". Sakura tertawa garing. "Maksudku itu, aku tidak ingin bertemu pria yang lain selain dia".

"Oh. A-apakah Sakura dan U-uchiha-san sudah saling berpacaran ?". Dengan polos Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ia menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Ha ? Eeto.. a-ano... err bagaimana ya ?". Sakura tergagap mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Benar-benar tajam dan menusuk tepat sasaran.

Sigh.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak, ehm... belum berpacaran. Ta-tapi apa salahnya aku berusaha, ya kan ?".

"Umm... Sakura, Ganbatte, nee..!".

"Pasti aku akan berusaha. Kau lihat saja nanti, suatu saat aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku".

"Siapa ?".

'Oh f*ck'.

Tidak perlu melihat ke arah belakang, gadis cherry itu tahu benar siapa yang sedang bertanya ke arahnya. Suara berat itu begitu familiar dan sangat mudah ditebak. Caranya berbicara dan bertanya nya pun sangat orisinil. Sakura tertangkap basah sedang membicarakan si pemilik suara itu dengan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik suara. Sakura langsung berbalik dengan kecepatan cahaya. Wajahnya lebih grogi dari seorang murid yang ketahuan tidak mengerjakan tugas oleh guru killer. Tubuhnya gemetar, dahinya berkeringat, wajahnya pucat pasi dan mendadak suhu ruangan menjadi sangat dingin. Ditambah lagi pertanyaan berikutnya yang membuat Sakura merasa ingin mati saja dan meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini.

"Apa aku yang kau maksud, Sakura ?".

BAM.

'F*ck. I wanna die right now'.

"Ee-eh...!! B-bukan..!! Bukan...!! Bukan begitu maksudku. E-to... anoo... um.. bagaimana ya ? Aku bingung menjelaskannya.." Wajah Sakura begitu panik dan bingung dikarenakan suara orang yang ia maksud tiba-tiba saja muncul. Rasa bingung bercampur malu dan sungkan berkumpul di dadanya, membuatnya hampir saja meledak. Namun gejolak emosi Sakura tak hanya sampai disitu. Lagi-lagi ucapan laki-laki itu memicu gejolak emosi di dalam diri Sakura.

"Jadi, bukan aku ?".

Kemudian Itachi berbalik menjauhi mereka berdua.

Jleb.

Lebih terdengar seperti : "Oh, ternyata memang bukan aku". Di telinga Sakura. Hati dan otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak mengejar tubuh laki-laki yang sedang menjauh itu, namun kedua kakinya tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Rasa kecewa merambati hati gadis cherry itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maunya orang itu ? Dia selalu bersikap seperti itu. Jika aku mendekatinya dia menjauh, namun jika aku mengatakan aku tidak memyukainya dia malah marah dan berpaling. Aku bingung".

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pinknya. Stress dan tekanan batin itu dirasa sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Gadis bermata abu-abu di sampingnya sampai khawatir kalau-kalau rambut pink indahnya itu rontok dikarenakan terlalu sering ditariki sendiri olehnya

"Sa-kura, su-sudahlah.. lebih baik ki-kita ke kamar saja. Ayo".

Gadis bermata abu-abu itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar mereka berdua. Sakura dan Hinata adalah teman sekamar. Mereka juga adalah pasangan dalam pertempuran. Gedung kamar wanita ada di kastil bagian barat, sementara kamar pria ada di kastil bagian timur.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar tidur, Sakura langsung merebahkan diri nya di atas kasurnya yang besar dan empuk sambil tengkurap. Ia memebnamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin di atas kasurnya. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang sangat keras keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sakura. Kau ti-tidak apa-apa ?".

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku".

"Jika a-da yang bi-bisa aku bantu, bi-bilang saja".

"Tentu. Terima kasih".

"A-aku rasa ka-kau harus segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke-kepada U-uchiha-san".

"Begitukah ? Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku ?".

"A-aku pikir i-itu tidak akan terjadi. Ber-berdasarkan sikap nya tadi. A-aku yakin bahwa U-uchiha-san menyukaimu".

"Hmm... mungkin sih".

"Apa salahnya u-untuk mencoba, Sa-sakura. Apalagi, kau kan sudah lama tidak memiliki pacar".

Deeng.

Kalimat terakhir Hinata benar-benar mengenai tepat di hati Sakura yang paling dalam. Memang kenyataannya Sakura sudah 2 tahun tidak memiliki pacar. Dalam 2 tahun itu ia selalu berusaha untuk mencari, namun setiap kali ia menyukai seorang pria selalu saja ia gagal. Selalu ada saja alasan Sakura gagal dalam mendapatkan pacar, dari alasan yang paling lazim sampai alasan yang paling tidak lazim seperti pria itu lebih cocok dengan pria lain atau selera pakaian mereka tidak sama. Sakura benar-benar seorang wanita yang rumit.

Aura hitam bergaris terbentuk di atas kepala Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk lesu.

"Kau benar Hinata".

"E-eh ?!! Maaf.. maaf.. bukannya aku bermaksud..".

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak salah".

"Maaf ya, Sakura".

"Mungkin besok aku akan mengatakannya kepada Itachi".

"Be-benarkah ?!".

"Mungkin".

"Sakura, Ganbatte".

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kau dengan Naruto ?".

"Huh ? A-apa ma-maksudmu Sa-sakura ? A-aku tidak mengerti".

"Sudahlah. Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hinata. Lagipula, semua orang di Konoha High School sudah tau jika kau menyukai Naruto".

"Se-semua ?".

Spontan wajah Hinata berubah menjadi seperti tomat. Begitu merah sampai Sakura mengira ia akan pingsan. Dan ternyata benar perkiraan Sakura. Hinata pingsan dengan tidak cantiknya di atas kasurnya sendiri. Membayangkan ia berada dekat dengan Naruto sudah membuatnya malu, dan sekarang ia diberitahu kalau satu sekolah memgetahui perasaannya kepada Naruto. Hinata benar-benar malu serasa di telanjangi dan di arak keliling sekolah.

Sigh.

Sakura tidak terlihat perduli dengan keadaan penerus klan Hyuuga yang baru saja ambruk pingsan di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Kejadian itu sudah sangat sering terjadi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sakura meraih ponselnya - yang juga berwarna pink - kemudian mengetik beberapa kata dalam pesan singkat. Pesan itu ia tujukan kepada seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Akan buang-buang waktu saja jika terus seperti ini. Tunggu aku di atas kastil besok malam jam delapan. Kau boleh tidak datang jika kau tidak mau".

Sakura menekan tombol "send" pada layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia membuang ponsel itu secara sembarangan di atas kasurnya.

Bruk

Gadis pecinta warna pink itu ikut merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur. Matanya terus saja menatap langit-langit kamar bergaya eropa abad pertengahan itu. Otaknya terus saja berusaha menyusun kata dan kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan besok. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada kalimat atau kata yang dirasa cocok untuk diucapkan besok malam.

Sigh.

'Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi, jika aku tidak bertindak, hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berjalan maju. Dasar baka Itachi. Dia kan laki-laki, kalau memang dia menyukaiku harusnya dia yang mengatakannya lebih dulu'.

Tak lama kemudian, mata hijaunya mulai terasa berat. Rasa kantuk menjalari tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan menit, Sakura sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya sore itu.

Sarutobi Asuma - Umino Iruka

Sore hari terus berjalan. Matahari terus meredup seiring waktu. Pemandangan sore hari di kastil sangatlah indah. Terlihat seorang pria berkucir berjalan menyusuri lorong dan koridor kastil. Cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna oranye mengenai tubuhnya dari jendela-jendela koridor, membuat kulit kecoklatan nya semakin indah di pandang. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru berlengan panjang dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Bawahannya ia mengenakan celana kerja berwarna senada dengan dasinya. Sepatu pantofel warna coklat membuat penampilan nya semakin terlihat formal. Kedua lengan kemejanya di gulung sebatas siku dan dasi hitam nya dilonggarkan. Pria itu baru saja membawa keponakannya dalam tur kecil mengelilingi kastil, setelah itu ia menyampaikan pesan kepada Neji bahwa Shikamaru sedang dicari oleh wakil ketua. Sekarang ia menuju kamar tidurnya yang juga merupakan kamar tidur kekasihnya, Sarutobi Asuma. Mereka sudah 3 tahun menjadi partner dalam pertempuran, akan tetapi mereka baru mulai berpacaran sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu. Setelah melalui proses yang panjang, drama dan tangis yang tak terhitung, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa saling mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum Asuma berhubungan dengan Iruka, ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Yuuhi Kurenai. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Iruka secara tidak sengaja waktu itu telah merubah hidupnya dan membawanya dalam petualangan asmara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Butuh waktu hampir satu tahun lamanya bagi Asuma untuk akhirnya bisa menerima apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yaitu menyukai seorang pria. Dalam proses panjang itu, tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menyakiti Iruka hingga membuat Iruka benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Dan butuh hampir setahun berikutnya ia gunakan hanya untuk membangun kembali kepercayaan Iruka kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih 10 bulan yang lalu.

Iruka sering tertawa geli ketika ia mengingat Asuma yang bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan dulu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia bilang itu bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pada pertama kali bertemu, Asuma tidak langsung tertarik pada Iruka. Meski begitu, kesan pertama Iruka di mata Asuma adalah : "Iruka itu, pria yang pintar". Sementara bagi Asuma, memiliki pasangan yang pintar dan serba bisa merupakan idaman bagi dirinya. Alasan itu pula yang membuat ia memacari Kurenai. Kurenai adalah wanita yang pintar. Tapi, hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan bagi Asuma untuk menyadari bahwa Iruka bukan hanya cerdas dan pintar, Iruka lebih mengerti tentang dirinya daripada Kurenai. Dari sanalah benih cinta Asuma untuk Iruka mulai bersemi.

Pertemuan itu bermula ketika Asuma ingin membelikan hadiah untuk hari jadinya dan Kurenai berpacaran, namun Asuma masih bingung dengan apa yang akan ia berikan kepada gadisnya itu. Asuma yang sedang kebingungan berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan sibuk di kota Konoha. Asuma berhenti tepat di depan toko souvenir antik bernuansa vintage. Seketika itu ia langsung masuk dan berniat untuk membeli beberapa barang dari toko vintage itu.

Kring

Suara bel yang tergantung di balik pintu toko berbunyi beriringan dengan terbukanya pintu. Susana antik dan jadul sangat kental terasa ketika ia memasuki toko tersebut. Matan Asuma mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seisi toko dan ia berkata dalam hati.

'Wah. Sempurna'.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?".

Suara seorang pramuniaga membuyarkan lamunan Asuma. Pramuniaga itu berpostur lebih pendek dari Asuma. Ia memiliki kulit coklat dan rambut yang dikucir ke atas. Di atas hidungnya terdapat bekas luka yang menggaris secara horizontal. Ia mengenakan kemeja

"Eh, iya. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu untuk aku berikan kepada pacar ku pada hari jadi kami berdua besok".

"Wah, selamat. Jika boleh saya bertanya, pacar anda wanita yang seperti apa tuan ?". Pelayan toko itu bertanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Hmm... seperti apa ya. Dia itu sangat pintar. Oh, dan juga ia sangat gemar dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sejarah". Asuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Anda datang ke tempat yang tepat. Benda bersejarah ya, hmm... sebentar, mungkin pacar anda akan menyukai ini...".

Iruka mengambil sesuatu dari rak yang ada di dekatnya. Benda itu adalah sebuah vas kecil berukirkan lukisan tradisional cina. Vas itu berwarna coklat tua dengan aksen merah hitam khas gaya lukisan cina. Vas kecil itu begitu mengkilap indah karena sangat terawat.

"Benda ini merupakan kerajinan tangan asli dari negeri cina tuan. Benda ini berasal dari abad 19 dan di wariskan turun temurun oleh keturunan sang pelukis vas. Hingga akhirnya seseorang dari mereka menjualnya ke sini. Sebenarnya pemilik toko ini menolak untuk menjualnya, namun ia bilang ia sangat membutuhkan uang dan tidak ada lagi barang yang bisa ia jual selain vas itu. Jadilah vas ini menjadi barang dagangan kami. Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan, vas ini begitu antik dan bersejarah. Saya sarankan anda memberikan ini kepada gadis anda, tuan".

'Wah. Pria ini benar-benar cerdas. Bahkan aku yang mengetahui pacarku luar dalam pun kebingungan memilih hadiah untuknya. Namun pria ini, hanya sekali mendengar, ia paham apa yang harus ia lakukan'.

"Tuan ?".

"Eh, i-iya. Sepertinya ini bagus. Aku ambil yang ini saja. Berapa harganya ?".

"Hmm..". Iruka nampak berfikir sebentar.

"Ada apa ? Apakah karena latar belakang benda ini jadi harganya mahal ? Aku akan membelinya berapapun harga yang kau inginkan".

"Tidak".

"Hmm ?".

"Saya tidak akan menjualnya. Barang ini terlalu bernilai".

"Lalu mengapa...". Asuma sudah bersiap untuk mengajukan protesnya kepada sang pelayan toko. Namun niat itu diurungkannya ketika ia mendengar kalimat pelayan toko itu selanjutnya.

"Saya akan memberikan ini kepada anda. Semoga hubungan anda dan gadis anda menjadi lebih erat dan harmonis".

Sebuah senyum tulus nan teduh terkembang di wajah sang lumba-lumba. Diikuti sebuah simpul senyum dari pria yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Setelah menunjukkan ekspresi kaget setengah marah, tatapan matanya melembut dan memancarkan sebuah kharisma yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Iruka yang bisa merasakannya hanya bisa menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya dengan membuang wajahnya dari Asuma. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ia melihat wajahnya yang sedang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima pemberianmu... etoo, I.. Iruka ? Namamu sangat lucu". Asuma terkekeh ketika melihat tagname di seragam Iruka.

"Haha, begitulah orang tua saya menamakan saya, saya bisa apa ? Haha". Tawa kecil menghiasi wajah manis pemuda lumba-lumba.

'Pemuda ini begitu tampan. Ah, tapi dia straight. Tidak akan ada kesempatan. Lagipula, kalaupun ada, aku tidak boleh menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain. Aku harus membuang perasaan ini segera dan bersikap profesional. Dia hanya pelanggan yang kebetulan lewat, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi'.

"...Ruka... Iruka... HEY..!!".

"(Kaget) Eh... ya tuan ? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi ?".

"Tidak. Pemberianmu ini saja sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin bertanya".

"Bertanya ? Silahkan saja tuan".

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan tambahan san saja ? Aku tidak suka suasana yang terlalu formal".

"B-baiklah Asuma-san".

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin bertanya... err etoo... bagaimana ya ?".

"Sebenarnya anda ingin menanyakan apa Asuma-san ?".

"Ano.. umm... bo-bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu ?".

"Huh ? No-nomor ponsel ? U-untuk apa ?". Iruka tergagap mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut pelanggan tampan nya itu. Rasa grogi yang menjalar menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dari tingkah laku mu aku pikir kau orang yang cerdas. Aku butuh orang cerdas untuk memecahkan masalah yang sering terjadi. Kalau boleh, aku ingin kau menjadi semacam konsultan untukku, jadi jika aku ada masalah, terutama dengan Kurenai aku yakin kau akan memberikan jawaban terbaik". Asuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya (lagi).

"Eh, seperti itu kah ?".

'DAMN IT...!!! Dia sangat tampan ketika berpose seperti itu..!! Apa yang harus aku katakan ?!!! Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Jatuh cinta kepada seorang straight itu menyakitkan'.

"Jadi bolehkah ?".

"Eh...?? Enggg... ettooo... bagaimana ya...".

"Jadi tidak boleh, ya ?".

Wajah Asuma menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa pria lumba-lumba yang ada di depannya sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak ber-blushing ria ketika melihat wajah kecewanya yang - menurut Iruka - sangat imut itu. Di mata Iruka, Asuma yang sedang kecewa terlihat seperti seekor anjing yang meminta makan pada tuannya.

'Kenapa harus seperti itu...!!!?????'.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Asuma-san... saya... hanya...".

"Hanya ?".

Merasa tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata, yang terdengar dari pria lumba lumba itu hanyalah sebuah helaan nafas panjang, dan kemudian ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam sakunya. Ia memberikannya kepada Asuma dan menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan nomornya ke dalam kontak ponselnya.

"Sa-saya tidak hafal dengan nomor saya sendiri. Ja-jadi, Asuma-san silahkan masukkan nomor anda di ponsel saya".

"Begitukah..??!! Baiklah".

Raut wajah pria perokok aktif itu berubah drastis, dan entah mengapa perasaan Iruka juga ikut menjadi senang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Asuma memasukkan nomornya ke kontak ponselnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon ponselku sendiri".

Drrt drrt

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel dari dalam saku Asuma, menandakan panggilan tersebut telah masuk. Segera Asuma mengembalikan ponsel milik Iruka, kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Oke. Aku sudah mendapatkan nomormu. Aku pergi dulu". Asuma meraih vas pemberian Iruka yang ia letakkan di atas meja kasir dan segera berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu, Asuma-san..!! Apa vasnya tidak perlu di bungkus ? Bukankah itu hadiah ??".

"Tidak, aku bisa meminta tolong kepada orang lain.. sampai jumpa...". Suara pria yang sedang terburu-buru itu perlahan mengecil dikarenakan ia berbicara (berteriak) sambil berlari meninggalkan toko.

Asuma meninggalkan pemuda lumba-lumba penjaga toko itu dalam keadaan yang campur aduk. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang karena ada pria tampan yang berkenalan dengannya hari ini. Namun di sisi yang lain ia sangat takut dan khawatir kejadian jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah akan terulang kembali, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Iruka benar-benar dilema. Namun semua perasaannya ia tepis.

"Dia straight. Dia menyukai wanita. Mengapa aku harus mengharap lebih ?. Aku akan menjadi temannya. Ya, aku akan menjadi teman baik orang itu. Dia pria yang baik. Dan tidak ada alasan buatku untuk menolak pertemanan dari orang yang baik seperti dia".

Kira-kira seperti itulah awal pertemuan antara Iruka dan Asuma. Mereka berdua tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan terjadi drama yang berkepanjangan setelah pertemuan itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati itu semua dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan pun, tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran dan hambatan yang berarti. Semua berjalan dengan sangat mulus sesuai dengan ekspektasi dari masing-masing.

Terkadang Iruka masih tidak percaya, dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja itu bisa mendapatkan pacar setampan dan sebaik Asuma. Iruka merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang uke yang paling beruntung di dunia. Sifat Asuma yang begitu tenang dan dewasa merupakan nilai lebih seorang Asuma di mata Iruka (belum termasuk urusan ranjang tentunya).

Sore itu, rencana Iruka adalah menghabiskan malam bersama Asuma di kastil. Iruka sedang malas untuk keluar. Bahkan untuk kembali ke apartemen saja ia merasa sangat malas. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis untuk hari itu. Bagaimana tidak, dari pagi hingga siang hari ia gunakan untuk bekerja, di tengah-tengah pekerjaan yang menumpuk, ada panggilan mendadak dari kastil untuk berkumpul. Ia segera meluncur ke kastil yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kantornya. Sesampainya di kastil ternyata hanya ada Asuma di sana, padahal Tobirama bilang semua sudah berkumpul. Iruka sempat hampir mencak-mencak tidak jelas ketika melihat keadaan kastil yang kosong melompong. Jika bukan karena Asuma, pastilah ia akan mengeluarkan kemarahannya dan menghancurkan kastil dan seisinya. Kemudian karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana, merekapun di perintah oleh Hashirama untuk menjemput para anggota di Konoha High School bersama dengan Shizune. Setelah itu ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hashirama kepada Naruto, lanjut membawa Naruto berkeliling kastil hingga sore. Capek dan lelah nya sudah berada pada tingkat yang tidak bisa di toleransi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mandi dengan air dingin, lalu langsung pergi ke kamar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat bersama Asuma.

Sigh

"Capek...". Sejak tadi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Iruka.

Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya ia di sana ia langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tidak menghiraukan seorang pria yang sedang bermain game di atas tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Brukkk...

Sigh

"Capek...".

"Hei... apa kau tidak memperdulikan aku ? Ada apa ?". Mata Asuma belum berpaling dari layar ponselnya.

"Aku capek. Aku mau mandi, Asuma-san".

Pria lumba-lumba bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian segera melepas dasi dan kemeja yang serasa mencekiknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana kantornya saja. Sepatu pantofelnya pun telah lepas dari kedua kakinya.

Sigh.

"YOU LOSE. YOU LOSE. YOU LOSE".

Suara aneh terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Sepertinya itu suara ponsel. Ponsel milik Asuma ? Asuma kalah main game ? Kenapa suasana nya tenang sekali ? Yang biasa terjadi ketika ia kalah dalam suatu permainan ia akan marah-marah, kemudian membantung sesuatu. Tapi kali ini... ini tidak normal.

Iruka perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Pemandangan yang sangat langka terjadi. Asuma terbengong dengan sedikit darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Untuk sesaat, Iruka panik karena Asuma mimisan dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Bahkan matanya pun tak berkedip. Namun semua kekhawatiran nya berubaj ketika ia mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Asuma dan-

"Iruka. Kau benar-benar seksi". Asuma mengatakan nya dengan nada yang paling lembut dan paling rendah yang ia punya. Membuat emosi si pemuda di depannya naik ke ubun-ubun.

BLETAKKKK...

"HENTAIIII...!!!!".

BLAM. (Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak berdosa terbanting dengan kasar).

Ouch.

"Terkadang aku berfikir. Ternyata aku lebih menyayanginya daripada kepalaku sendiri. Maaf ya, kepala. Kamu jadi sasaran amukan calon istriku. Hehe". (Berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus kepala nya sendiri).

Aburame Shino - Inuzuka Kiba.

Setelah penjelasan panjang dari ketua selesai, semua orang membubarkan diri dengan tertib, termasuk Kiba dan Shino. Kiba memutuskan untuk mencari makan keluar daerah kekkai dan meminta (memaksa) satu-satunya sahabat sehidup semati nya, Shino. Tempat makan yang dituju adalah warung yakiniku yang sudah menjadi langganan Kiba beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Shino (yang dipaksa) hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Kiba pergi. Tentu ia tidak akan ikut memakan daging yakiniku yang Kiba pesan (seberapa parahpun paksaan Kiba), akan tetapi entah kenapa ia selalu kalah ketika Kiba memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai (selain makan daging tentunya).

Aburame Shino adalah anak yang pendiam dan cenderung introvert, sementara partnernya Kiba lebih aktif (Hyper) dan terbuka. Kiba dan Shino sudah bersama semenjak mereka masih bayi. Mereka berdua merupakan anak panti asuhan yang tidak jelas keberadaan orang tuanya. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti kapan dan dimana mereka dilahirkan. Tapi, karena mereka di temukan di hari yang sama, jadilah hari itu dijadikan hari ulang tahun mereka berdua oleh para pengasuh panti. Nama mereka berdua pun adalah pemberian dari salah seorang pengasuh di sana. Dari bayi hingga umur 14 tahun, mereka habiskan waktu mereka berada di panti. Biaya sekolah mereka seratus persen di tanggung oleh panti asuhan itu. Namun ketika mereka berumur 14 tahun mereka diangkat sebagai anak oleh Asuma yang saat itu masih bersama Kurenai. Sekarang mereka berdua tinggal di kastil karena tidak ingin menyusahkan Asuma. Mereka berdua pun bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan uang jajan mereka. Uang sekolah Kiba sepenuhnya di tanggung Asuma, sementara Shino mendapatkan beasiswa. Untuk urusan makan sehari-hari, kastil sudah menyediakannya untuk semua anggota. Pun begitu tetap Kiba dan Shino tidak pernah mau mengandalkan orang lain. Mereka terbiasa hidup mandiri dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak pernah meminta uang barang sepeserpun kepada Asuma walaupun Asuma selalu menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengatakan kepadanya jika mereka butuh atau ingin sesuatu untuk dibeli, hingga detik ini. Bagi mereka, Asuma masih rela menjadi ayah untuk mereka bahkan setelah berpisah dengan Kurenai sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka bisa mencari materi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan untuk urusan pribadi Asuma, mereka tidak pernah ikut campur. Menurut mereka, bersama siapapun dia, asalakan dia senang itu sah-sah saja. Kenyataan bahwa Asuma berpisah dengan Kurenai dan berpindah hati kepada seorang laki-laki sedikitpun tidak merubah perasaan mereka kepada Ayah angkat mereka. Bahkan, mereka menerima kehadiran Iruka dengan senyuman dan mendesak Asuma untuk segera menikahi Iruka agar Iruka bisa secepatnya menjadi ayah mereka. Bagi Asuma, memiliki mereka sebagai anak rasanya seperti memiliki malaikat kecilnya sendiri. Mereka anak yang baik, bahkan terlewat baik untuk anak seusia mereka. Shino dan Kiba bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe di pusat kota Konoha.

Tidak ada teman sekolah mereka yang tahu masa lalu mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Shino dan Kiba adalah sahabat masa kecil yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Wajah mereka yang tampan membuat mereka berdua cukup populer dikalangan para perempuan Konoha High School. Meski tak sepopuler Sasuke atau Kakashi-sensei, mereka mempunyai cukup banyak penggemar. Terutama para fujoshi yang selalu menjodoh-jodohkan mereka dan berdebat tentang siapa yang menjadi Uke dan siapa yang menjadi Seme. Aneh tapi nyata, kedua anak laki-laki (yang menurut para fujoshi) ganteng itu belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Shino dan Kiba tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Yang mereka fikirkan adalah sekolah dan kerja. Mereka tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya menjalin hubungan yang disebut berpacaran.

Baru berselang 4 bulan semenjak pertama kali kekuatan kontrak dengan dewa milik mereka terbangun. Tepat di malam ulang tahun mereka, sebuah portal dunia kegelapan terbuka di sebuah gudang kosong pada perjalanan pulang mereka. Malam itu, Asuma, Iruka, Kiba dan Shino pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang berada cukup dekat dengan apartemen Asuma untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah berkali-kali menolak karena tidak ingin Asuma dan Iruka menghabiskan uang mereka untuk acara (yang menurut kedua anak itu) tidak begitu penting. Tetapi Asuma dan Iruka tetap memaksa mereka untuk pergi.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak mau". Sungut salah seorang pemuda di apartemen itu.

"Aku juga sama". Kali ini giliran pemuda yang lain yang angkat bicara.

"Nee...nee... Shino.. Kiba... aku tahu alasan kalian menolak. Tapi sungguh, ini benar-benar keinginan dari kami. Terutama Asuma. Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan untuk kami". Seorang yang lebih dewasa membujuk kedua pemuda itu agar mau ikut dalam acara yang sudah ia susun.

"Kalau kalian tidak jadi ikut, aku harus membatalkan tempat di restoran itu". Orang dewasa berkucir itu berbicara lagi, namun kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Hei kalian berdua... sudahlah ikut saja. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kalian adalah anakku. Apakah salah jika kalian menerima sesuatu dari orang tua kalian sendiri ? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kalian tidak menganggapku sebagai orang tua kalian ?". Seorang pria dewasa lain menyahut untuk mendukung bujukan dari seorang pria di sampingnya. Nada yang keluar darinya tegas dan sedikit menyeramkan. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Terutama seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Eeeeh ?? Bu-bukan begitu... Ka-kami... a-aduuuhh bagaimana ya ?? Shino..!! Katakan pada mereka cepat". Dengan paniknya ia menyuruh pemuda yang berada di sampingnya untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kami hanya tidak mau Asuma-san dan Iruka-san menghambur-hamburkan uang yang kalian miliki hanya untuk merayakan hari yang tidak begitu penting untuk kami. Kami sudah sangat bersyukur karena kalian berdua masih mau mengurusi kami. Daripada kalian menggunakannya untuk kami, mengapa tidak..."

BRAKKK

Suara keras itu berasal dari sebuah meja yang di pukul dengan sangat keras. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening sejenak, kemudian mulailah terdengar suara seorang yang meluapkan emosinya.

"APA MAKSUDMU HARI YANG TIDAK PENTING, DASAR ANAK KURANGAJAR...!!!??".

Bahkan Iruka pun kaget dengan apa yang keluar dari mukut pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia tahu, jika Asuma adalah tipikal orang yang mudah emosi dan bersumbu pendek. Tapi ia tidak pernah meluapkan kemarahannya kepada orang yang dicintainya, apalagi keluarganya. Ini seperti bukan Asuma.

"A-asuma-san ?".

Tangan Iruka berusaha meraih lengan atas yang kekar itu, namun terhenti karena ia tersentak dengan pekikan suara rendah Asuma selanjutnya.

"HARI ITU ADALAH HARI DI MANA KALIAN DITEMUKAN OLEH PANTI...!!! KALIAN INGAT...?!! KALIAN BILANG HARI ITU TIDAK PENTING..??!! KALIAN BAYANGKAN APA YANG TERJADI JIKA HARI ITU TIDAK ADA YANG MENEMUKAN KALIAN ? ATAU ORANG LAIN YANG MENEMUKAN KALIAN...! APA YANG TERJADI, HAHH...!!!??".

Asuma diam sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Semua emosinya terkumpul menjadi satu kemudian ia keluarkan dengan sekali hentakan diiringi dengan sebuah gebrakan keras di atas meja.

BRAKK

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA..!!".

Hening...

Baru mereka sadar, bahwa kasih sayang Asuma untuk mereka adalah kasih sayang yang murni. Kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya. Alasan mengapa Asuma sangat menghargai hari ulang tahun mereka, karena itu adalah hari di mana takdir akan mempertemukan mereka. Asuma tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua waktu itu. Mungkin saja ia sudah gantung diri ketika Kurenai memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kedua anak itulah yang menjadi alasan Asuma untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Mereka berdua pula lah yang merubah sifat tidak peduli Asuma menjadi sifat yang lembut dan penuh dengan kebapakan. Sifat yang membuat Iruka jatuh hati padanya. Secara tidak langsung mereka merupakan pihak yang menjembatani asmara Asuma dengan Iruka.

Mereka berdua sangat berharga untuk Asuma.

Asuma kemudian melanjutkan lagi dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Kalian berdua, bertiga maksudku, adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang ini. Kalian, Kiba dan Shino adalah penyelamat hidupku. Kalian yang terus menjadi alasanku tetap hidup di dunia ini. Kalian adalah anakku. Dan keluarga kecil kita akan semakin lengkap dengan adanya Iruka di samping ku. Melihat kalian berkumpul seperti ini, rasanya aku sudah memiliki seluruh dunia dan seisinya. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, karena semua yang ku butuhkan ada di sini".

Kalimatnya ditutup oleh seutas senyum sederhana di wajahnya disertai kata maaf. Suasana yang tadinya beku, kini mencair dan menjadi hangat. Perasaan hangat itu mengalir di dalam hati orang-orang yang ada di apartemen itu.

"Baiklah baik. Tidak perlu sampai berteriak segala. Ya ampun kau berbicara seperti orang yang mau mati saja". Sahut Kiba sekenanya.

"Kiba. Jaga bicaramu". Shino memperingatkan Kiba dengan nada yang tajam.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya bercanda. Mungkin Asuma-san benar. Apa salahnya aku dan Shino menerima dan merasakan bagaimana di manja oleh ayah sendiri, nee, Shino ?".

"Aku rasa aku setuju. Kiba. Sekali-kali tidak apa. Aku juga ingin merasakan di sayang oleh seorang ayah. Asuma-san, Iruka-san. Aku dan Kiba, menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih sudah merawat kami sampai detik ini". Shino menunduk dengan sopan, diikuti dengan Kiba.

Blush

Wajah Asuma memerah.

Huggggg

Entah sejak kapan Asuma sudah berada di belakang mereka. Yang jelas Kiba dan Shino merasakan sebuah lengan hangat merangkul leher mereka dari belakang. Asuma kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh anak-anaknya dan berkata dengan bahagia.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengambil kalian dari panti. Kalian terlihat kecil untuk anak seusia kalian. Dan sekarang lihatlah diri kalian. Kalian begitu besar, bahkan kalian sudah mampu untuk mencari uang sendiri. Kalian adalah anak-anakkuuuuuuu...".

Tighten.

"A-asuma-san... a-aku tidak bisa ber-nafas".

"Kkkhhhhkkk pak tua...!! LEPASKAN PELUKANMU...!! KAU MEMBUNUH KAMI BERDUA..!!".

(Lepas secara tiba-tiba).

"Hehe maaf".

"Aku kira aku akan mati".

"Aku juga".

"Nee nee.. jadi bagaimana ? Kiba, Shino.. Kalian setuju dengan rencana Asuma-san ?".

"Yap. Kami akan pergi".

"Jawabanku sama dengan Kiba".

Sigh

"Aku lega sekali. Aku kira kalian akan menolak seperti biasa". Iruka membuang nafas lega.

"Baiklah kita berempat akan pergi besok malam".

"Besok malam ? Bukankah ulang tahun kami lusa ?".

"Maaf, Kiba. Aku dan Asuma ada kegiatan di hari itu. Jadi besok malam tidak apa-apa kan ?".

"Ah, itu sih terserah kalian saja, lagipula aku dan Shino juga tidak memaksa kalian".

"Yooosh kalau begitu sudah di putuskan. Besok malam kita berempat pergi makan-makan".

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua berkumpul di apartemen Asuma sekitar jam 6 sore. Shino dan Kiba biasanya pulang jam 8 malam, akan tetapi hari itu mereka meminta izin kepada manager karena alasan urusan keluarga.

Acara berjalan lancar pada malam itu. Semuanya larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Kiba memesan banyak sekali daging sementara Shino hanya memesan satu mangkuk salad dan air dingin. Iruka dan Asuma memesan sake dan sesekali mencicipi daging yakiniku pesanan Kiba. Semua makan dengan riang dalam suasana ulang tahun Kiba dan Shino.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika mereka pulang dari restoran itu. Di perjalanan pulang mereka melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti benda hitam yang melayang di sebuah proyek bangunan tua yang terbengkalai. Yang pertama melihatnya adalag Shino, diikuti yang lain. Mereka pun mendekat untuk memeriksa benda apakah itu. Ternyata keputusan mereka untuk mendekat sangatlah berakibat fatal. Itu adalah sebuah portal kegelapan. Dan yang keluar dari sana bukanlah bangsa Iblis biasa. Ia adalah salah satu dari 5 jenderal Raja Iblis yang tersisa, Succubus. Penampakan Succubus adalah seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun hitam dan memakai topeng putih bercorak merah. Ia menamai dirinya dengan sebutan Haku. Kekuatan nya adalah memanipulasi air dan es. Ia juga memiliki senjata berupa jarum-jarum racun yang sangat berbahaya.

"Anak-anak. Mundur". Asuma merentangkan tangannya di depan kedua anaknya untuk melindungi mereka.

"Ini urusan kami berdua. Kalian lari dan carilah pertolongan pihak berwajib". Iruka menyahut.

"Asuma-san...". (Shino)

"Oi...!! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi ??!!".

"LARILAH...!!!". Iruka berteriak.

Berjarak 2 detik dari teriakan Iruka, terdengar dentuman keras dan getaran terasa dari tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Asuma dan Iruka yang menyadarinya langsung merangkul masing-masing anak dan membawa mereka ke jarak yang aman dari serangan Haku.

"Asuma-san, dia seorang jenderal. Kita berdua saja tidak akan mampu memukul mundur iblis itu".

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita harus melindungi anak-anak".

"Aku mengerti".

"Hei kalian berdua..!! Berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti..!! Jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi..!! Mengapa orang aneh itu menyerang kalian ??! Jawab aku..!". (Kiba)

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Yang penting kalian sekarang lari".

"TIDAK..!! AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKAN KALIAN DISINI...!! Bagaimana kalau kalian terluka ? Bagaimana jika kalian diculik olehnya ? BAGAIMANA JIKA KALIAN MATI ??!!! Aku dan Shino tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain kalian. Aku dan Shino tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, walaupun kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun..!!".

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba".

"Anak-anak... kalian...". (Asuma)

"Sayangnya aku harus memotong pembicaraan kalian. Jujur aku adalah orang yang sangat benci basa basi. Jadi langsung saja akan ku akhiri".

Haku mengeluarkan beberapa jarum dan melemparkan nya ke arah Asuma dan Iruka. Dengan sigap mereka menghindari setiap jarum yang mengarah kepada mereka. Setiap jarum yang jatuh ke tanah mengahsilkan suara dentuman yang begitu keras.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengucapkan mantra panjang... BURI... LEPASKAN...!!!!".

Ngiiing

Sebuah pola sihir menyala di bawah kaki Iruka. Secara ajaib ia telah memegang sebuah busur panah berukuran besar. Ia tidak membutuhkan anak panah karena anak panahnya terbuat dari es yang ia ciptakan sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Elemen kekuatan kita sama. Haku..!! Akulah lawanmu...!!". Iruka berteriak dengan posisi siap menembak.

"Begitukah ? Tapi aku rasa tingkat kekuatan kita jauh berbeda. Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana kekuatan dari sihir elemen es yang sebenarnya".

Haku mengangkat sedikit tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Iruka. Tiba-tiba terbentuklah sebuah naga dari es yang asalnya entah dari mana. Iruka yang hanya menggunakan sebuah anak panah tak mampu menghadapi naga besar itu. Iruka tak sempat untuk mengelak-

"PEMOTONG API...!!!".

Wusshhhh...

Kobaran api berbentuk menyilang meluncur mengarah ke naga es yang akan menyerang Iruka. Rupanya api itu tidak cukup untuk melelehkan naga es yang akan menyerang Iruka. Tanduk dari naga es yang terletak di moncongnya akhirnya menusuk bagian perut Iruka dan menyeretnya hingga terlempar ke belakang.

Brukk

"IRUKA...!!!".

Asuma segera berlari menuju Iruka yang sudah tergeletak dan bersimbah darah.

"Iruka... Iruka... kau baik-baik saja ?".

"Aku... ugh.. baik-baik sa-ja... bag-bagaimana... anak-anak ?".

"Mereka baik. Aku akan membawamu ke kastil sekarang".

"Tidak... lin-lindungilah anak-anak sam-sampai bantuan dari kastil dat-datang... aku sudah mengirim pesanku me-melalui hewan panggilanku".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu ?".

"Aku tidak mudah mati, Asuma-san bodoh". Sebuah senyum getir terkembang di wajah Iruka yang sedang menahan sakit.

Sedangkan kedua anak itu melihat semuanya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka melihat bagaimana Iruka tertusuk di bagian perut oleh sebuah raksasa naga yang terbuat dari es. Kemarahan meluap dari hati mereka melihat orang yang mereka sayangi tersakiti bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sekarat. Kiba dan Shino benar-benar tidak rela. Tidak rela.

"HEI KAU...!!!".

Merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, Haku menoleh ke arah suara.

"Oh. Kau. Siapa kau ? Kau anak mereka ? Oh. Tunggu. Apakah sesama laki-laki bisa menghasilkan anak ? Hahahahaha lucu sekali. Apa kau tidak merasa jijik dengan mereka ? Mereka berhububgan walaupun mereka adalah sesama lelaki. HAHAHAHA... KONYOL SEKALI..!! Dan kalian sudi menjadi anak mereka. Wait. Kau pasti anak angkat bukan ??!! Dan lagi...".

"APA KAU BILANG DASAR PELACUR...!! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU...!".

"KIBA JANGAN..!! KAU TIDAK AKAN MAMPU BERHADAPAN DENGANNYA..!! LARILAH SELAGI KAU BISA...!!". Asuma berteriak masih dalam keadaan memegangi Iruka yang terluka.

"Tapi...".

Kiba melirik ke arah Iruka yang masih terbaring lemah di pelukan Asuma. Iruka tersenyum kepadanya dan mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah, Kiba, Shino". Sahut Iruka pelan.

"Cukup".

Tiba-tiba tangan Shino memegang tangan Kiba dengan erat. Disertai desis tajam dari mulutnya.

"Shino, jangan bilang kau juga setuju".

"Semua orang boleh menghinaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dihina dan diejek sebagai anak pungut dan lainnya. Tapi jika hinaan itu sudah diarahkan ke Asuma-san dan Iruka-san...".

Gulp

Kiba belum pernah melihat Shino semarah itu sebelumnya. Shino selalu terlihat kalem dan pendiam. Sekarang Shino terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada seekor hiu putih besar yang siap memangsa.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya". Dengan menekankan kata pasti, Shino mengangkat wajahnya. Mengarahkan glare mematikannya ke Haku. Walaupun matanya tertutup dengan kacamata hitam, Kiba bisa merasakan kemurkaan yang teramat besar dari dalam diri Shino.

"Kau benar, Shino".

"KAMI PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU..!!".

DHUARR... WHUSSSSS...

Suara dentuman keras diiringi dengan hempasan angin muncul dari mereka berdua setelah kalimat terakhir Kiba. Debu dan pasir berterbangan menutupi pemandangan Asuma yang berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi dengan kedua anak angkatnya. Setelah debu mulai reda barulah terlihat kedua anak itu sedang memasang posisi kuda-kuda diatas pola sihir mereka masing-masing. Milik Shino berwarna biru dan milik Kiba berwarna hijau.

"Ini... jangan-jangan mereka".

"Aku tidak tahu darimana asal kekuatan ini. Tapi aku akan menggunakannya untuk membunuhmu".

"YOSH. Shino. Ayo maju".

"Tunggu dulu, Kiba, Shino...!!".

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kalian baru mendapatkan kekuatan".

DEDUMMMMMMMM...

Suara dentuman satu diikuti dengan dentuman yang lain tiba-tiba terdengar kembali. Padahal Kiba dan Shino belum sempat maju mendekat untuk menyerang Haku. Sepertinya Haku tidak memberi mereka kesempatan sedikitpun. Abu dan debu kembali menutupi pemandangan. Asuma yang melihat Haku menyerang kedua anaknya hanya bisa terpaku. Bahkan Iruka pun menitihkan air mata ketika melihatnya. Ia mengira mereka berdua terluka atau bahkan mati karena tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari mereka dibalik debu dan abu yang beterbangan.

"Kiba... Shino...".

"Eh ??".

Secara mengejutkan, mereka masih berdiri tegap dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, mereka tidak terluka sama sekali. Terlihat di tangan Shino ada benda asing yang sepertinya Shino tidak pernah memiliki benda seperti itu.

"Itu... Perseus ?". (Asuma)

"Ku rasa begitu". (Iruka)

Haku mulai kesal dengan permainan yang ia anggap sudah membosankan itu. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri pertempuran itu.

"Cih. Aku bosan. Sudah saatnya kalian mati".

Haku menggerakkan Naga es nya menuju Kiba dan Shino sebagaimana ia menyerang Iruka tadi.

"Kiba, Shino..!! AWAS...!!".

DEBUM...

Secara mengejutkan, seekor anjing putih berkepala tiga muncul dari sebuah kepulan asap dan menahan gerakan Naga Es milik Haku.

"Shino. Biar aku yang mengurus ini. Kau bunuh dia".

"Aku mengerti".

Nggiiiiiinnggg...

Sebilah pedang bermata dua muncul di tangan Shino. Sepatunya pun berubah menjadi sepatu bersayap dan memungkinkan ia untuk terbang menuju Haku yang juga dapat melayang di udara.

Wush

Tiiing..

Sabetan pertama Shino berhasil di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Haku yang menggunakan benda keras di kedua tangannya sebagai pelindung.

"Hanya ini tidak akan cukup, anak muda".

Jleb.

Disaat Haku sibuk dengan serangan pedang milik Shino, sebuah tombak kayu panjang melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju dirinya. Hasilnya tombakpun menancap tepat di bagian perutnya. Cairan hitam pekat mengalir dan menetes melalui tombak kayu itu. Melihat Haku semakin lengah dan tak berdaya, Shino langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menambah tusukkan pada tubuh Haku. Shino pun mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian maju dengan kecepatan penuh sambil menghunus pedangnya tepat ke jantung Haku.

Jleb. Splurrrrrttt...

Cipratan cairan hitam mengenai wajh Shino yang begitu datar saat pedangnya mampu mebembus tepat di tengah dada Haku. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening, sampai pekikan suara tawa Haku yang menakutkan menggema di mana-mana. Kaget, Shino berusaha mencabut pedangnya dan mundur ke belakang. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Mati saja kau, manusia tidak berguna..!!".

Dengan mudahnya Haku meraih kerah bagian belakang Shino kemudian melemparkannya ke udara. Ketika ia berada tepat di depannya, Haku langsung melempar tiga jarum ke arahnya. Shino terpental ke tanah bersamaan ketika jarum itu menusuk dirinya.

BLAMM...

"Shinoooooo...!!!!". (Asuma)

"KAU..!! BERANINYA...!!".

"Hentikan, Kiba..!! Dia terlalu kuat untuk kita".

"Oh. Namamu Kiba ? Well. Aku akan mengingat namamu. Aku akan memberikan suatu peringatan padamu..".

Haku diam sejenak. Kemudian menunjuk Kiba dengan jari lentik nya.

"Di pertempuran besar nanti, kau lah yang akan pertama ku bunuh".

Haku pun menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Kiba segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan sahabat terbaiknya. Tiga jarum itu menusuk di bagian kaki kanan, perut dan tangan kiri. Kiba sedikit lega karena tusukannya tidak terlalu dalam dan tidak menyasar organ vital Shino.

Tak lama, seorang pria berambut panjang berponi dan seorang pria berambut silver keperakan datang ke tempat kejadian. Mereka sedikit tersentak kaget dengan keadaan tempat itu. Tanahnya berlubang di banyak tempat. Mereka melihat ada 2 orang terluka di sana.

"Asuma. Kalian baik-baik saja ?". Tanya pria berambut silver.

"Aku ? Ya. Mereka berdua ? Tidak baik sama sekali".

"Baiklah ayo kita segera bawa mereka ke kastil".

Pria berambut silver itu melirik ke arah Shino dan melihat Shino menggenggam sebilah pedang, kemudian pedang itu menghilang.

'Perseus'.

"Apakah anak yang tidak terluka itu...".

"Dia adalah Gaia".

"Hmm... menarik. Seperti sebuah takdir mereka menjadi anak angkatmu, Asuma. Siapa yang akan menyangka".

'Siapa kedua orang itu ? Mengapa mereka seperti mengenal Asuma-san dengan sangat baik ?'.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Kiba. Kami ada di pihakmu. Kau pasti bingung dengan apa yang terjadi bukan ? Istirahat lah dahulu. Besok kami akan menjelaskan apa yabg sebenarnya terjadi. Bantu kami membawa temanmu itu bersama kami".

"Baiklah".

'Dia tahu namaku ?'.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat pertarungan itu dan menuju ke kastil untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi ketika pertama kali kekuatan mereka berdua bangkit. Kekuatan mereka bangkit dipicu oleh amarah mereka ketika melihat orang yang paling mereka sayangi disakiti oleh orang lain. Sekarang mereka berdua telah mahir dalam mengendalikan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tahu sampai mana batas kekuatan mereka dan kemampuan apa saja yang mereka miliki.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Kiba dan Shino terlihat sedang berjalan pulang dari warung makan yakiniku langganan Kiba. Mereka pergi berjalan kaki karena letaknya yang tidak terlalu jauh. Malam itu Kiba di traktir oleh Shino karena ia mendapatkan nilai A pada ujian harian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Nee, Shino...".

"Hmm".

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar ?".

"Belum".

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai ? Apa kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai".

"Kurasa".

"Siapa ?".

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Heeeee... kita sudah bersama sejak bayi dan kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku ? Kau jahat".

"Bukan merahasiakan. Hanya saja ini bukan urusanmu".

"Itu sama saja..!!".

"Beda".

"Sama..!!".

"Beda".

"Reeeeeeeiiiiiirrgghhh...!".

Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalan pulang ke kastil dengan berdebat.

 **TBC**

HONTONI SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN...!!! Update nya super telat... pengen update di H7 lebaran baru jadinya sekarang. Beneran ide buyar kemana-mana. Seperti yang anda bisa lihat pemirsa, chap ini amburadul banget kan ? Itu adalah imbas dari ide saya yang hilang pemirsaaaaaaahhh... maafkan Syl...!!! *Deepbow

Oh ya kmaren syl baca ripiw ada yg bilang fic syl ini ngambil ide dari UraBoku... HONTONI SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN...!!! Syl beneran ga tau apa itu UraBoku... (mungkin anime sih) tapi beneran ga tau... ini beneran ide Syl.. tapi kalo terntata mirip-mirip, Syl Minta maaaaaaaaaaaaf... hueeeeee

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe sini. Selalu Syl minta maaf kalo ada typonya. Karena pasti ada... wkwkwkwk...

Well sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


	6. chapter 6

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter VI : Naruto's Birthday (Part I)**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

Malam itu begitu cerah. Cahaya kemuning rembulan bersinar riang ditemani gemerlap cahaya bintang. Hiruk pikuk lalu lintas dan kendaraan mewarnai suasana malam kota Konoha yang merupakan kota metropolitan. Shino dan Kiba sedang berjalan pulang menuju kastil. Mereka baru saja merayakan keberhasilan Kiba mendapatkan nilai A dalam ujian kemarin.

Bicara soal perayaan, Shino dan Kiba juga akan ikut merayakan sesuatu besok. Mereka akan ikut merayakan hari ulang tahun salah satu teman nya yang baru saja masuk menjadi anggota pemegang kontrak. Uzumaki Naruto. Besok si blonde berisik itu akan genap berumur tujuh belas tahun. Shino dan Kiba sudah menyiapkan dompet mereka untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan besok ?". Kiba membuka percakapan.

"Ramen instan". Jawab Shino singkat.

"HA ? Ramen instan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ? Apa kau bercanda ?".

"Hadiah ulang tahun haruslah benda yang paling disukai oleh orang yang berulang tahun. Dan aku tidak mengetahui benda yang lebih disukainya daripada ramen. Instant ramen will do".

"Terserah kau saja".

"Lalu kau akan memberikan apa, Kiba ?".

"Kaos berwarna oranye. Dia sangat menyukai warna oranye".

"Hmm. Aku tidak tahu jika dia menyukai warna oranye".

"Shino".

"Hmm ?".

"Sebenarnya kita ini saudara atau bukan ?".

"Entahlah. Kita tidak punya hubungan darah. Tapi kita memiliki ayah angkat yang sama. Mungkin kita saudara angkat".

"Lalu menurutmu aku ini siapa ?".

"Pertanyaan yang aneh".

"Sudah cepat jawab saja dasar manusia serangga herbivora..!!".

"Kau ku anggap sahabatku. Kita bersahabat sejak kita masih bayi. Tapi kita bersaudara hanya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin perasaanku yang menganggapmu sebagai sahabat sudah lebih lama membekas. Ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu ?".

"Tidak... tidak apa".

"Apa kau juga menganggapku seperti itu ?".

"Apa maksudmu seperti itu ?".

"Kita ini teman. Bukan saudara".

"Hmm... kurasa begitu. Aku lebih terbiasa seperti itu".

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku boleh mendekatimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pacar ku". (Wajah datar).

"Wh-HAAAAAAAAHHHH...??!!!".

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan".

"ITU TIDAK BERLEBIHAN SERANGGA PAYAH...!!! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGUCAPKANNYA SERINGAN ITU...!! KITA INI SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKI, APA KAU BUTA...??!!".

"Lalu kenapa ? Asuma-san dan Iruka-san juga. Tapi kau tidak seperti ini".

'Manusia serangga bodoh ini'.

"Mereka ya mereka. Aku ya aku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Kau mengerti ??!!".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti".

Di dalam sebuah mobil SUV besar berwarna silver Shikamaru dan Wakil Ketua Umum anggota pemegang kontrak sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sebuah restoran di pusat kota. Setelah sebelumnya mereka membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, mereka beranjak untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran di pusat kota Konoha. Di dalam perjalanan pulang, susana di dalam mobil itu sangat hening. Hanya suara radio mobil yang menemani perjalanan mereka, hingga akhirnya Tobirama membuka percakapan.

"Nee, Shika. Aku menikmati makan malam denganmu. Bagaimana jika besok malam aku mengajakmu lagi ?. Ada beberapa masalah yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu".

"Maaf, Tobirama-san. Besok malam aku sudah ada acara".

"Begitukah ? Boleh aku tahu acara apa itu ?".

"Ada apa Tobirama-san ? Mengapa harus bertanya boleh atau tidak haha. Kau adalah atasanku. Tentu saja kau boleh". Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Begitukah..? A-aku... aku kira itu adalah urusan pribadi. Ti-tidak sopan bertanya tentang urusan pribadi walaupun aku atasanmu bukan ?".

"Hahaha... Tobirama-san... kau lucu sekali ketika salah tingkah seperti itu. Aku hanya akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto bersama teman-teman yang lain besok malam. Bukan urusan yang harus disembunyikan dari orang lain".

"O-oh...". Wajah Tobirama sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Lagipula. Tidak ada hal yang harus aku sembunyikan dari Tobirama-san". Shikamaru tersenyum malas sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi mobil.

"Begitukah ? Syukurlah". Tobirama tersenyum tulus sambil masih memperhatikan jalan.

Mata kuaci Shikamaru melirik ke arah orang yang sedang menyetir mobil di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyum sederhana terukir di wajah tegas yang selalu terlihat serius itu.

Blush.

Tap.

Shikamaru merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika menangkap pemandangan itu. Reflek ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak ingin orang yang ada di sampingnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang berblushing ria di sebabkan oleh senyumannya.

"Eh, wait...!!".

Pernyataan spontan Tobirama membuat pemuda di samping nya terkejut setengah mati. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pria yang sedang menyetir itu, namun secara tiba-tiba ia berteriak dengan nada yang tinggi. Jelas saja jika ia merasa terkejut. Saking terkejutnya ia tergagap ketika menyahuti Tobirama.

"Eh I-iya... A-ada a-apa Tobirama-san ?".

'Gawat..!!'.

"Bolehkah aku ikut merayakannya ?".

'Fuck..!! Aku kira apa. Ternyata hanya itu'. Shika membatin.

"Uhm.. yea.. tentu Tobirama-san boleh ikut. Datang saja ke rumahnya besok malam".

"Ow.. pestanya akan digelar di rumah anak itu ?".

"Ya".

"Hmm... sepertinya aku memiliki ide yang lebih bagus".

"Apa itu ?".

(Berbicara tentang ide).

"Oh, jadi begitu. Tobirama-san memang cerdas. Idemu sangat bagus".

"Tidak secerdas otakmu tentunya".

"Ah, bukankah itu...".

Tepat ketika lampu merah menyala, mata Tobirama menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Mereka berdua lewat tepat di samping mobil Tobirama yang sedang berhenti menunggu lampu hijau. Tobirama membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

"Hey kalian berdua".

"E-ehhh..!! Siapa..??!! Oh, tuan Tobirama. Aku kaget sekali".

"Reaksimu berlebihan. Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan anak ini, tuan Tobirama".

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua cepat naik. Lampu merah hampir selesai. Kalian akan kembali ke kastil bukan ?".

"Ya.. tapi.. kami... ano...". Kiba tergagap karena sungkan dengan Tobirama.

"Sudahlah kalian naik saja. Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali".

Suara yang begitu familiar bagi kedua anak yang sedang berada di trotoar itu. Salah satu dari mereka melirik ke dalam mobil. Mata nya menangkap sesosok rambut yang dikucir ke atas. Tidak salah lagi. Suara ini...

"Shi-shika ?? Kau ?? Mengapa kau bersama dengan tuan Tobirama ?".

"HEY BOCAH..!! TIDAK UDAH BANYAK BERTANYA DAN CEPAT NAIK...!!! LAMPU MERAH TINGGAL 5 DETIK, FOR GOD SAKE...!!".

"B-baiik.. baiik".

Cklek

Slam

Vrooooooom...

Sigh.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar merepotkan".

"Maaf". (Shino)

"Iya, maafkan kami". (Kiba)

"Oh ya. Mumpung kalian berdua ada di sini. Tadi aku dan Tobirama-san berbincang soal perayaan ulang tahun Naruto. Tobirama-san memiliki ide yang menurutku sangat brilian".

"Benarkah ? Tuan Tobirama akan ikut berpartisipasi ?".

"Iya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ulang tahun anak itu. Jadi akan lebih baij jika aku dan yang lainnya ada di sana jika terjadi apa-apa. Yak, semoga saja firasatku salah. Namun apa salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga bukan ?".

"Um, jika aku boleh bertanya, kejadian seperti apa yang tuan Tobirama khawatirkan akan terjadi ? Apakah itu sangat buruk ?". Tanya Shino sambil membenahi kacamata hitamnya.

"Yak, tidak begitu buruk. Mungkin Lucifer akan datang untuk melihat Naruto".

"Lucifer ? MAKSUD ANDA RAJA LUCIFER..!! BAGAIMANA BISA ANDA MENGATAKANNYA DENGAN SANGAT SANTAI ??!!". Spontan Kiba berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

"BERISIK, BOCAH...!!! TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK SEGALA..!!". Sergah Tobirama dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi".

"Kau juga berteriak, Tobirama-san". Shikamaru menutup sebelah telinganya yang berada paling dekat dengan sumber suara.

"E-eh. Begitu ya ?. M-maaf".

'Tuan Tobirama langsung bersikap penurut seperti itu dengan Shikamaru ? Hmm... dan malam ini juga mereka makan malam bersama. Di tambah lagi atmosfir ini... hmmm'. (Kiba)

"Aku tahu jika sahabatku ini memang bodoh dan berlebihan (Kiba Glaring) tapi terlepas dari itu semua, dia memiliki alasan untuk kaget dan terkejut. Aku juga terkejut, tapi tuan Tobirama terlihat santai-santai saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?".

"Hmm. Ya. Lucifer tidak akan mampu menyentuh Apollo sebelum hari pertempuran tiba. Itu semua berkat Azel. Di pertempuran yang lalu, ketika Azel mati dan Apollo menukar nyawanya dengan Azel, sebelum Azel mati, ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya untuk membuat mantra segel. Mantra itu berhasil mengikat Lucifer dan hingga saat ini ia belum bisa menghilangkan nya. Mantra itu mencegah dirinya untuk mendekati Apollo sebelum hari pertempuran. Ketika dia mendekat, mantra itu akan segera membakar habis tubuhnya. Tapi tentu tidak semudah itu mantra Azel membakar Lucifer. Aku yakin ia masih bisa mendekati Apollo, walaupun ia tidak mampu menyentuh. Sehingga aku berfirasat ia akan datang besok".

"Jadi begitu. Karena itulah tuan Tobirama tidak begitu khawatir".

"Yang aku khawatirkan adalah ketika ia membawa para jenderalnya kemudian menyerang untuk membunuh Naruto. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk ikut acara besok. Aku juga akan menghubungi Hashirama dan Shizune untuk ikut mengamankan Naruto".

"Hoaaaammm... yaa yaa... sudah tergambar di kepalaku apa yang harus kita lakukan jika terjadi hal seperti itu".

"Woah, Shika... kau sudah punya rencana".

"Heh.. dari satu kejadian aku menciptakan simulasi dari 100 kejadian yang mungkin akan terjadi, dari 100 kemungkinan itu, aku memiliki setidaknya satu rencana utama dan satu rencana tambahan untuk mengantisipasi setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kau paham, Kiba ?".

"Auuuuhh...!! Cara bicaramu benar-benar rumit. Bisa kau mempersingkatnya ??".

"Dia memiliki rencana untuk setiap kemungkinan". Shino menjawab permintaan Kiba.

"Oooooooh.. bilang saja begitu. Kenapa harus menggunakan kalimat rumit seperti tadi, aku jadi pusing".

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat sebuah bangunan kastil megah namun menyeramkan. Kastil itu dikelilingi pagar tembok yang menjulang tinggi. Kastil itu juga penuh dengan aura kegelapan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Bangunan itu hanya memiliki satu jalan masuk kecil dengan tebing di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Di dalam kastil itu terdapat sebuah singgasana besar yang sangat indah. Terbuat dari bebatuan granit dan kristal yang berwarna gelap. Membentuk sayap di bagian kanan dan kiri. Namun bagian atas singgasana itu berbentuk kepala ular. Suasana di dalam kastil begitu remang-remang karena sedikit sekali cahaya yang masuk. Jendela yang terbuat dari frosty glass berwarna-warni tidak banyak memberikan cahaya pada ruangan besar itu. Kaca yang berwarna-warni itu membentuk beberapa gambar dengan alur cerita singkat. Sangat tipikal kastil kuno peninggalan abad pertengahan.

Di atas singgasana besar itu, duduk seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kulit yang sangat pucat. Separuh wajahnya terutup oleh panjangnya rambut kepalanya. Irisnya mirip dengan iris mata ular, berwarna kuning dengan bentuk retina yang memanjang ke bawah. Lidahnya yang berukuran 3 kali lebih panjang dari manusia biasa sesekalo terjulur keluar dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Di atas bahunya, merayap seekor ular berwarna putih yang merupakan hewan kesayangannya.

"Tuan Lucifer. Waktunya hampir tiba".

Seorang pria datang dan berlutut di hadapannya. Pria berambut abu-abu itu memakai sebuah kacamata. Sesekali ia membenahi letak kacamata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku dengan nama manusia ku. Aku tidak suka di panggil dan memanggil dengan nama iblis ku".

"Baiklah. Tuan Orochimaru. Waktunya hampir tiba".

"Begitukah ? Hmm".

Sebuah seringai jahat terkembang di wajah pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu. Kemudian diikuti dengan tawa terbahak-bahak yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan besar kastil.

"HAHAHAHAHA".

"Tuan Orochimaru. Kami siap kapanpun anda perintahkan. Saya, Astaroth. Mewakili kelima jenderal iblis yang tersisa siap untuk membunuh Apollo kapanpun anda perintahkan".

"Sebut nama manusia mu..!! Dasar bodoh..!!".

HISSSSSSSS...

Ular putih yang ada di bahu pria yang berada di singgasana ikut mendesis ketika merasakan kemarahan dari tuannya.

"B-baiklah, T-tuan. Saya, Kabuto. Mewakili kelima jenderal iblis yang tersisa siap untuk membunuh Apollo kapanpun anda perintahkan".

"Belum saatnya, Kabuto".

"Apa maksud anda, tuan Orochimaru ?".

"Belum saatnya kita membunuh Apollo. Kekuatan ku belum sempurna. Sementara kalian, kalaupun kalian berlima bersatu untuk membunuh mereka sekarang, kalian tidak akan menang. Kalian harus ingat bahwa bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah dewa yang sangat kuat. Apalagi di sana ada Hashirama dan adiknya, mereka berdua sangat merepotkan. Di tambah lagi...".

"Hm, aku mengerti tuan. Anak anda bersama mereka bukan ?".

"Iya. Kalian tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Intinya adalah, kita tunggu sampai kekuatan kita benar-benar sempurna, lalu aku akan membagikan kekuatanku kepada kalian berlima. Setelah itu, kita akan akhiri pertempuran ini dengan kemenangan di pihak kita".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, tuan Orochimaru".

"Besok kita kesana hanya untuk melihat dari dekat anak pemegang kontrak dengan Apollo itu. Aku dengar dia anak lelaki yang tampan. Hey, Kabuto. Mungkin saja dia adalah tipemu... hahahahahahahaha".

"Tuan. Saya permisi".

Di suatu kamar di basecamp...

Aaaachooo...

Ugh

"Ada apa Naru ?".

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakan tentang diriku".

"Nee, Sasuke".

"Hnn".

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku..!!".

"Hnn".

"Jangan lupa datang ke rumahku dan beri aku hadiah ya...!".

"Hnn".

"Oi...!!! Temeeeee..!!! Sakit gigi lu...!!! Nggremeng ga jelas...!! Tak kaplok modar kon..!!!". (Author kesurupan).

"Berisik, Dobe. Aku sedang membaca. Aku tidak seperti kau. Aku senang dan rajin membaca buku".

Twitch.

'Apa maksudnya "tidak seperti kau" ??!! Orang ini...!!'.

"YO WES... NEK NGONO OJO TEKO NANG OMAHKU SESOK BENGI...!! TITENONO, NGANTI TEKO TAK PATENI KON..!" (AN : Ya udah... kalo gitu jangan ampe lu dateng ke rumah gua besok malem. Awas aja lu, ampe lu dateng gua bunuh lu).

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau datang". (Ajaibnya, Sasuke paham pemirsa).

"Kau sejak tadi hanya bergumam dan bergumam. Apa maksudnya coba ? Jika memang tidak mau tolak saja dari awal". Sungut Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku datang ?".

"Ten- (Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dari perubahan nada bicara si pantat ayam) -apa maksudmu ?".

"Huh ? Kenapa malah kau balik bertanya ? Bukankah pertanyaan ku jelas ? Kau ingin aku datang ?".

"Ya.. itu.. engg... bagaimana ya... hmmm...".

"Mungkin".

Sasuke menutup sebuah buku tebal yang sejak tadi ia baca dan menaruh nya di atas rak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Naruto yang masih memajukan bibirnya semaju mungkin sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dengan satu tangannya dan menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening dan super tenang. Entah mengapa adrenalin Naruto perlahan meningkat ketika tangan dingin (wajar ya dingin. Dia kan setan wkwk) Sasuke menyentuh dagunya. Tanpa sadar otaknya sudah berimajinasi dengan liar. Otak Naruto kembali ke alam sadar berkat sebuah pertanyaan halus terlontar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh datang, Naru ?".

"Ek...???!! Y-ya.. b-boleh... t-tentu sa-saja...".

'Apa maksudnya sampai deg-degan segala...??!! Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan laki-laki...!! Eh, tangannya...'.

Slap.

"Kenapa harus dengan memegang daguku ? Kau bisa bertanya dengan cara yang biasa bukan ?!!".

"Cara seperti itu menurutku sangat biasa". (Datar)

Sasuke kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya dan membuka buku tebal yang sempat ia baca tadi. Sementara Naruto masih kesulitan mengatur tempo detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat tidak beraturan.

Sigh.

'Dan aku harus terus bersama orang ini. Wait, sampai kapan aku harus bersama orang ini ??!! Jangan-jangan seumur hidup...!! NOOOOOO...!!!!'.

Brukk...

"Ah... aku tidak kuat...".

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru ?".

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur".

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ?".

"Tidak. Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin tidur".

"Aku harap, ingatanmu segera kembali, Apollo. Aku mencintaimu".

"Ekk..??!! Ap-".

"-Oyasumi".

Slip.

Anak berambut raven membalikkan badannya membelakangi si blonde dan menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya dengan selimut. Si blonde yang berada di belakangnya hanya menatapnya kaget dalam diam. Ia masih tersentak mendengar kalimat Sasuke barysan. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan baginya, hatinya tergerak ketika Sasuke meluncurkan kata keramat itu. "Aku mencintaimu". Kalimat itu berdengung di telinga Naruto berkali-kali. Suara berat nan datar Sasuke terdengar lebih menarik dari biasanya. Apa ? Apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi ?.

Naruto bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak begitu yakin. Sepertinya ia menyukai manusia jadi-jadian itu. Namun itu tidak masuk akal karena Naruto menyukai gadis, bukan anak laki-laki. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk berfikir keras, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

Sementara itu, Di kantor Hashirama...

"Jadi begitu, ku harap kau mengerti, Nii-san".

"Hmm.. baiklah".

Pria berambut panjang yang biasa di panggil Hashirama sedang berbincang perihal ulang tahun Naruto yang jatuh tepat esok hari. Tobirama menyampaikan semua rencananya dan firasat yang ia miliki tentang acara besok.

Tobirama mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya setelah Hashirama memberikan lampu hijau untuknya. Orang pertama yang ingin ia hubungi setelah mendapat izin dari Hashirama tentunya adalah orang tua Naruto, Minato.

Tuuut tuuut...

"Ya, Tobirama-san. Ada apa menelponku malam-malam ??".

"Eee ?? Telpon dari Tobirama-san ??!! Pasti penting sekali hingga ia menelpon pada jam-jam seperti ini". Seorang wanita di samping Minato menyahut (berteriak) dengan bersemangat ketika ia mendengar nama Tobirama di sebut.

"Iya. Makanya kau diam dulu".

"Ups, maaf..".

"Maaf Tobirama-san. Seperti biasa, Istriku sangat bersemangat ketika ada telepon dari Tobirama-san. Ada apa kau menelpon ku malam-malam begini ?".

"Hmm...".

"Naruto ?".

"Oh begitu...".

"Baiklah. Kurenai juga pasti mengerti".

"Ya. Terima kasih, Tobirama-san".

Tap.

"Bagaimana, Tobirama ?".

"Mereka berdua setuju. Aku tinggal memberitahukan kepada yang lain. Oh, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino sudah mengetahui rencana ku ini. Jadi sisanya...".

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan ke asrama putri sekarang".

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahu Asuma, Iruka dan juga Sai".

"Lalu Kakashi ?".

"Oh... Aku lupa. Di mana dia ? Apa dia ada di sini ?".

"Kakashi pergi bersama Minato".

Sigh

"Biarkan Minato yang mengurusnya".

 **TBC**

MAAF update nya selalu telat dan telat... RL sibuk luar biasa... mana semangat bikin fic menurun soalnya gada yg ripiw... huhuuuuu T.T

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca sampai sini.

Insya Allah fic ini ttp lanjut... tapi prosesnya emg lama wkwkwk

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out


	7. chapter 7

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter VII : Naruto's Birthday (Part II)**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di tengah kota Konoha yang sibuk, seorang pria berambut silver terbaring di atas tempat tidur nya sendiri. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak ataupun bergeser barang seinchipun sejak pertama ia berbaring di sana. Kedua mata yang berwarna tidak senada itu nampak kosong menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang begerak hanya perut dan dadanya yang kembang kempis mengatur nafas.

Ingatan pria itu terbang ke masa yang sudah lalu. Ia memutar memori nostalgia masa itu seperti video yang ia ulangi terus menerus, berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pendam dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban maupun petunjuk.

'Apakah Minato waktu itu benar-benar menyukaiku ? Atau itu hanya sekedar hubungan intim biasa karena ia sedang mabuk ? Jika memang itu hanyalah hubungan intim biasa, mengapa ia sangat lembut ? Caranya menyentuh dan mengecup bibirku, memelukku dengan lembut... Tapi jika memang benar dia menyukaiku, mengapa tidak langsung bilang saja kepadaku ? Mengapa dia tidak melakukan nya lagi dengan ku ? Padahal dia tahu pasti aku tidak akan menolak...'.

"Rumit".

Pria itu bergumam dan memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuka kembali kedua matanya sambil membuang nafas, mengharap orang yang disebutnya dalam hati barusan muncul di depan wajahnya dengan jurus teleportasinya.

"Impossible".

Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak sekeras mungkin, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun itu. Jika boleh dia menggambarkan kumparan emosinya saat ini, ia bisa menggambarkannya seperti sebuah gunung. Telah menumpuk, meninggi, mengeras dan menancap kuat di relung hati yang paling dalam. Sakit rasanya ketika kau masih berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Mereka bilang, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini, nyatanya... mustahil tetaplah mustahil. Dan pria itu sepertinya telah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap sebuah kata yang bernama keajaiban. Menurut nya kata itu tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah terjadi satu kali pun dalam hidupnya.

Sesaat setelah lamunan panjangnya tentang keajaiban, ponselnya yang sejak tadi berada di samping kepalanya berdering. Wajahnya enggan untuk berpaling dari langit-langit kamar. Pria itu hanya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraba di sekitar kepalanya, meraih ponselnya, kemudian menghadapkan layar ponsel yang sedang menyala itu ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Minato".

Begitulah yang tertera di layar ponsel silver nya. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia ajak bicara untuk sekarang ini. Karena ia sadar, semakin ia mendengar suaranya, semakin sering ia berbicara dengan pria berambut kuning itu, yang akan terjadi hanyalah rasa sakit dan luka di hatinya yang makin terbuka lebar dan perih. Menghindarinya adalah satu-satu nya jalan untuk mengobati diri. Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu hanya menaruh ponsel layar sentuhnya di atas dadanya yang berotot, tanpa ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk mengangkat, apalagi berbicara dengan si penelpon.

Keadaan kembali hening ketika ponsel Kakashi berhenti berdering, kemudian berdering lagi tanda bahwa ada panggilan lain yang masuk. Kakashi sudah bisa menebak siapa penelpon itu. Dia pun tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya membiarkan ponselnya berdering diatas dadanya. Beberapa kali ponsel itu mati dan berdering, begitu terus hingga ponselnya benar-benar berhenti berdering. Kakashi mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan layar ponselnya.

"15 missed calls".

'Apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia bicarakan ? Mungkin ini perintah dari kastil ? Mungkin aku harus mengangkatnya ketika ia menelpon kembali'.

Tepat, ponsel itu berdering kembali, mungkin itu akan menjadi panggilan yang terakhir, mengingat banyaknya jumlah panggilan tak terjawab yang sudah masuk dari pria berambut kuning itu di seberang sana. Segera ia menekan ikon telepon yang berwarna hijau kemudian mendekatkan ponsel nya ke telinganya.

"Ha-".

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KAKASHI ??!!! KEMANA SAJA KAU ??!! LIMA BELAS KALI AKU MENELPONMU DAN TIDAK ADA JAWABAN !!! AKU TAHU KAU SEDANG ADA DI APARTEMENMU DAN SEDANG TIDAK BERADA DI LUAR..!!! JADI JANGAN MEMBUAL DENGAN ALASAN YANG ANEH-ANEH..!!".

"Ya... ya... terserah. Ada apa ?".

"Soal ulang tahun anakku besok".

"Aku sudah tahu dari Shikamaru. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya lagi kepadaku".

"Oh...".

"Baiklah, akan ku tutup, sampai jum-".

"Wait, Kakashi...".

"Apa lagi ?".

"Ada apa denganmu ?".

"Ada apa ? Apa maksudmu ? Ada apa denganku ?".

"Tidak usah berpura-pura padaku, Kakashi. Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dengan sengaja bukan ? Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu ?".

"Sudahlah, Minato aku mau tidur".

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku".

"Oyasumi".

Tuut tuut tuut...

"Wait, Kaka...".

Sigh.

"Anak itu...".

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi yang sangat tenang di kota Konoha. Suasana yang sangat tepat bagi anak muda berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke untuk menikmati teh paginya. Azel sebagai manusia adalah seorang anak muda yang pendiam namun sangat rajin. Ia tahu bagaimana merawat diri sendiri, bahkan orang lain. Ia tipe pria yang baik dalam melakukan apapun. Ia juga sangat mencintai ketenangan dan sangat membenci suasana yang ramai dan gaduh.

Pagi itu Sasuke menikmati secangkir teh hijau hangat di atas balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar kastil yang begitu indah. Sejuk pagi hari menambah kenikmatan teh hijau yang sedang berada di tangan kanannya saat ini. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan analog yang melingkar manis di lengan kanannya. Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar menganggu pagi damainya.

Suara gaduh itu lebih mirip seperti barang-barang yang jatuh, diikuti dengan pekikan dan umpatan dari seseorang. Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar kastil.

"SASUKE TEMEEEEEEE... BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG... BANGUNKAN AKU JAM ENAM PAGI..!! AKU ADA PIKET DAN AKU HARUS DATANG LEBIH AWAL...!!! SEKARANG SUDAH TERLAMBAT SATU JAM TEMEEEEEEEEE...!!!".

Slurp.

Sigh

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan memasang wajah flat nya.

'Bodoh. Aku masih tidak percaya Apollo benar-benar memilih anak ini. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, ia tidak mirip seperti pendahulu-pendahulunya. Apa sebenarnya yang Apollo pikirkan ?'.

"APA ? APA KAU MAU BERKELAHI ?!".

Sasuke masih diam dengan wajah datarnya. Seakan ia meminta Naruto untuk lebih memperhatikan lagi sesuatu yang harusnya ia sadari. Yap, Sasuke masih mengenakan kaos biasa dan tidak mengenakan seragam pagi itu, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Sekolah dimulai jam setengah delapan, jarak antara kastil dan sekolah cukup jauh. Tidak mungkin Sasuke masih mengenakan kaos biasa padahal jam masuk sekolah sudah dekat. Namun otak ceroboh Naruto sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal.

"Informasi : Besok kita semua diliburkan dari sekolah selama sehari penuh. Semua anak yang masih bersekolah dilarang untuk pergi keluar dari daerah kekkai. Tuan Hashirama dan Tobirama sudah berbicara dengan pihak sekolah, jadi kita tidak perlu repot membuat surat izin untuk absen".

Pesan broadcast itu disebarkan oleh Shikamaru ke seluruh anak-anak anggota basecamp pukul sebelas malam kemarin. Semua anak telah membacanya kecuali Naruto yang telah tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Karena melihat Naruto yang benar-benar clueless, akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Lihatlah ponselmu". Dua kata saja dirasa sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Wajah emosi akut Naruto berubah menjadi wajah penasaran. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kasurnya dan mencari ponselnya. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia langsung menyalakan layar ponsel yang ia beri softcase berwarna oranye itu. Ada banyak notifikasi masuk, diantaranya pesan singkat dari Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru : "Besok kita semua..." Tap to see more".

Jempol Naruto menekan pesan Shikamaru yang tertera di layar notifikasi. Pesan pun terbuka, dan Naruto membacanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tik...

Keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

Tik...

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kedua belah pihak.

Tik...

Naruto hampir selesai membacanya.

Tik...

Dan,

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADAKU, SASUKE-TEMMMEEEEEEEEEE...!!! KALAU TAHU BEGINI AKU BISA BANGUN JAM 12 SIANG SAJA...!!!".

Ngiiing...

Sambil meniup tangan dan mendekatkannya ke telinga, Sasuke (masih dengan wajah datarnya) hanya membalas semua itu dengan satu kata singkat.

"Bodoh".

"APA KAU BILANG...!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI RUPANYA...!! MATI SAJA KAU BEDEBAH MUKA RATA...!!!".

Sasuke tidak kehabisan kata untuk menjaga kemenangan dan kebenaran berada di pihaknya. Dengan santai Sasuke menjawab.

"Menurutmu, kemarin malam siapa yang bersikeras untuk tidur lebih awal dan tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali ? Bahkan jika ada gempa bumi sekalipun kau tidak ingin diganggu dari tidur mu, iya kan ?".

"E... eh ?".

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah tuanku untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Bahkan jika benar kemarin malam ada gempa bumi, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu, sesuai dengan perintahmu".

A little flashback...

Kamar Naruto dan Sasuke, pukul 20.00

"Aku mau tidur". Celetuk Naruto sambil membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

"Tapi Shikamaru bilang ada pengumuman penting yang akan ia kirim lewat broadcast. Kita diperintah untuk menunggu hasil sampai tengah malam, kau tahu itu kan, Naru ?".

"Aku tidak peduli".

"Tapi Shika bilang...".

"Cukup..!! Aku mengantuk dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu tidurku. Jangan ada siapapun yang boleh membangunkan aku, termasuk kau..!!". Jangan bangunkan aku walaupun malam ini ada gempa..!! Bangunkan aku jam enam tepat karena besok aku ada piket, mengerti..??".

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu".

Tiba-tiba flashback itu muncul di kepala Naruto entah darimana. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu. Ia sudah marah besar dan berteriak, padahal dialah yang salah. Ditambah lagi, pandangan Sasuke masih belum lepas dari dirinya, seakan Sasuke berkata "Sudah salah, ngotot". Tatapan Sasuke yang datar begitu menyimpan banyak makna. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Naruto terdiam hingga Sasuke angkat bicara (lagi).

"Bagaimana ?".

"Bagaimana apanya ?".

"Apa kau menerima broadcast dari Shikamaru ?".

"Ek, itu... anu... umm... y-ya... a-aku menerimanya".

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Hei... katakan sesuatu. Jangan hanya menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu kau ingin mengejekku. Ejek saja aku... ya aku tahu aku tidak sepintar dan secerdas dirimu... aku mengaku salah...".

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena malu, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Tanpa ia sadari, anak laki-laki berambut raven itu telah tidak ada di tempat ia berdiri tadi. Ia telah berpindah tepat ke depan Naruto. Naruto yang sedang tersipu seperti itu membuat anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya jadi lupa diri. Terlepas dari keselengekan dan kesembronoan Naruto, ia adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan. Tubuh Sasuke berjalan mendekat tanpa ada perintah darinya. Seperti reflek ia mendekat dan mendekat.

Puk

Tangan besar dan dingin itu sukses mendarat di atas rambut kuning Naruto. Wajah tersipu Naruto berubah sesaat menjadi wajah melongo ketika ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya. Tak lama berselang, si pemilik tangan menggerakkan telapak tangannya secara perlahan. Sangat lembut, sampai Naruto menyangka bahwa tangan itu benar-benar menari di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu".

Degg

'E-eh... apa ini... mengapa...'.

"Lalu mengapa kau memandang dengan pandangan merendahkan seperti itu ?". Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku tidak merendahkan mu. Memang wajahku saja yang datar. Aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung, Naruto".

Degg

'Loh ? Apa ini ? Mengapa aku begitu gembira ? Lupakan itu, yang terpenting... mengapa jantungku ?'.

Tangan Sasuke masih belum berhenti. Anehnya, semakin Sasuke mengelus rambutnya, ia semakin merasa nyaman dengan itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengekspresikan nya melalui mimik wajahnya. Sebuah senyum lembut beserta sedikit semburat merah di daerah pipi adalah mimik wajah Naruto ketika ia sedang merasa senang dan nyaman. Tidak ada orang yang akan menyangka, si bocah brandal Naruto bisa membuat wajah yang seperti itu. Dan wajah itu tersaji tepat di depan Sasuke.

'Nyaman'.

"Naruto".

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas elus-mengelus nya setelah ia melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu berbinar.

'Eh, dia berhenti'.

"Ada apa, Sasuke ?".

"Jangan membuat wajah yang seperti tadi, ketika ada di hadapanku".

"Eh, wajah yang seperti apa ?".

"Wajah senyum tulus, imut dan penuh sparkle seperti tadi".

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT..!!".

"Aku serius, Naruto. Jika kau terlalu sering membuat wajah seperti tadi, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Sementara aku tahu kau belum siap untuk mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman denganku. Aku takut aku akan menyakitimu".

"Ooohh... ... ... ... (Sadar) HA..?!! APA MAKSUDMU ??!! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SIAP...!!! TIDAK AKAN...!!!".

Sementara di kamar lain...

Dua orang gadis sedang asyik mengobrol di kamar mereka. Yang satu sedang sibuk menghias kado, dan yang satu lagi sedang sibuk membaca buku kedokteran yang beratnya mencapai satu kilogram. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek santai. Tak lama kemudian, si gadis yang membaca buku mulai berasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau berikan kepada si kuning jelek itu ?".

"Eh..?? A-ano... po-ponsel baru".

"Heeeeeeee ?? Benarkah ?? Ponsel seperti apa ? Pasti harganya mahal ya ?".

"Ah, ti-tidak... ini ponsel yang aku beli dengan uang jajan bulanan yang diberikan oleh ayah. Dan uang jajanku masih tersisa beberapa ribu ryo setelah membeli ponsel ini, jadi aku pikir ini tidak begitu mahal". (AN : Syl bikin 1ryo : 1.000 rupiah ya.. biar gampang aja sih hehe)

"Begitukah ? Boleh aku tahu ponsel apa yang kau hadiahkan kepadanya ?".

"Te-tentu... ini hanya S*ams*ng Ga*axy S8".

'Wh.. what the hell... just how much did her father gave her... bahkan dia bilang itu adalah uang jajan satu bulan... dan masih ada sisanya... Elus dada... orang kaya mah bebas mau beli apadah'.

"Be-berarti itu sekitar 12.000 ryo. Benar begitu kan, Hinata ?".

"Y-ya... Se-sebenarnya ayah menyuruhku untuk membeli yang lebih mahal, hanya saja di awal-awal bulan ini aku agak boros. Jadi kupikir untuk membeli yang lebih murah saja, agar uang jajanku masih tersisa".

'Kok KZL yah dengernya... -_- sabaaaar Sakura sabaaaaaar'.

"Lalu, Sakura apa yang akan kau berikan kepada Naruto tahun ini ?".

(Hilang rasa percaya diri secara tiba-tiba) "Eh... hmm... apa ya... Tidak semahal punyamu, Hinata. Jadi tidak usah dibahas ya".

"Eeeh... Jangan malu begitu, Sakura. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan kita ketika memberi, bukan harganya".

'Kau bisa bilang begitu, Hinata. Tapi orang yang akan kau beri hadiah sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal semacam itu'.

"Kau benar, Hinata. Aku ingin memberikannya ini...". Sakura menyodorkan sweater rajutan berwarna oranye tua polos.

"I-ini kau yang membuatnya sendiri ?".

"Hmm, yea... aku pikir akan hanya mebuang uang jika aku membelinya di toko padahal aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Jadi aku buat saja dengan rajutanku sendiri... eh.. Hinata...? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Ada apa denganmu ?".

"Aku iri dengan Sakura".

"Heeeeeeeeee ??? Kenapa ? Kau sudah memberikannya ponsel mahal kau tahu".

"Aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu yang aku buat dengan tanganku sendiri". Hinata kemudian mengambil sweater oranye tua itu dari pangkuan Sakura, kemudian memperhatiakn detil rajutan Sakura yang sangat rapih.

"Ini... ini tidak bisa di beli dengan uang".

"Hahahaha... bicara apa kau ? Tentu bisa... kau bisa membelinya dariku sekarang jika kau mau, Hinata".

"Tapi yang akan aku berikan tetaplah buatan Sakura, bukan buatanku sendiri".

Sakura pun merasa kalah.

"Kau benar... Tapi... tetap saja, mengorbankan banyak uang untuknya adalah caramu mengekspresikan rasa sayangmu ke orang itu kan ?"

"Mungkin. Dan itu tidak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan...".

'ANAK INI...'.

"Sudah... sudah... pada akhirnya, pasti Naruto akan senang mendapat ponsel baru. Apalagi ponsel barunya sangat mahal dan canggih".

"Sakura".

"Hm ?? Apa ??".

"Ajari aku cara merajut. Aku mohon". Pinta Hinata sembari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Wajah Sakura sempat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, alis matanya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat Hinata memohon seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian ekspresinya melembut disertai dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, Hinata ?".

"Eh ?? Ap- si-siapa yang kau maksud, Sakura ?".

"Tentu saja si kuning jelek Naruto".

"E-eh..!!! Ti...tidak... a-aku hanya... uhm... aku hanya...".

Blush.

"Bwahahahahahaha... kau ini mudah sekali ditebak, Hinata".

"Um, Sakura...".

"Apa lagi sekarang hehe... hehe... aku masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa".

"Apakah normal seorang gadis tertawa sekeras itu ?" Hinata bertanya dengan sangat polos, namun tepat menusuk ke jantung Sakura.

"Benar, itu benar. Bunuh saja aku, wanita yang tidak berguna ini. Pantas saja tidak ada pria yang suka denganku, dan tidak akan pernah ada yang menyukaiku... karena aku kurang feminim. Aku terlalu selengekan... aku terlalu seperti Naruto...". Entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah berada si pojok ruangan yang paling pojok. Tubuhnya terduduk sambil mengahadap tembok. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Aura gelap bergaris muncul di atas kepalanya. Hinata hanya melongo dengan polos melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengenaskan.

"Err... Sakura ?".

Berpindah ke dunia lain...

"Bagaimana Kabuto ?". Seorang pria berambut panjang bertanya kepada bawahannya yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

"Kami siap kapanpun anda siap, tuan Orochimaru". Pria yang dipanggil menjawab dengan patuh.

"Baiklah. Ingat. Hanya mengunjungi. Kita tidak kesana untuk bertarung. Ingat itu".

"Saya mengerti, tuan Orochimaru".

Ssss... Suara desisan ular putih itu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Disusul tawa keras terbahak-bahak yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah menyedihkanmu sekali lagi, Apollo. HAHAHAHAHAHA...".

Kita kembali lagi ke kastil...

Ketua dan wakil ketua dari para anggota pemegang kontrak memiliki kamar pribadi mereka sendiri, walaupun mereka bebas untuk tinggal dikastil maupun di rumah. Hashirama memilih untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan istrinya, sementara Tobirama lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam di kastil. Ketika kemarin ia sampai ke kastil malam sudah terlalu larut, sehingga ia malas untuk pulang ke apsrtemen besarnya. Lagipula toh kalau dia pulang, disana tidak akan ada siapa-siapa. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan malamnya di kastil dan bisa bertemu, ekhmm... Shikamaru (tentunya) dengan mudah.

Tobirama sudah berpesan kepada Shikamaru untuk membangunkannya pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Agak lucu memang, karena Shikamaru sendiri adalah tipe tukang telat yang sangat malas untuk bangun pagi. Maka yang terjadi adalah, Shikamaru meminta teman sekamarnya, Neji untuk membangunkannya lima belas menit lebih awal dari jadwal bangun Tobirama. Tentu bukan masalah bagi Neji yang merupakan tipikal anak rajin dan selalu bangun pagi.

06.15

Matahari masih redup menerangi bumi. Udara pun masih dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang. Berada di bawah selimut tebal merupakan hal yang paling nikmat yang bisa dilakukan di saat seperti itu (Ini serius guys). Begitu pula bagi Shikamaru. Namun...

Tap tap tap...

"Rusa... bangun...".

Neji menekan wajah anak yang ia panggil rusa itu berkali-kali sambil terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama.

"Rusa... bangun...".

Dan berhasil. Sepertinya kesadaran anak itu telah kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Ngggh... jam berapa ini. Lima menit lagi".

"Rusa... tuan Tobirama tidak suka orang yang telat".

Zap.

Seketika mata kuacinya langsung terbuka mendengar kalimat Neji barusan.

"Hell...!! Jam berapa ini ?? Apa aku telat membangunkannya ??".

"06.15 persis seperti permintaanmu kemarin malam".

"Oh yea... Arigato, Neji".

"Sama-sama".

Sigh.

Dengan wajah malas, Shikamaru beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencuci wajah kemudian menyikat giginya. Setelah semua selesai, ia beranjak menuju kamar tidur Tobirama yang berada di kastil bagian utara lantai lima. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ia pakai ketika ia berjalan menuju kamar Tobirama, memeriksa apakah ia terlambat atau tidak.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar Tobirama tepat pada waktunya.

Sigh.

"Merepotkan".

Shikamaru mulai mengetuk pintu kamar pria berusia 35 tahun itu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang empunya kamar. Shikamaru pun mengulanginya... dan hasilnya masih nihil.

"Ternyata dia tipikal orang yang susah bangun juga. Sama saja sepertiku".

Ketika Shikamaru akan mengetuk untuk yang keempat kalinya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jika aku tidak bangun ketika kau mengetuk pintu, masuklah, dan bangunkan aku secara langsung. Pintu kamar tidak akan aku kunci malam ini".

"Oh iya. Dia menyuruhku langsung masuk saja".

Cklek.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Pria berambut silver hampir seperti senseinya itu masih tertidur pulas di bawah selimutnya. Shikamaru menutup kembali pintu kamar dan mendekati Tobirama. Dipandanginya sejenak wajah damai Tobirama yang sedang tertidur. Kedua bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka dan rambut silvernya terlihat berantakan. Namun itu semua hanya membuat penampilan Tobirama semakin menarik di mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meraih pipi dari wajah damai itu dengan hanya satu jari telunjuk. Begitu lembut dan kenyal. Shikamaru tidak pernah membayangkan Tobirama yang begitu dewasa, tegas dan super kritis punya sisi lain yang amat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan image nya selama ini.

Shikamaru kemudian menggerakkan telunjuknya sedikit ke bawah, kemudian ke atas. Terus begitu. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan yang sedang tersaji dihadapan nya, apalagi ia bisa menyentuhnya. Ia lupa untuk apa ia masuk ke kamar sang wakil ketua.

"Nggghhhh..."

Kesadaran Tobirama berangsur kembali dari alam tidur, dalam keadaan Shikamaru masih terbawa suasana dan masih mengelus wajah Tobirama dengan telunjuk nya. Tobirama merasakan ada sesuatu... tidak, sebuah jari yang mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Wait, mengelus ? Wajah ? Ada orang lain disini ?. Seketika itu pula kesadaran Tobirama kembali secara total. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat oh-familiar baginya.

"Eh ?".

"Eh ?". (Shika)

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!".

Tobirama yang terkejut segera mengambil jarak yang jauh dari Shikamaru. Dengan tergagap dan wajah yang sangat memerah ia langsung mencecar Shikamaru dengan segudang pertanyaaan.

"Ap-ap yang kau lakukan di kamarku ? Sedang apa kau di kamarku ? Mengapa kau ada di kamarku pagi ini ? Siapa yang membukakanmu pintu ? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk tanpa izin ?".

"Tenang Tobirama-san... tenang... ya ampun... kau seperti wanita yang akan ku perkosa saja".

Buagh.

Sebuah buku setebal 1.500 halaman yang entah darimana melayang tepat mengenai muka Shikamaru.

"Itte...".

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Jawab semua pertanyaanku bocah sial..!!".

"Baik lah baik... tsk.. Merepotkan sekali. Aku membangunkanmu, Tobirama-san. Aku sedang membangunkanmu. Karena kau menyuruh ku membangunkanmu. Kau yang membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci untukku. Dan kau yang mengizinkan aku masuk jika kau tidak bangun ketika aku mengetuk pintu ruangan mu. Kau puas sekarang ?".

"B-begitukah ? A-aku lupa".

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku. Aku pergi".

"Tunggu, Shikamaru...".

"Ada apa lagi, Tobirama-san ?".

"Kau tadi menyentuh wajahku. Apa itu berarti, umm... kau...".

Perlahan mata kuaci Shikamaru terbelalak seiring Tobirama menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya spontan bersemu merah ketika Tobirama menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...menyukai ku ?".

DEGGG

'Sangat tipikal Tobirama-san. Langung to the point tanpa basa basi. Kalau begitu akan ku jawab tanpa basa basi juga'.

"Ya. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Tobirama-san. Maaf jika aku telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan menyentuh wajah mu tanpa izin, Tobirama-san".

"B-begitukah ?". Jawab Tobirama sambil bergumam.

"Iya. Aku minta maaf".

"B-bagaimana... jika... jika aku... menjawab nya dengan kalimat "aku juga suka padamu". Apa reaksimu ?".

"Bolehkah aku mencium Tobirama-san ?".

"Eh ?".

"Ya, itu reaksiku. Apakah aku boleh mencium Tobirama-san ?".

Blush.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, DASAR BOCAH...!! APA KAU PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU KAU MENDAPATKANKU...!!".

"I'll take that as a yes".

Shikamaru mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Rusa malas itu bahkan sampai naik ke atas kasur bersama dengan Tobirama. Sedangkan yang didekati masih bertahan dengan omelannya yang makin tidak jelas. Namun semua omelan itu berhenti tepat ketika Shikamaru mendaratkan tangannya untuk memegang dagunya.

"Aku juga menyukai Tobirama-san".

SLAM.

"Tooobiiiraaamaaa... apa yang kau lakukan di waktu sesiang ini... ??? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi di...".

Freeze.

Keadaan menjadi super beku dan canggung ketika Hashirama masuk tanpa menggedor kamar adiknya terlebih dahulu. Ketiga orang itu terpaku tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Disisi Hashirama ia kaget karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya akan "melakukannya" secepat itu dengan Shikamaru. Disisi Tobirama dia sangat malu karena privasinya telah terbongkar oleh Hashirama, dimana ia tahu betul bahwa Hashirama adalah tipikal orang yang sangat senang menyebarkan kehidupan pribadi adiknya ke semua orang. Disisi Shikamaru ia begitu takut jika Hashirama sebagai kakak akan marah melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu dan dia akan menerima hukuman berat dari Hashirama.

"Err... maaf Tobirama aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada urusan dengan pacar barumu. Jika sudah selesai, temui aku di kantor. Minato dan lainnya juga sudah ada di sana".

Slam.

"Eh ? HEEEEEEE...!!! Tunggu... kakak...!! Jangan salah paham... kami tidak melakukan apa-apa...!!!".

Tobirama segera melepas tangan Shikamaru kemudian berlari menuju pintu untuk mengejar kakaknya untuk meluruskan salah paham yang terjadi. Namun dengan cepat rusa yang masih berada di atas kasur menahan lajunya dengan memegangi tangannya. Shikamaru baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Tobirama hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Dan kini pemandangan tubuh sempurna Tobirama tersaji dengan sangat indah langsung didepan mata Shikamaru.

Stare...

Freeze...

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru melepas tangan Tobirama. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, Tobirama berbalik untuk memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru. Membuat tubuh bagian depannya terlihat secara sempurna oleh kedua mata kuaci Shikamaru. Dan hasilnya...

"Shika ? Hei... mengapa tatapanmu kosong seperti itu ? Dan mengapa wajahmu merah sekali ? Aku merasa risih dengan tatapanmu itu, hentikan".

Tes...

Sedikit darah mengalir dari hidung Shikamaru, kemudian menetes ke bajunya sendiri.

'ANAK INI'.

Buagh.

"BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN YANG ANEH-ANEH DASAR BOCAH RUSA SIALAAAAAAAAN...!!!".

"Maafkan aku Tobirama-saaaaaaan".

Dan begitulah cara mereka memulai pagi mereka di hari ulang tahun Naruto. Sekarang kita berpindah ke ruangan kantor Hashirama, dimana suasananya menjadi sedikit serius dan tegang.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu terdapat empat orang laki-laki yang nampak sedang serius berfikir sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, ingatan Apollo belum kembali ?".

"Sepertinya belum. Jika sudah, anakku pasti akan menunjukkan tanda-tandanya".

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap untuk melindungi barang terlarang itu".

"Maaf, barang terlarang itu seperti apa ya ? Aku tidak tahu".

"Barang terlarang adalah... hei... sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Sai ? Ini adalah rapat tertutup hanya untuk anggota yang sudah berumur 20 tahun keatas".

"Pria ini juga masih berumur 20 tahun, seharusnya 20 tahun ke atas. Mengapa dia ada disini ?". (Menunjuk ke arah Itachi).

"Ah... sudahlah... tidak ada gunanya berdebat. Baiklah jika kau ingin berada disini hanya ada satu syarat".

"Apa itu, tuan Hashirama ?".

"Jangan bertanya".

"Dimengerti".

Tok tok tok

"Masuk".

Semua orang yang ada diruangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sudah ada di depan pintu tiga orang pria lain yang juga ikut rapat tertutup itu. Kakashi, Asuma dan Iruka.

"Apa kami terlambat ?". Kakashi membuka pembicaraan

"Ya. Kalian terlambat".

"Ano, maaf... tadi Asuma-san terlambat bangun. Aku sudah membangunkannya berkali-kali namun ia tetap sangat susah sekali bangun, jadi...".

"I-RU-KA... jangan keras-keras mengatakannya... aku jadi malu tau...".

"Memang seperti itu yang terjadi...".

"Kau kan bisa cari alasan lain... kamar mandi rusak... atau alasan yang lain...".

"Tapi kalau begitu berbohong namanya...".

"Hee... biarkan mereka bertengkar terlebih dahulu. Lalu kau Kakashi... mengapa kau terlambat pagi ini ? Membantu nenek menyebrang jalan ? Membantu kucing tetangga turun dari tiang ? Atau ada pohon runtuh yang menghalangi jalanmu pagi ini ? Semua alasan tidam masuk akalmu tidak akan ku terima pagi ini ?".

(Iruka dan Asuma bertengkar di background)

"Aku terlambat bangun. Disamping itu aku juga kesini naik bus, jadi lebih lama sampai".

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu ?".

"Mobilku ada di sini, di kastil".

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa pulang kemarin ?".

"Aku yang mengantarnya, Hashirama".

"Oh. Baiklah, semua duduk. Aku dan Minato tadi sudah membicarakan sedikit tentang benda terlarang itu".

Minato melirikkan matanya ke arah Kakashi, tetapi lirikannya benar-benar diacuhkan oleh Kakashi.

"Apakah ingatan Naruto benar-benar belum pulih ? Bukankah harusnya kekuatannya bangkit sempurna ketika ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas ?" (Iruka)

"Oh, kalian sudah berhenti bertengkar rupanya. Dan ya, menurut Minato, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ingatan Naruto telah kembali, sebagai Apollo. Kita hanya bisa berharap, ingatan itu akan kembali sebelum Orochimaru datang kemari untuk mengambil benda itu".

"Lalu bagaimana jika memang ingatan Naruto belum kembali dan Orochimaru bersama jenderalnya datang kemari ?". (Asuma)

"Pertarungan tidak terelakkan". (Itachi)

"Kita punya Azel disisi kita, aku yakin kita bisa menang dari mereka. Dan aku yakin serangan dengan skala besar mereka belum akan dimulai sebelum gerhana cincin yang akan terjadi sekitar dua minggu lagi".

"Jadi dengan kata lain, tidak ada alasan buat mereka untuk bertarung, begitu kan ?". (Sai)

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kita tetap harus hati-hati. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka datang ke sini. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi kita dan bumi ini jika benda itu sampai jatuh ke tangan Orochimaru. Lebih dari setengah kekuatannya tersegel di dalamnya. Dan hanya Apollo yang mampu melenyapkan benda itu dengan kekuatan cahayanya. Sementara Azel hanya bisa menyegel, namun jika benda itu benar-benar sudah disentuh oleh Orochimaru, Sasuke pun tidak akan mampu berbuat banyak".

"Jadi bisa kita bilang, jika Orochimaru mendapatkan batu itu, kemudian mengadakan serangan besar-besaran ketika gerhana matahari cincin...". (Minato)

"Ya, ia tidak bisa dikalahkan, walaupun kita memanggil wujud dewa kita turun ke bumi melalui tubuh kita, padahal itu adalah fase terkuat kita sebagai pemegang kontrak dewa. Kekuatan Orochimaru akan berlipat sampai ribuan kali dari kekuatannya saat terakhir kali kita melawannya, 10.000 tahun yang lalu".

 **TBC**

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAAAAAANN...!!! SYL IS BACK IN DA HAUS YAAAA..!!!

Maaf updatenya lamaaaa banget. Hape syl rusak pas ke jakarta. File Syl ilang semua dan harus ngerjain dari awal lagi... jadi waktu itu semangat syl buat bikin ff ilang... jadi fic ini hiatus... Maaf... maaaaaaaaaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya minna...

Kabar baik... buat para penggemar fic Syl yang LIFE : Naruto as a uke... siap-siap... karena sebentar lagi fic itu akan mendapat sekuel... yeaaaaayy... yang bertanya2 ttg Kakashi sama Naruto gimana... atau Iruka sama Kakashi gimana... atau si Kiba yang tiba2 gomen2 ke Shino ga jelas di dalam hati... bersiaplah... semua itu (InsyaAllah) terjawab di sekuelnya... rancangannya udah syl buat... jadi tinggal dikembangin ajah... so stay tune :D :D

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sini

Maaf jika ada typo

Sekian,

SYL out...


	8. chapter 8

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter VIII : Showdown**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

"Ya, ia tidak bisa dikalahkan, walaupun kita memanggil wujud dewa kita turun ke bumi melalui tubuh kita, padahal itu adalah fase terkuat kita sebagai pemegang kontrak dewa. Kekuatan Orochimaru akan berlipat sampai ribuan kali dari kekuatannya saat terakhir kali kita melawannya, 10.000 tahun yang lalu".

DEBUM...

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dentuman keras dari arah utara yang tidak lain adalah satu-satunya pintu masuk menuju kastil. Rupanya mereka telah berhasil menembus kekkai dan masuk ke area kastil. Semua penghuni kastil dibuat terkejut olehnya. Orochimaru dan kelima jenderal terkuatnya terlihat berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk kastil. Dengan senyum jahat di wajahnya, ia menghirup udara segar daerah kastil kemudian menghembuskannya kembali.

"Sempurna, ayo kita masuk. Aku harap kita tidak terlambat datang ke pesta".

Para jenderal itu terdiri dari ; "Astaroth" yang dinamai Kabuto oleh Orochimaru. Tipe sihirnya adalah tipe sihir kegelapan. Ia dapat memanggil tentara hades berupa tangan-tangan neraka dari dalam tanah, tangan-tangan kegelapan itu juga bisa ia munculkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga pandai dalam ilmu pengetahuan dan ahli membuat racun. Penampakan manusianya adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut silver seperti Kakashi namun lebih panjang dan dikucir. Dan ia juga memakai kacamata bulat pada matanya.

Lalu "Asmodeus" yang dinamai oleh Orochimaru dengan Zabuza. Tipe sihirnya adalah air dan kegelapan. Disamping itu, senjata utamanya adalah pedang yang ia beri nama pedang pemenggal. Pedang pemenggal itu sangat besar, dan tidak ada yang mampu mengangkatnya kecuali dia seorang. Ia biasa menggunakan pedangnya dipadukan dengan kekuatan sihir kegelapannya. Ia bisa membelah gunung dengan mudah jika ia mau. Penampakan manusia Asmodeus adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan perban. Hanya memakai celana panjang, tidak memakai atasan, membiarkan tubuh kekarnya terlihat begitu saja.

Kemudian "Belphegor". Dia diberi nama oleh Orochimaru dengan nama Nagato. Diantara para jenderal yang lain, Nagato lah yang paling banyak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Ia menguasai sihir kegelapan, gravitasi dan sihir pemanggil. Bahkan ia bisa merekayasa tubuh orang yang sudah meninggal dengan menjadikannya sebagai zombie, kemudian membuat orang mati tadi bertarung dengan kekuatan dirinya. Penampakan manusianya adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah dan mata ungu bergaris seperti mata bunglon. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah.

Lalu "Succubus" sebagai Haku, dan "Veela" diberi nama oleh Orochimaru dengan Taeyuya. Tipe sihir Veela adalah elemen bunyi dengan senjatanya adalah seruling yang ia buat dari besi neraka dan ia tempa menggunakan darah Naga penjaga gerbang Eden selatan. Selain tipe sihir elemen bunyi, ia juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa. Penampakan manusianya adalah seorang wanita berambut merah dan mengenakan pelindung kepala.

Wush.

Secepat kedipan mata, telah muncul di depan mereka sesosok lelaki berambut kuning. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos polos berwarna putih di balut dengan jumper berwarna hijau yang ia buka resletingnya. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu converse hitam putih. Pria itu membawa sebuah kunai modifikasinya sendiri di tangan kanannya. Ia juga membawa seekor cheetah berukuran sangat besar di sebelah kirinya. Namikaze Minato sudah siap dalam mode bertarungnya.

"Wah wah wah... lihat siapa yang pertama kali muncul. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Savitar. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Apa istrimu sehat-sehat saja ? Bagaimana dengan anakmu ?". Orochimaru membuka percakapan dengan basa-basinya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan percakapan reuni ini, namun sepertinya aku lebih suka untuk langsung saja ke intinya. Pergilah selagi kau masih hidup".

"Wow wow wow. Apakah itu sebuah ancaman ? Apa kau pikir kau sendirian bisa menaklukan kami ?".

"Sayangnya dia tidak sendirian".

Sebuah portal kegelapan muncul dan terbuka tak jauh dari tempat Minato berdiri. Muncul dua orang dari dalam sana, Tobirama dan Shikamaru". Ada yang sedikit lucu dari penampilan Tobirama. Ia masih dengan outfit tidurnya, hanya mengenakan celana bahan sepanjang lutut dan tidak mengenakan atasan. Orochimaru tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"Hahahaha... Tobirama, ada apa ? Baru bangun tidur ? Oh ayolah, matahari sudah tinggi, kau tidak berfikir bahwa ini adalah serangan fajar bukan ?".

"Diam saja kau setan kulit pucat. Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang ku pakai. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kali ini kau benar-benar mati".

"Tipikal Tobirama. Kau tidak pernah berubah. Actually, kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan ku ? Kau akan tinggal di istana ku sebagai budak ku. Tenang saja, semua budak aku perlakukan dengan sangat baik".

"Kau mau tubuh Tobirama-san ? Langkahi dulu mayatku".

Shikamaru mengambil posisi kuda-kuda kemudian merapalkan mantra pemanggil. Muncullah Elf penyihir yang memiliki empat elemen sihir tepat di depan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah dalam mode bertarung.

"Oh, Toth. Aku tidak habis fikir. Apa yang membuatmu mengambil kontrak dengan anak bau kencur itu".

"Tuan Orochimaru, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya ? Apa kita akan bertarung ? Pedangku mengatakan ia sudah ingin mencincang daging seseorang". Dengan nada sombong Zabuza bertanya kepada Orochimaru seakan ia menantang para pemegang kontrak.

"Sabar... sabar... Zabuza. Aku tahu kau haus akan darah. Tapi kita harus cermat dalam bertindak".

"Baiklah tuan Orochimaru. Saya siap kapanpun anda siap".

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi di luar ?".

Entah mengapa kaki Naruto kini terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah, kepalanya terasa pening, sekuat mungkin ia menahan beban tubuhnya dan tetap tegap berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap aura kejahatan yang menyeruak begitu kuat dari Raja Iblis, Lucifer.

"Ayahku datang, Naruto. Kau harus tetap berada di dekat ku, jangan sampai kau menjauh dariku".

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman-teman ?".

"Hashirama dan yang lainnya akan segera ke sana".

Kkkuuugh...

Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Ia merasakan seperti dunia ini berputar. Karena tak tahan ia pun memuntahkan isi perutnya. Matanya mengatup rapat menahan sensasi berputar yang terus saja melanda dirinya.

"Naruto..!! Kau baik-baik saja ? Naruto..!!".

Sasuke segera berlari mendekati Naruto yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia menidurkan bocah blonde itu di rangkulannya. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah Naruto yang meringis menahan sakit. Tak tega, Sasuke mengalirkan sedikit kekuatannya dari kedua tangannya untuk meringankan sensasi berputar yang Naruto rasakan.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto".

Sementara itu Kiba dan Shino berlarian di sepanjang koridor kastil. Shino dan Kiba merasakan ada aura jahat yang sangat besar setelah dentuman keras terdengar tadi. Tak sengaja mereka melewati kamar Naruto yang ternyata pintunya terbuka. Sekelibat (author ga tau bahasa indo nya apa. Ini bener atau ngga mohon koreksi, minna-san) penglihatan mereka melihat Naruto yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas rangkulan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiba berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto..!! Apa yang terjadi ? Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengannya ?".

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia mengeluhkan kepala nya pening dan merasakan sensasi berputar yang hebat. Ia bahkan sempat muntah. Lihatlah".

Sasuke menunjukkan muntahan Naruto yang masih ada di lantai dan belum dibersihkan.

"Naruto...".

"Kiba, ayo".

Shino meraih pundak Kiba dari belakang, mengajak saudara angkatnya untuk segera pergi keluar menghadapi Raja Iblis yang sudah menerobos masuk kekkai.

"Di sini ada Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan menjaga Naru. Lagipula, secara teknis, Sasuke lebih kuat daripada kau".

"Cih.. !! Baiklah. Sasuke..!! Jaga sahabatku baik-baik. Kalau sampai kau gagal menjaganya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu".

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Jika aku gagal dalam menjaga Naruto. Aku akn membunuh diriku sendiri".

Kiba dan Shino segera bergegas keluar kastil. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura sudah berada di pintu gerbang kastil.

"Sakura, lihat. Itu mereka".

Ketika mereka sampai di sana, sudah ada Tobirama, Shikamaru, dan Minato yang telah mengubah mode mereka menjadi mode bertarung. Segera tanla basa basi, Hinata dan Sakura juga beralih ke mode bertarung mereka.

"Nyx. Dewi malam dan kegelapan. Hancurkan seluruh keindahan dengan kegelapan abadi, aku meminta kekuatanmu sesuai dengan kontrak yang kita buat. LEPASKAN..!!".

"Wahai dewi perburuan, Artemis. Yang bahkan mampu menaklukan cerberus seorang diri, pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu sesuai dengan kontrak yang kita buat. LEPASKAN...!!!".

Hinata sebagai pemegang kontrak dengan Nyx, dan Sakura sebagai pemegang kontrak dengan Artemis. Mereka berdua sudah dalam mode bertarung masing masing. Hinata menggunakan senajata yang disebut Naginata, sementara Sakura menggunakan kipas besi milik Aries.

Mereka berdua berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk kemudian bergabung dengan barisan Shikamaru, Tobirama, dan Minato. Total orang yang menghadang para Iblis ada lima orang.

"Wow. Ladies... kalian benar-benar menyeramkan untuk seorang wanita. Apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami ?".

'Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dan menggoda kami saja ia bahkan tidak memerintahkan para jenderal yang dibawanya untuk menyerang. Apa apa ini ? Mengapa aku merasa ia memiliki rencana yang sudah matang dan kami semua tidak bisa mencegahnya ? Kurang ajar iblis jelek ini. Aku harus tenang, dengan semua pengetahuan yang sudah aku dapatkan, aku harus tenang. Pikirkan sesuatu, pikirkan sesuatu". (Shikamaru).

"Elf, lindungi aku".

"Baik".

Shikamaru duduk bersila dan memposisikan tangannya membentuk lingkaran secara terbalik. Pertanda bahwa Shikamaru sedang menggunakan kekuatan dewa pengetahuan, Toth untuk menyusun rencana dan menganalisa situasi yang sedang berjalan.

"Aku tidak suka anak pemikir itu. Akan ku bunuh dia...!!!".

Tiba-tiba Taeyuya maju tanpa perintah Orochimaru. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerbu Shikamaru yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk berfikir. Bahkan Elf yang Shikamaru perintah untuk menjaga dirinya pun kaget dan tidak sempat untuk menghadang serangan langsung Taeyuya.

Clack clack clack... PYARRR...

Wuuuuushhhhh...

BAM..!!!

Taeyuya melompat mundur dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Iblis yang lain. Bukan karena takut atau karena ragu, ia menghindari serangan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari atas. Tiga panah es menancap tepat di depannya dan langsung berubah menjadi es yang menyebar, diikuti dengan gempuran api yang bertubi-tubi, sukse membuat Taeyuya mundur hingga kembali ke tempat asalnya ia berdiri.

Tap... tap...

"Maaf kami agak terlambat menuju ke sini".

Dua orang pria nampak mendarat mulus tepat di depan Shikamaru yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena berkonsentrasi. Salah satu dari mereka berdua membawa dua bilah pedang berukuran sedang, dan yang lainnya tampak siap dengan anak panah beserta busurnya di kedua tangannya.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira tadi akan kena. Aku sempat menahan nafas tadi". Tutur Hinata sambil mengelus dadanya.

Sementara itu, Orochimaru hanya menyeringai dengan seringai yang mengerikan setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ia kemudian terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Taeyuya yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau harus belajar lebih sabar, Taeyuya".

Ekspresi Orochimaru tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi terlihat hanya bermain-main sekarang menjadi raut wajah yang sangat serius. Pandangannya tajam mengarah ke pintu gerbang kastil. Keluarlah dari sana orang yang paling ia benci dari seluruh anggota pemegang kontrak, Senjuu Hashirama. Hashirama keluar bersama Kakashi, Sai dan Itachi. Dengan santai mereka berempat berjalan beriringan seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah lengkap. Eh, tunggu dulu. Di mana Apollo ? Biar ku tebak, apakah ingatan nya belum kembali ? Sayang sekali. Padahal ini adalah ulang tahun nya yang ketujuh belas. Lebih baik kalian berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya sekarang, karena apa yang aku lakukan berikutnya hanya bisa dicegah oleh anak itu".

Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya ketika ia menyadari rencana Orochimaru. Namun sepertinya sudah agak terlambat baginya. Bahkan jika ia benar mengetahui rencana Orochimaru, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Hanya Naruto yang mampu melakukannya.

"THE BLACK ORCHID...!!! Mereka akan mengincar The Black Orchid...!!! Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Orochimaru berusaha membangkitkan batu kristal itu...!!".

Shikamaru berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa agar semua pemegang kontrak mendengar apa yang Toth telah beritahukan kepada dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau harus mengahncurkan segelku terlebih dahulu untuk merebut The Black Orchid". Tobirama menyahut

"The Black Orchid...". (Hashirama).

"Jadi dia datang ke sini untuk mengambil setengah dari kekuatannya yang disegel itu". (Iruka).

"Tepat seperti dugaan Ketua". (Asuma).

"Naruto...". (Minato)

"Baiklah baiklah... aku tidak akan basa basi lagi. Aku juga tidak akan panjang lebar menjelaskan bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan ku kembali". Orochimaru meneruskan. "Kabuto, Zabuza, Nagato, Taeyuya, Haku. Lindungi aku selagi aku melakukan proses pemanggilan yang sudah aku pelajari".

"Tentu tuan, kami mengerti".

"Jika kalian ingin membunuh seseorang, bunuhlah satu atau dua, jangan bunuh semuanya. Sisakan juga untukku".

"Tentu tuan, kami mengerti".

Orochimaru duduk bersila dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Ia menusuk tangan kirinya sendiri hingga darah hitam pun keluar dari tangannya. Darah hitam itu sedikit demi sedikit menetes ke tanah. Orochimaru menggenggam kedua tangannya dan memulai proses ritual pemanggilan.

"Apa kalian pikir kami akan diam saja dan menonton. Kami adalah pemegang kontrak dewa, jadi lebih baik kalian berhati-hati".

Minato segera meluncur atau lebih tepatnya berteleportasi dan menempatkan diri tepat di belakang Orochimaru, namun sepertinya kecepatannya terbaca oleh mata Nagato yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

"Shinra-tensei".

DEBUM...!!!!

Suara dentuman keras terdengar bersamaan dengan terlempar nya tubuh Minato dan Cheetah besarnya ke belakang kemudian membentur tanah yang keras. Kepulan debu tebal sedikit membumbung, membuat tubuh Minato menjadi tidak terlihat.

Wush

Hanya sepersekian detik, kemudian bentuk kepulan debu yang membumbung tadi sedikit berubah. Serangan Minato belum berhenti sampai disitu.

Ia melemparkan kunai modifikasinya sendiri ke arah Orochimaru, tanpa Nagato sadari, kunai itu menancap tepat di depan Orochimaru. Kunai itu memang tidak ditujukan untuk melukai Ororchimaru, Namun kunai itu digunakan Minato untuk...

Roooaar...

Secara ajaib, Cheetah besar Minato sudah berada tepat di depan Ororchimaru. Membuat Nagato sedikit kaget dan mati langkah. Namun untuk seorang jenderal dengan kekuatan sihir terbanyak dan terkuat, serangan fisik seperti itu sangat mudah untuk dihalau.

"Shinra-tensei".

Cheetah itu terlempar kembali ke belakang. Sepertinya rencana yang disusun Minato gagal. Dengan sigap ia menempatkan dirinya di belakang Cheetahnya dan membawa Cheetah itu kembali ke barisan. Minato langsung berada di samping Kakashi.

"Kau bodoh jika kau pikir kau sendirian saja mampu mengalahkan si mata bunglon itu. Ada apa ? Kau ini bertarung seperti seorang amatir yang baru pertama kali menghadapi jenderal".

"Aku sudah meningkatkan kekuatanku beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Aku kira aku bisa mengalahkannya sendirian".

"SAKURA AWAS...!!!".

Sebuah tangan hitam nan besar berusaha meraih kaki Sakura dari bawah tanah, segera Sakura menghindar dengan melompat tinggi. Namun sepertinya Sakura salah memilih cara menghindar. Yang terjadi adalah tangan itu semakin panjang dan berhasil meraih kaki kanan Sakura.

"Sial". Umpat gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura berusaha memotong tangan yang meraihnya dengan kipas besi yang ia pegang, namun sia-sia. Kipas itu hanya menembus tangan hitam itu dan tidak memberikan efek apa-apa.

"HIAAAAAA..."

Suara pekikan Hinata terdengar. Hinata mengayunkan naginata miliknya dan berhasil memotong tangan hitam yang meraih kaki Sakura. Sakura mendarat dengan mulus tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Aku adalah lawanmu. Kabuto".

"Begitukah ? Cih, remaja putri yang sombong. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah orang yang lemah. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengambil nyawamu".

"Itu kalau nyawamu belum ku ambil terlebih dahulu".

"Cih, baiklah. Kita mulai".

'Aku bisa melakukannya'.

Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya dan menghunus naginata pemberian dewi Nyx kearah Kabuto. Mata Hinata yang bewarna putih dan polos, sekarang berubah dipenuhi dengan urat di sana-sini.

Kabuto memamerkan kembali tangan-tangan kegelapannya. Aura hitam mengelilingi dirinya seperti api yang membakar dirinya. Beberapa tangan muncul dari dalam tanah dan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"HIAAAAAA...!!!".

Tobirama (yang masih dalam keadaan TOPLESS... Ingat, TOPLESS) sedang terlibat pertarungan seru dengan salah seorang jenderal Orochimaru, Zabuza. Kekuatan Zabuza sebagai seorang jenderal tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia telah membuat lubang dari tebasannya di sana-sini. Tobirama sempat terkena sedikit tebasannya di lengan kirinya. Darah mengucur lumayan deras dari lukanya.

"Jika kau pikir kau sudah melumpuhkanku dengan sedikit luka ini, kau salah besar. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih serius bertarung".

Sebuah pola sihir berwarna hitam keunguan menyala dari bawah Tobirama. Kemudian muncul lagi dari arah kanan dan kirinya.

"Jujur, aku sangat senang jika kau mulai serius. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kau terlalu lama dalam melakukan ritual bodohmu itu. RASAKAN INI...!!!".

WUSH... BANG...

Tanah di depan dan belakang Tobirama berlubang secara vertikal. Lubang seperti bekasan tebasan besar itu melewati tubuh Tobirama. Kepulan asap menutupi tubuh Tobirama, dan itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya, termasuk Shikamaru benar-benar khawatir.

"TOBIRAMA-SAAAAAAAN...!!!!".

Shikamaru berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, mengaharap orang yang ia panggil masih hidup dan dan baik-baik saja. Ekspresi ketakutannya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget ketika debu yang menutupi tubuh Tobirama sudah mulai turun. Shikamaru melihat tubuh Tobirama dalam posisi kuda-kuda sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas dari kejauhan bahwa kulit Tobirama tidak lagi polos, melainkan dipenuhi dengan garis-garis tegas dan tebal berwarna hitam seperti tatto. Garis itu bersifat mengotak dengan sudut yang tajam-tajam dan memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuh Tobirama. Dua garis menuju ke atas, melewati kepala dan melewati kedua matanya hingga berakhir di kedua rahangnya. Tobirama membuka kedua matanya, dan iris matanya berubah menjadi kuning.

"T-tobirama-san...".

"Anubis, Tier 2. Step 1. Barehand".

Dengan kecepatan tinggi pria berambut silver itu melaju menyerbu Zabuza. Hampir tak terlihat, Zabuza hanya sempat menangkis serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Ia bahkan hanya bergerak secara refleks dan tidak tahu pasti darimana arah serangan Tobirama.

Clang.

Pedang besar Zabuza yang biasa ia sebut pedang pemenggal patah menjadi dua bagian hanya dengan satu pukulan tangan kosong dari Tobirama.

"Step 2. One Sword".

Ziiiing

Partikel-partikel kecil berkumpul di tangan kanan Tobirama dan memadat. Membentuk sebilah pedang berujung tumpul bermata dua yang menjadi senjata khas Tobirama.

Kecepatan Tobirama menurun, namun kekuatan serangan pedangnya meningkat drastis. Bahkan kekuatan ayunan pedang Tobirama lebih kuat dan lebih besar dari kekuatan pedang pemenggal Zabuza.

Wush...

Crack...

DEBUM...!!!

Tebasan satu pedang Tobirama membelah apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Pohon, batu, tanah, semua terbelah hingga 300 meter ke belakang. Dengan sigap Zabuza menghindari tebasan Tobirama, namun sepertinya lengan kirinya tidak selamat dari luka. Luka menganga cukup dalam di lengan kiri atas Zabuza. Darah hitam terus saja mengucur tanpa henti.

'Apakah ini, yang disebut pertarungan para dewa ? Semua memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar'. Shikamaru berdecak kagum setelah melihat kekuatan tier 2 Anubis milik Tobirama. Ia belum tahu saja, jika Tobirama memiliki total 5 tier yang bisa ia gunakan.

Sementara tak jauh dari Tobirama dan Shikamaru, Iruka dan Asuma sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Haku. Iruka melompat sana dan sini sambil terus menembaki Haku dengan panah es nya. Sementara Asuma terus menyerang Haku dari jarak dekat dengan kedua pedang api nya. Akan tetapi Haku masih tetap bisa menghindari dan menangkis semua serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Haku pun mundur sedikit ke belakang. Nampaknya kini dia sudah mulai serius. Ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu naga es.

"Oh tidak, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi".

"IRUKA, MUNDUR...!!!".

"TERLAMBAT..!! Akan ku pastikan kali ini kau mati..!!!".

Haku membuka tangannya ke arah Iruka, mengisyaratkan kepada naga es buatannya untuk segera meluncur ke arah Iruka. Naga es yang dimaksud adalah eastern dragon dengan ciri khas tubuh yang panjang dengan empat kaki. Kepalanya sangat kokoh dan dibekali beberapa cula yang sangat besar untuk menghantam musuh.

Iruka masih melayang di udara. Tak sempat ia mengelak dari serangan naga es milik Haku. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan perisai es milik Buri yang mungkin bisa meminimalisir benturan yang akan terjadi.

"Perisai es... BURI...!!!".

Crack... Clack...

PYARRR...

DEBUM...!!!!

Seperti yang Asuma perkirakan, perisai es yang Iruka buat tidak mampu menahan benturan yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan naga es milik Haku. Iruka terpental dan terbanting ke tanah hingga menimbulkan lubang di tanah.

"Iruka...!!!!. Kurang ajar. KU BUNUH KAU SETAN KEPARAT...!!!".

Ziiing

Sebuah pola sihir berwarna merah menyala dari bawah kaki Asuma, persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Tobirama. Tubuh Asuma juga dipenuhi oleh garis tegas, seperti milik Tobirama.

"Vulcan, Tier 2. Step 3. Two Sword".

Kedua pedang Asuma berubah warna menjadi merah. Level kecepatan serangan Asuma meningkat 200 persen. Segera ia berlari dengan kobaran api menempel pada kedua pedangnya.

"TERIMA INI...!!!".

Asuma menyilangkan kedua pedangnya kemudian mengarahkan tebasan silangnya menuju naga es milik Haku. Kobaran api yang sangat besar muncul dari pedangnya yang juga berbentuk huruf X dan menyambar naga es di depannya.

PYAAAARRR...

Naga es milik Haku pecah berkeping-keping. Asuma berdiri tertunduk dengan nafas yang memburu. Pecahan es yang berjatuhan dari atas menambah efek dramatis untuk Asuma saat itu.

Tanpa basa basi, Haku langsung maju dengan cakar es nya menyerbu Asuma. Mata Asuma yang sudah berubah menjadi oranye terang menatap Haku tajam. Pria berjambang itu maju meladeni serangan fisik yang akan di lakukan Haku.

Clack... clack clack clack.

"Ugh".

Tanpa Haku sadari, datang beberapa anak panah dari belakang tubuh Asuma. Anak panah itu mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Haku dan membuatnya tumbang terlempar ke belakang.

"Jangan remehkan ketepatan seorang penembak jitu. Jika aku tidak meleset, aku telah mengenai bahu kanan, tangan kiri, paha kanan dan bagian perutmu. Apa aku meleset ?".

Tepat seperti apa yang ia katakan, semua anak panah es menancap pada bagian-bagian tubuh yang disebut oleh Iruka. Iruka sendiri muncul dalam keadaan sudah menggunakan Tier 2.

"Taeyuya. Ada yang datang lagi. Kita sudah mulai terdesak, aku juga tidak tahu berapa lama lagi akan bertahan dengan menggunakan perisai medan gaya ini. Ini menghabiskan banyak energi. Pakailah sihir bunyimu dan buatlah dirimu berguna. Jangan hanya diam saja".

Pengamatan Nagato benar adanya. Shino, Kiba dan Neji sampai di arena pertempuran. Neji langsung berlari menuju Shikamaru, sementara Shino dan Kiba langsung berlari menuju orang tua angkat mereka.

"Shino, Kiba apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ? Mundurlah. Nanti kalian akan terluka". (Asuma)

"Asuma-san benar. Kami tidak ingin kalian terluka. Mendekatlah kepada ketua. Kalian akan aman di sana".

"Berhentilah memperlakukan kami seperti anak kecil. Kami berdua juga adalah pemegang kontrak dewa dan kami juga memiliki kekuatan. Lebih percayalah kepada kami. Kami juga ingin bertempur dan melindungi kalian".

"Kiba benar. Eh, Iruka-san. Berdarah ?".

Pandangan Shino langsung terfokus kepada lengan baju Iruka yang sobek dan terkotori noda darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ah ini. Ini hanya luka biasa, ahh".

"Tetap saja itu sakit, Iruka-san. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai kedua orang tua ku".

"Akan kubunuh dia". (Kiba).

"Yaa yaa... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu suasana reuni keluarga yang sangat indah namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Alunan symphony kesembilan, Nyanyian Dewa Kematian".

Taeyuya memainkan serulingnya. Jangakuan suaranya sangat luas padahal ia tidak menggunakan pengeras suara atau apapun. Para anggota mulai merasakan efek dari alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Taeyuya. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai merasa lemas, pusing dan kehilangan arah. Mata mereka berkunang-kunang seolah melihat fatamorgana.

Keadaan genting seperti ini membuat sang ketua para anggota pemegang kontrak, Hashirama menjadi berang. Dia yang sebelumnya tidak melakukan apa-apa kali ini menunjukkan taringnya. Dari semua para pemegang kontrak, hanya Hashirama yang tidak terpengaruh oleh alunan musik yang berasal dari seruling Taeyuya. Tanpa bergerak, Hashirama dengan sangat tenang merapal mantranya.

"Zeuss, Tier 3. Step 1, barehand. Thunder Storm".

"Oh tidak. Ini tidak bagus". (Nagato).

Dalam sekejap, awan hitam dan tebal berkumpul diatas daerah pertarungan. Sinar matahari pun terhalang oleh awan-awan hitam itu. Suasana berubah menjadi gelap, dingin dan mencekam. Angin kencang berhembus entah dari mana asalnya.

Hashirama mengangkat tangannya ke langit. Sedetik kemudian sebuah kilatan cahaya terang menyambar tepat ditengah-tengah para Iblis bersamaan dengan Hashirama menurunkan tangannya. Setelah satu sambaran, Hashirama menambahkannya dengan sambaran yang lain hingga berkali-kali. Suara dentuman petir itu menggelegar hingga radius satu kilometer jauhnya.

BAM...!!!

BAM...!!!

DHUAAAAR...!!!.

"Sayang sekali, Hashirama. Kau terlambat".

 **TBC**

Halo Minna-san. Syl is here. Mulai chap ini intensitas pertarungan akan meningkat. Dan romancenya akan berkurang. Maaf jika kedepannya update agak lama karena jujur susah banget ngejalanin banyak karakter secara bersamaan...

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya sulit dipahami. Sylvan sebisa mungkin pakai bahasa yang mudah dipahami dan dibayangkan.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sini

Maaf jika ada Typo

Sekian,

SYL out.


	9. chapter 9

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter IX : Apollo**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, jika aku gagal dalam melindungi Naruto, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri".

Kiba dan Shino pun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tergeletak lemah di atas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya melihat pergi kemudian menghilang di balik tembok kamar mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh lemah Naruto dan menidurkan Naruto di atas kasurnya. Tubuh Naruto penuh dengan peluh dan keringat. Dengan telaten dan sabar, Sasuke mengelap seluruh peluh dan keringat Naruto yang membanjiri tubuh dan juga wajahnya. Raut wajah Naruto masih tetap meringis seperti orang menahan sakit, dan nafas nya masih terengah-engah. Sekali lagi Sasuke menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya untuk Naruto. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Naruto yang tergeletak di dekatnya, menggenggam nya erat, kemudian ia mulai menyalurkan kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Memang ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, akan tetapi setidaknya kekuatannya bisa membantu meminimalisir sensasi berputar yang Naruto rasakan.

Dan ternyata berhasil. Naruto merasakan pusing dan pening yang menderanya agak berkurang. Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan kedua permata indahnya yang sebiru lautan, berusaha menangkap suasana sekitar yang tidak begitu jelas. Ia melihat seorang pria di samping kanannya namun tak jelas siapa dia. Pria yang menolongnya barusan adalah...

"S-s-sa-su-ke ?".

Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha mengenali siapa orang yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Sepertinya ia masih ingat siapa orang yang menolongnya ketika ia mulai merasakan pusing hebat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Naruto. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan. Setelah ini semua berakhir, ingatan dan kekuatan mu akan kembali secara sempurna. Jadi kau harus kuat".

"Uggh".

Kesadaran Naruto perlahan mulai menurun. Tangan yang semula menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, kini tangan itu mulai melemah. Nafas yang tadinya begitu terengah-engah kini berangsur lebih tenang. Dan wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi meringis menahan sakit, kini berangsur berubah menjadi wajah seorang yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan kanan Naruto yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Menaruhnya kembali di atas kasur dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia berdiri dan menarik selimut di atas kasur untuk menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah tenang Naruto, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, kemudian sedikit mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Kau ini, membuat aku khawatir saja, Apollo".

Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke kepada orang lain. Sebuah senyum tipis nan lembut terkembang di wajah Sasuke yang terkenal selalu datar apapun yang terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10.000 tahun, Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Berterima kasih lah kepada Naruto yang membuat semua itu terjadi.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto".

Sasuke pun kembali duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto. Ia mengambil sebuah buku untuk di baca selagi ia menunggui teman satu sekolah (?) sekaligus kekasihnya (atau bisa dibilang begitu). Namun bukan berarti Sasuke lengah. Ia sadar betul bahwa di luar sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit dan keadaan sangat tegang. Bukan tidak mungkin, salah satu dari mereka akan datang untuk membunuh Naruto. Sasuke, dengan kekuatan sihirnya memasang pelindung yang ia rasa cukup kuat bahkan jika jenderal yang menyerang. Tapi ia tak yakin pelindung itu akan kuat jika ayahnya yang datang. Well, jika itu terjadi, Sasuke sendiri yang akan maju untuk melawannya.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar nya sendiri. Sepertinya Apollo ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto tanpa diganggu ataupun didengar oleh orang lain. Alam bawah sadar adalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagi mereka berdua untuk berbicara empat mata. Bahkan Orochimaru yang memiliki kekuatan besar pun tak mampu menembus alam bawah sadar seorang manusia. Jadi Apollo membawa Naruto masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi ke alam bawah sadar nya sendiri.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan terbangun. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mengenal sekelilingnya sama sekali ketika ia terbangun. Terakhir ia mengingat ia tertidur di kamarnya sendiri, di kastil Chastreopearl. Namun entah bagaimana bisa Naruto terbangun di tengah-tengah sebuah padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput yang begitu cantik. Langit pun berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan, namun Naruto tak merasakan panasnya sengatan sinar matahari. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup semilir membelai lembut wajah dan rambut kuningnya. Sejenak Naruto menutup matanya, menikmati belaian lembut semilir angin dan bunyi rerumputan yang seakan bernyanyi untuk Naruto. Begitu sepi dan tenang, tak ada apapun atau siapapun selain rumput dan angin.

Naruto terduduk dan menatap sekitar. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah hanya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang lain di sana selain hanya rumput dan angin yang bertiup. Beberapa menit Naruto masih berusaha mencari, sekeras apapun ia mencari, akhirnya ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa memang tidak apapun di sana selain rumput dan angin yang berhembus.

Naruto pun berdiri. Ia bingung, tempat apa ini ? Di mana ini ? Siapa yang membawanya ke sini ? Kepada siapa ia harus bertanya ? Kemana ia harus pergi ? Dan yang terpenting, Bagaimana bisa ia terdampar di tempat yang antah berantah seperti ini ?!. Still, walaupun tempat ini adalah tempat yang antah berantah, Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri jika tempat ini begitu indah dan damai.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan. Entah kemana arah yang ia tuju, dan kemana ia akan pergi, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana angin membawanya. Ia berharap ia akan menemukan seorang, atau setidaknya sesuatu selain hanya angin dan juga rerumputan.

Beberapa jam Naruto berjalan, jika Naruto tidak salah mengira-ngira, Naruto telah berjalan selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah, bahkan berkeringat pun tidak. Dari atas tanah rumput yang lebih tinggi dari sekitarnya, Naruto berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba ia melihat dari kejauhan banyak sekali benda-benda berwarna putih, walaupun belum jelas apa itu, segera Naruto turun dari bukit itu dan menuju ke tempat yang barusan Naruto lihat. Ia berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lihat selain rerumputan di padang itu.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Semakin jelas bagi Naruto bahwa benda-benda putih yang ia lihat dari kejauhan ternyata adalah gerombolan sapi yang sedang merumput. Sapi-sapi itu dibiarkan bebas begitu saja tanpa kandang maupun tali kekang. Naruto celingukan untuk mencari siapa yang menggembalakan sapi-sapi tersebut. Tidak mungkin sapi-sapi itu tidak punya pemilik bukan ? Apalagi sapi-sapi itu terlihat sangat jinak dan gemuk-gemuk. Pasti sang pemilik merawat sapi-sapi itu dengan sangat baik.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar ada orang yang memanggil dirinya dari arah belakang. Suara orang itu cukup keras sampai membuat Naruto melompat karena terkejut.

Orang yang memanggil Naruto adalah seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah menginjak umur empat puluhan. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan sangat panjang hingga ia menguncirnya ke belakang. Di hidungnya ada sedikit tonjolan, seperti kutil, akan tetapi itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan jelek bagi penampilan pria itu. Di tambah lagi senyumnya yang sangat ceria, sama seperti senyum yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Hei, bocah...Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ?".

"A-ano... uhmm... aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini. Maaf, apakah kau tahu tempat apa ini, paman ?".

"Coba berikan tangan mu". Perintah pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"B-baiklah".

Naruto menurut saja dan memberikan tangan kanannya kepada pria itu. Mereka pun saling menjabat tangan. Sejenak pria itu terdiam seperti sedang berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan sesuatu pada tangan Naruto. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba ia langsung menyebutkan nama Naruto entah bagaimana cara ia mengetahuinya.

"Oh, kau pasti Naruto. Haha, namaku Jiraiya. Aku adalah pembantu Apollo yang tinggal di sini. Padang rumput ini diciptakan oleh Apollo sebagai tempatku dan ia tinggal. Apollo sangat suka dengan ketenangan. Apollo sudah berbicara padaku sebelumnya jika akan ada seseorang yang datang. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki. Karena selama ini orang yang Apolllo maksud selalu perempuan. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki datang ke sini".

"Begitukah ?".

"Nah, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Apollo bukan ? Kau lihat ada gubuk di sana ? Masuklah ke gubuk itu dan carilah sebuah pintu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Pintunya tidak tersembunyi, pasti kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Nah, masuklah ke bawah. Di bawah itu merupakan kuil Apollo dan Apollo tinggal di sana".

"B-bertemu dengan Apollo ? A-aku bahkan tidak berfikir hingga ke sana. Apakah benar aku bisa bertemu dengannya ?"

"Tentu saja, bocah. Semua yang aku katakan itu benar. Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku ?".

"Y-ya bukan maksudnya begitu, paman. Hanya saja... ini semua masih baru bagiku. Maksudku, aku bahkan baru diberitahu kemarin jika aku ini adalah seorang pemegang kontrak dengan dewa yang sudah dinanti selama 10.000 tahun lamanya. Dan banyak sekali yang sudah aku alami sejak itu. A-aku hanya tidak yakin".

"Heee... dasar anak muda. Selalu labil dalam segala hal".

"Ap-apa maksudmu...!!!".

"Sudahlah. Kau mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Heh, kau tidak mau pun dia akan membawamu ke hadapannya ka tahu. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu".

"Begitukah ? Baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku akan menemuinya".

"Pergilah ke sana dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Firasat ku mengatakan bahwa kau harus secepatnya kembali ke duniamu karena teman-temanmu membutuhkanmu".

"Eh ? Ya ampun aku lupa. Ada pertempuran yanh harus aku hadapi. Aku harus membantu teman-temanku. Kau benar paman. Lalu jika aku sudah menemui Apollo, apakah ia akan mengembalikanku ke dunia asalku ?".

"Tentu saja".

"Baiklah, terima kasih paman. Sampai jumpa".

Naruto segera berlalu pergi dan bergegas menuju gubuk yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Jiraiya. Tidak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk bersantai-santai. Dia tahu bahwa teman-temannya sekarang sedang mati-matian bertarung dan pasti membutuhkan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tidak begitu mengerti apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk teman-temannya, karena Naruto belum pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir sebelumnya. Namun Naruto tidak begitu perduli dengan itu semua, jiwa dan rasa ingin membantu sesama yang dimiliki Naruto sangat besar.

"Aku harus segera kembali".

Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya, di dalam gubuk itu terdapat sebuah ruangan, dan di dalam ruangan itu terdapat pintu ruang bawah tanah yang sangat mencolok dan lanngsung terlihat ketika Naruto masuk. Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu dan menuruni tangga kayu yang ada di sana. Saking terburu-burunya ia terpeleset dan jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Augh... sakit".

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena benturan. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak hingga terlihat seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tidak menyangka ada tempat seindah itu di bawah tanah.

Tempat Apollo sangat mirip seperti gua bawah tanah dengan stalagnit dan stalagtit berwarna kekuningan yang sangat memukau. Sementara untuk penerangnya adalah batu kristal yang bermunculan diantara bebatuan dan tanah yang memancarkan warna biru muda yang tidak menyilaukan. Di seberang sana Naruto melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian kuno Yunani seperti yang sering ia lihat di patung-patung museum. Ia memiliki 3 pasang sayap yang berbentuk seperti sayap burung. Tidak terlalu besar dan berbulu putih. Ia terlihat sedang duduk dengan tenang di depan sebuah kolam yang memancarkan cahaya senada dengan kristal-kristal yang ada di ruanga itu.

"Hai, Naruto. Aku sudah menunggumu. Maaf jika aku sempat membuatmu pusing. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Hal itu merupakan reaksi yang biasa terjadi kepada seorang pemegang kontrak sepertimu".

'Apakah orang ini yang sering mereka sebut dengan Apollo ? Dia mengobrol denganku seperti dia sudah mengenalku lama sekali'.

"E-eh, ya... uhm... tidak perlu meminta maaf, tuan. Uhm eto... ha-harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah mempercayaiku sebagai pemegang kontrakmu. Yak, aku juga belum terlalu paham dengan semua ini, karena semua ini terlalu mendadak bagiku. Namun sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada mu karena kau telah sudi memberikan kekuatanmu kepadaku. Jadi, umm... terima kasih, Apollo".

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha...!!!!!".

Suara tawa Apollo begitu keras hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi kristal biru itu. Naruto pun merasa aneh, ia tidak melemparkan lelucon atau apapun. Ia begitu serius dalam berterima kasih, reaksi Apollo benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Um, ano... apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ?".

"Hahaha... tidak... haha anak muda... kau tidak perlu sesopan itu denganku".

"Eh ? Tapi... kau kan dewa".

"Begini. Yang perlu aku koreksi adalah, aku tidak memberimu atau meminjamimu kekuatan. Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kekuatan yang kumiliki adah kekuatanmu, dan kekuatanmu adalah kekuatanku juga, Naruto. Ketika seorang dewa telah menjatuhkan kontraknya kepada seorang manusia, maka ia telah setuju untuk bersatu dengannya, secara fisik maupun mental. Sebagai contoh, aku tahu kau mulai menyukai si rambut pantat bebek itu".

"Eh ? He...???!!!! Ja-jangan sem-barangan bi-bicara...!!! Aku ini suka perempuan. Walaupun aku tidak mengingkari hubungan yang seperti itu sih, tapi sungguh aku anak laki-laki yang menyukai anak perempuan...!!! Catat itu...!!".

"Heeee ??? Benarkah ???".

Apollo mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Naruto. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah menggoda yang menurut Naruto sangat mirip dengan Sakura ketika ia menjodohkan semua anak laki-laki di kelas.

"Baiklah, baik. Itu sih terserah kau saja. Tapi aku begitu rindu dengan Azel. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol dengannya. Oke sekarang kita akan serius, Naruto".

Gulp (Naruto menelan ludah)

"Eh ? Haha... apa aku membuatmu takut ? Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku ingin menyatukan jiwa dan kekuatanmu dengan jiwamu. Mulai sekarang apa yang kau ketahui akan ku ketahui dan apa yang aku ketahui akan kau ketahui juga, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu belajar atau berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan sihir dan bertarung. Kau ingat cara melakukannya seperti kau ingat cara menaiki sepeda. Hahaha".

'Tidak seperti dalam bayanganku. Dalam bayanganku dewa cahaya adalah seorang pria yang sangat lembut dan pendiam. Tapi kenyataannya dewa cahaya begitu ramah dan merupakan pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan'.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memisah jiwa dan ragaku kemudian masuk ke dalam ragamu. Bersiaplah dan tutup matamu".

Apollo maju satu langkah mendekat kepada Naruto. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang dada Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Apollo pun terpejam dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan. Sebuah pola sihir berwarna sama seperti cahaya tubuh Apollo muncul dan bersinar terang dari bawah kaki Naruto. Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh dari dalam tubuhnya, ia pun membuka kedua matanya secara mendadak, dan kedua matanya mengeluarkan cahaya yang sama. Naruto merasakan kekuatan baru yang mengaliri seluruh urat dan nadi di dalam tubuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya kemuning yang muncul dari tubuh Apollo meredup, hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Semua cahaya itu telah berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Apollo terduduk bersila tepat di depan Naruto yang masih berdiri. Tubuhnya masih dibanjiri dengan cahaya kuning, hingga akhirnya semua cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya seperti air yang menyerap masuk ke dalam tanah.

Sementara itu di dunia lain di seberang sana...

Sasuke masih diam terpaku di samping tubuh temannya yang tergeletak lemah di atas kasurnya. Ia masih membaca buku novel favoritnya yang berjudul White Fang. Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca dan menghambur ke atas balkon kamarnya. Ia merasakan bahwa ayahnya telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Sasuke khawatir ayahnya mampu membangkitkan batu The Black Orchid padahal ia tahu bahwa batu itu sudah disegel oleh Tobirama. Entah mengapa firasat Sasuke mengatakan ayahnya berhasil melakukannya, entah bagaimana. Sasuke ingin turun dari kamar nya dan mencegah ayahnya. Namun ia mengarahkan pandangan nya ke Naruto dan ia menjadi ragu. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tidak berdaya itu sendirian tanpa ada yang menjaga ?.

Hashirama mengangkat tangannya ke langit. Sedetik kemudian sebuah kilatan cahaya terang menyambar tepat ditengah-tengah para Iblis bersamaan dengan Hashirama menurunkan tangannya. Setelah satu sambaran, Hashirama menambahkannya dengan sambaran yang lain hingga berkali-kali. Suara dentuman petir itu menggelegar hingga radius satu kilometer jauhnya.

BAM...!!!

BAM...!!!

DHUAAAAR...!!!.

"Sayang sekali, Hashirama. Kau terlambat".

"Oh tidak. Firasatku benar".

Orochimaru melayang. Yap, benar-benar melayang. Kedua kakinya perlahan terangkat dari tanah melawan hukum gravitasi bumi. Meninggalkan para bawahannya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya akibat terkena serangan massal yang diluncurkan oleh Hashirama. Sepertinya hanya Orochimaru sendiri yang tidak terkena dampak serangan milik Hashirama.

Orochimaru membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke langit. Aura hitam nan pekat terus saja keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru. Pola sihir bewarna hitam keunguan menunjukkan bahwa sihir yang ia gunakan merupakan sihir elemen kegelapan. Pola sihir itu muncul di bawah kakinya yang sedang melayang di atas udara. Kemudian satu lagi muncul di atas telapak tangan kanannya ketika mengangkat tangan kanannya ke langit.

"Dengan nama Lucifer sang penguasa seluruh bangsa Iblis, aku memanggilmu untuk keluar dan menyatu bersamaku. The Black Orchid".

Ziiiiing

Perlahan tapi pasti, partikel-partikel kecil berkumpul di hadapan Orochimaru membentuk batu kristal The Black Orchid, Batu kristal hitam berbentuk persegi. Di permukaannya terdapat banyak sekali tulisan-tulisan dan lambang sihir yang merupakan segel dari Apollo. Benar, itu adalah segel dari Apollo. Lalu bagaimana Orochimaru bisa membuka, bahkan memanggilnya ? Padahal batu itu telah dikurung di bawah tanah kemudian disegel dengan kekuatan Anubis milik Tobirama.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan yang kalian buat adalah kalian menggunakan kekuatan Azel untuk mengunci segel dari Apollo. Satu bagian kecil tapi begitu penting, dan kalian lengah padanya. Itu sebabnya aku bisa memanggil kembali The Black Orchid sebanyak apapun yang ku inginkan. Sekarang aku akan mendaptkan separuh kekuatanku yang telah kalian segel di batu ini... LEPASKAN...!!!".

Lambang-lambang sihir yang berada di permukaan batu itu bergerak. Mereka seakan melepaskan dan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Kemudian akhirnya menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Batu itu pecah berkeping-keping. Kemudian keluar darinya aura hitam berbentuk serigala liar yang sangat besar. Kilatan petir berwarna hitam menyambar di sana sini, diikuti dengan angin yang dahsyat berhembus dari arah serigala itu. Orochimaru tersenyum puas dan bangga. Ia pun membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut separuh dari kekuatannya yang telah tersegel puluhan ribu tahun lamanya.

"Tidak secepat itu, ayah".

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Sasuke sudah berdiri di barisan para anggota pemegang kontrak. Di hadapannya telah muncul pola sihir yang sama dengan milik ayahnya.

"Jadi begitu. Bagus sekali. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan mengambil paling banyak, Sasuke".

Sasuke memang tidak bisa kembali menyegel kekuatan ayahnya karena batu kristal hitam itu telah hancur, namun Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menggunakan level sihir yang sama dengan ayahnya untuk menyerap kekuatan ayahnya yang telah lepas. Dengan kata lain, ia harus saling berebut kekuatan itu dengan ayahnya sendiri. Kalaupun Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil semuanya, setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi jumlah kekuatan yang ayahnya serap. Tepat secara bersamaan, Sasuke dan Orochimaru merapal mantra yang sama.

"Dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang menyelimuti bumi, aku perintahkan kepada mu untuk melepaskan kekuatanmu. Elemen kegelapan, DARK HOLE...!!!!".

Secara bersamaan keduanya mulai menghisap kekuatan dari Orochimaru yang berbentuk seperti raksasa serigala. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk mengimbangi kekuatan ayahnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah seperti orang yang mengangkat beban 50 kilogram. Sementara di seberang sana Orochimaru masih dengan senyum iblisnya terus berusaha menekan kekuatan Sasuke agar tidak menyerap lebih banyak kekuatannya.

'Apollo... aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kematianmu. Segel ini... segel ini adalah usaha terakhirmu untuk menghentikan orang jahat itu sebelum akhirnya aku mati dan kau menukar nyawamu denganku. Aku... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika aku gagal dalam melakukan ini...!!!!".

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!".

Lingkaran sihir milik Sasuke menjadi lebih terang secara tiba-tiba. Bentuk kekuatan Orochimaru yang lepas pun menjadi bentuk yang tidak beraturan. Sampai akhirnya kekuatan itu meledak hingga menutupi pandangan semua orang.

Asap mulai mereda, dan semua orang yang ada di sana mulai mencari-cari di mana sosok Sasuke dan Orochimaru berada. Keduanya sama-sama dalam posisi terduduk. Hashirama dan yang lainnya pun berlari memggeromboli Sasuke. Dia pingsan setelah ledakan tadi. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Orochimaru alias Lucifer bangkit dan berdiri sambil tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Ia tertawa seperti orang gila atau orang yang sedang kerasukan.

"Kakak, apakah Sasuke gagal ?". Tobirama melirik ke arah kakaknya

"Biar aku periksa". Hashirama menyentuh kepala Sasuke dengan tangannya. Ia berkonsentrasi sejenak untuk memeriksa apakah Sasuke gagal atau tidak dalam menyerap kekuatan ayahnya.

"Dia berhasil menyerap setengahnya. Itulah mengapa ia pingsan. Saat ia bangun mungkin ia bisa menjadi 100 kali lebih kuat dari kekuatannya sekarang".

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja ?". (Hinata)

"Iya, aku juga khawatir". (Sakura)

"Ternyata memang dia itu sangat kuat". (Kiba).

"Sudah ku bilang. Dia itu lebih kuat darimu". (Shino).

"Aku harap ia segera siuman. Pertarungan kita di sini belum berakhir". (Iruka).

"Tenang saja. Dia akan segera siuman. Dia adalah anak raja iblis". (Asuma)

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai ? Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena setengah dari kekuatanku tadi saja sudah sangat cukup untuk melakukan ini".

Ziiiiing

"Aku, Raja Lucifer penguasa kekuatan Iblis, memerintahkan kalian para jenderalku untuk kembali dari kematian kalian dan bertarunh bersamaku. BANGKITLAH...!!!!".

"Me-membangkitkan ?". (Kakashi)

"I-ini... ini diluar kemampuan kita". (Minato).

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Mata mereka dibuat terbelalak kaget sekaligus ngeri melihat apa yang terjadi. Semua jenderal Orochimaru yang dulu telah mati dibantai oleh Azel keluar dari tanah dan hidup kembali. Termasuk 3 jenderal yang memiliki kemampuan memanggil hewan raksasa. Mereka kembali dengan membawa hewan panggilan mereka masing-masing. Yaitu Monster pohon setinggi sekitar sepuluh meter yang berasal dari hutan terlarang yang berada di dekat Kuil Angkasa Selatan, Cyclops yang tinggal di pedalaman hutan utara Eden, dan juga Basilisk, Kadal besar yang berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, memakai pakaian perang dan juga memegang pedang.

Anggota pemegang kontrak dewa yang hanya terdiri dari Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Sai dan Itachi harus melawan seluruh jenderal Orochimaru yang berjumlah lima puluh plus Orochimaru yang bisa menghidupkan mereka kembali jika mereka sampai tewas terbunuh. Terdengar sangat tidak mungkin namun itulah yang harus mereka hadapi.

Naruto membuka matanya dan segera terduduk di kasurnya. Ia gunakan waktu sejenak untuk mencerna seluruh rangkaian kejadian yang telah ia alami. Naluri nya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di luar sana. Naruto berlari menuju balkon untuk melihat keluar. Benar saja. Ia melihat banyak sekali temannya yang sudah tergeletak dan terkapar lemah di atas tanah, sementara yang lain hanya berlutut dan diam tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Mereka terlihat mengenaskan dengan luka yang begitu parah. Bahkan dari ketinggian Naruto bisa melihat darah mereka berceceran di mana-mana.

"T-teman-teman...".

Tobirama menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia segera menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemah untuk menghadap ke arah kastil dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa.

"LARILAH NARUTOOOOOOO...!!!".

"T-tuan Tobirama...?? Dan itu... itu adalah...".

Naruto melihat sesosok jasad yang tergeletak di samping Tobirama yang sedang berlutut. Jasad itu memiliki rambut kuning seperti dirinya.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!!!".

Ziiiing...

"Apollo, LEPASKAN...!!!".

"TIER 4, LAST STEP. MIRACLE HEALING, HOLY SHIELD, PRAYER...!!".

 **TBC**

Phew... panjangnyaaaaa... cape ngetiknya jadi sampe sini aja ya minna-san.

Yang kemaren nanyain Naru... Naru udah bangkit tsaaaayyy enjoooy :D

Terimakasih yang udah baca sampe sini

Selalu syl minta maaf kalo ada typo dan semacamnya

Sekian

Syl out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (Unleashed) : SylvanEnchanter**

 **Chapter X : Lights**

Tanda petik satu (') adalah Inner

Paragraf center alignment adalah flashback.

Semua gelap. Tak peduli ke arah manapun ia mengarahkan pandangannya, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna hitam yang begitu pekat menelimuti dan menutupi seluruh horizon. Apa ini ? Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan nyeri. Sangat sulit sekali untuk bergerak barang sedikit saja. Ia merasakan tubuh milik nya tergeletak di atas sesuatu yang keras. Pikirannya masih setengah sadar setelah sebelumnya ia kehilangan kesadaran secara total. Apa ? Siapa ? Ugh, rasanya kedua telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Sayup sayup terdengar dari kejauhan seseorang meneriakkan namanya berkali kali untuk membawanya kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Perlahan tapi pasti, pikirannya kembali ke keadaan normal, hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa membuka matanya. Apa yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sesosok pria berambut kuning yang sedang menatapnya intens sekaligus khawatir. Kedua kalinya ia membuka mata, indera penglihatannya perlahan kembali. Jelas sekali ia melihat wajah Minato menatapnya khawatir.

Snap.

Orochimaru datang, Orochimaru membawa pasukan jenderalnya, Orochimaru berhasil membangkitkan The Black Orchid dan sekarang Orochimaru dapat membangkitkan seluruh jenderal yang dulu sudah mati sebanyak apapun yang ia inginkan.

Hanya sedetik, semua ingatan itu langsung terlintas di benak nya. Ia langsung terduduk tegap walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Ia menatap sekitar, ternyata keadaan belum berubah, bahkan bertambah buruk. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna tak senada. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kepedihan. Semua teman-teman dan muridnya tergeletak tak berdaya, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang bersimbah darah. Keadaannya masih terbengong dan shock tidak membuat para musuh memberikannya kesempatan untuk sejenak bersedih dan meratapi teman-temannya. Sebuah serangan meluncur dari Zabuza, salah satu jenderal terkuat Orochimaru. Tak ada kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk mengelak, atau bahkan menangkis serangan itu karena keadaannya memang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Namun pria kuning yang sejak tadi berada di dekat nya masih memungkinkan untuk bergerak, ia langsung meluncur dengan kekuatan terakhirnya tepat ke hadapan partnernya. Menghalangi tebasan pedang patah milik Zabuza agar tidak mengenai tubuh partnernya.

Slash.

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata yang tak berwarna sama yang ia miliki. Ia tidak bisa menghindar ataupun menangkis serangan yang datang. Namun beberapa detik berselang, ia masih tidak merasakan apapun mengenai tubuhnya. Padahal, ia yakin seharusnya tebasan pedang milik Zabuza mengenai tepat di bahunya.

Tes, tes...

Ia segera membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu benda cair menetes ke wajahnya. Kedua mata miliknya menangkap siluet seorang pria yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar tepat di hadapannya. Cahaya silau dari belakang menghalangi si pria silver untuk mengenali siapa yang sedang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Tunggu dulu, di hdapannya ? Bukankah itu berarti.

Bruk..

"Ha... ha... ha... k-kau h-harus hi-hidup, Kakashi. Ma-masih ba-banyak hal yang k-kau bisa l-lakukan.. ha.. ha.. ha...".

"Oh, manis sekali... mungkin kalian berdua akan lebih damai jika kalian pergi ke neraka bersama sama...!!".

Tap.

Serangan Zabuza lagi-lagi terhenti. Namun bukan manusia yang menghentikannya kali ini, melainkan tangan kegelapan milik Hinata yang muncul dari bawah tanah. Tangan itu cukup besar untuk menangkap dan menahan pedang patah milik Zabuza. Zabuza berusaha mencabutnya, namun sepertinya ia sedikit kesusahan. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Hinata untuk mencekik leher Zabuza dengan mengeluarkan tangan kegelapan yang lain dari dalam tanah. Setelah berhasil mencekiknya, ia langsung melempar tubuh Zabuza jauh ke belakang.

"Huff... huff... Ka-kakashi-sensei... ap-apa kau baik-baik saja ?".

"Uhm, Hinata. Terima kasih".

Kakashi kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Ia segera menyobek kemeja yang ia pakai kemudian membelit luka menganga yang di derita oleh Minato di daerah bahu dikarenakan tebasan pedang milik Zabuza. Setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga Minato tetap terjaga dan tidak pingsan. Bau amis dan anyir dari darah Minato makin tercium oleh hidung Kakashi, tanda bahwa semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh pria blonde yang sedang tergeletak di atas rangkulannya. Mata biru miliknya begitu sayu, dan wajah cerahnya sekarang begitu pucat.

"K-kakashi. To-long dengarkan aku sebentar sa-ja".

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Kau akan bertahan aku yakin".

"Aku t-tidak tahu ap-apakah aku bertahan atau ti-tidak. Jad-jadi... dengarkanlah, wa-laupun sebentar".

"Jangan berbicara seakan kau akan mati dasar Baka Minato".

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf dari mu, Kakashi. Aku, a-ku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan beberapa ha-ri belakangan ini. A-aku min-minta maaf ji-jika kau me-merasa ak-aku hanya mem-permainkan perasaanmu. Aku sungguh ti-tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. In fact, a-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa melupakan kejadian malam i-itu ke-tika aku bersamamu. Ke-ketika aku melakukannya malam itu, a-aku sadar dan a-aku memegang kendali penuh atas kesadaranku. Bu-bukan karena aku mabuk atau y-yang semacamnya. Yang aku ingin katakan adalah. Maaf, Ka-Kakashi. A-aku, aku benar-benar... mencin... ugh...".

Mata birunya terpejam, kedua tangannya pun melemas. Minato sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran secara total karena kehabisan banyak darah. Dengan cepat Kakashi memegang tangan Minato dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Yap, Minato masih hidup, walaupun denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya sangatlah lemah.

Dada Kakashi terasa sesak. Seakan ada perasaan sesak yang ingin menendang keluar dari dadanya. Rasanya seperti dihujam dengan ratusan jarum, melihat orang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya saat ini tergelatk begitu lemah bersimbah dengan darah. Kakashi memggenggam tangannya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan kaku sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa hanya untuk berdiri tegak menatang para iblis.

Namun apa daya, ia memang seorang pemegang kontrak dengan dewa. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kekuatan dan kemampuan. Ia kembali terhuyung dan berlutut karena tak mampu lagi berdiri. Air mata mulai menetes dan mengalir dari kedua matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, bukan air mata ratapan dan menyerah, akan tetapi air mata kekesalan dan dendam. Air mata kemarahan karena ia tidak mampu berbuat apa apa ketika orang yang paling dekat dengannya membutuhkan pertolongan. Ia meninju tanah sekeras yang ia bisa, meluapkan semua emosi dan kekesalannya pada tanah yang tak bersalah.

"Aku, Hatake Kakashi. Pemegang kontrak dengan Ares, dewa perang. Aku bersumpah aku akan membantai kalian semua dan membakar kalian hidup hidup".

"Hentikan itu, Kakashi..!! Kau tahu betul jika kau terbawa perasaan dalam pertarungan sama sekali tidak baik. Kau harus kuat. Yang bisa kita harapkan adalah mereka tidak memburu Naruto yang sedang sendirian".

"TEMAN-TEMAAAAAANNN...!!! IBLIS BRENGSEK...!!! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA TEMAN-TEMANKU ??!!!".

"Itu... bukankah...". (Hinata).

"APA KAU BODOH, NARUTO...!!! KAMI BERTARUNG MATI-MATIAN HANYA UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU. DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH KELUAR DARI PERSEMBUNYIAN DAN MENAMPAKKAN DIRI SENDIRI DI HADAPAN MUSUH..!!! APA KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI...!!!".

"Eh, tuan Tobirama...".

"LARILAH NARUTOOOOOOO...!!!".

"Bukankah itu... itu adalah... ayah ?".

"AYAH..!!!".

Ziiiing

"Tidak akan ku maafkan. Tidak akan ku maafkan... KU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA...!!!".

Tubuh Naruto terangkat dan melayang melawan gaya gravitasi bumi. Di bawah dan di atas tubuhnya muncul lingkaran pola sihir berwarna kekuningan dan bercahaya dengan sangat terang. Mata Naruto yang sebelumnya berwarna biru laut berubah menjadi kuning pucat dan sangat bening juga bercahaya.

"Oh, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu". (Orochimaru)

"Dasar bocah yang bodoh". (Tobirama)

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan merapal mantra di udara. Namun ketika Naruto sedang dalam keadaan lengah seperti itu, salah satu jenderal Orochimaru memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto untuk menyerang dan menjatuhkan Naruto. Ia segera melancarkan teknik sihirnya ke atas, tepat di mana Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Ini tidak baik. Aku belum bisa bergerak, ugh". (Kakashi).

"Sial, tidak akan sempat...!!!".

"Elemen kegelapan, Blade Shower...!!".

Iblis itu merubah elemen kegelapan yang ia miliki menjadi ribuan belati tajam yang sial menyerbu Naruto. Ribuan bilah belati sihir itu meluncur ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Snap.

Naruto telah selesai dan langsung membuka matanya. Kurang dari sedetik, semua belati itu terhempas kembali ke tanah dan menancap kuat di atasnya. Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul dari atas dan menyilukan seluruh pandangan makhluk yang ada di arena pertarungan. Iblis maupun para pemegang kontrak, seluruh mata mereka kesulitan melihat karena cahaya yang begith menyilaukan.

"Apollo. Tier 4 last step. Holy Shield, Miracle Healing, Prayer".

Dalam langkah terakhirnya di tier keempat, Naruto menggunakan tiga kekuatan sihirnya sekaligus. Yaitu Holy Shield, Miracle Healing dan Prayer.

Holy Shield merupakan kekuatan Apollo untuk membentuk tameng dan perisai dari cahaya dan melindungi para pemegang kontrak dewa yang lain dari serangan apapun yang dilancarkan oleh musuh. Perisai ini bahkan 10 kali lebih kuat dari kekkai (pelindung) milik Azel. Perisai ini bening dan sangat fleksibel. Ia bisa berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk apapun sesuai dengan kebutuhan.

Miracle Healing dan Prayer dasarnya sama, yaitu mengobati. Akan tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Miracle healing akan mengobati seluruh luka-luka fisik yang di derita oleh orang lain. Dan Prayer yang menghilangkan rasa sakit dari luka yang mereka derita. Naruto akan menukarnya sehingga ia lah yang akan menanggung semua rasa sakit dari luka teman-temannya.

"Jika ini tier keempat, berarti Naruto...".

Ya. Naruto terbang dengan sepasang sayap milik Apollo. Di tier keempat sayap yang dimiliki oleh Naruto di tubuhnya hanya sepasang. Akan tetapi itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk terbang dan bermanuver ke sana kemari dan dengan lincah menghindari serangan demi serangan yang mengarah kepada dirinya.

Walaupun seorang healer, bukan berarti Apollo tidak memiliki sihir untuk menyerang. Naruto menengadahkan kedua tangannya seakan ia menadah air di atas kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia menutup kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke mulutnya.

"Cahaya Apollo, bersinarlah...".

Ketika Naruto membuka kedua tangannya, muncul dari dalam tangannya ribuan bola-bola cahaya kecil seukuran seukuran bola baseball. Bola bola cahaya itu kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju barisan para iblis dan menyerbu mereka.

"Aku akan menghapus makhluk kegelapan dengan cahaya suci yang aku miliki. ENYAH KALIAN SEMUA IBLIS KEPARAT...!!!".

'Hei hei.. Naruto...!! Jangan sering berkata kasar seperti itu...!! Image ku sebagai dewa cahaya yang sangat indah dan baik hati akan rusak nantinya'.

'argggghh.. biar saja. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah mereka. Aku akan mengusir mereka sebelum efek rebound dari Prayer menjalari tubuhku'.

Ziiiing...

Debum... debum... DEBUM...!!!!

"Belum selesai".

Naruto masih di udara, mengarahkan satu tangannya ke barisan para iblis. Daerah mereka masih sedikit tertutupi debu karena ledakan cahaya yang ia tinbulkan tadi. Naruto menggunakan lima pola sihir sekaligus pada satu tangannya. Naruto begitu berkonsentrasi, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari debu yang menutupi para pasukan iblis barang sedikitpun. Segera setelah ia melihat sedikit saja bagian tubuh Orochimaru muncul dari balik debu yang menutupi mereka, ia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

"KELUAR DAN MENGAMUKLAH...!!! FAFNIR...!!!".

Ziiiiing.

Lima pola sihir yang berada di tangan Naruto bersatu sehingga membentuk satu pola sihir yang sangat besar. Seekor naga keluar dari pola sihir Naruto dan mengamuk. Naga yang bernama Fafnir adalah naga Western dengan kedua kaki yang besar dan kedua tangan yang lebih kecil. Rentangan sayapnya mencapai 6 meter. Di lehernya terdapat kristal berwarna biru muda yang dinamai The Sky. Naga itu tampak gagah namun juga sangat indah.

"Nggh...".

"Sasuke... Sasuke... kau sudah sadar ?? Sasuke... jawab aku...!!".

"Ugh... tuan Hahsirama...".

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah sadar. Apollo sudah bangkit dan dia mengobati kita semua".

"Apollo ?".

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas langit. Ia menemukan 2 objek yang sedang melayang di atas udara. Yang satu adalah naga dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang anak laki-laki memakai piyamanya.

'Naruto...'. Sasuke tersenyum. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, tuan Hashirama. Apakah itu berarti Naruto...".

"Aku benci mengatakannya Sasuke, tapi ya. Ia menukar rasa sakit yang kita derita untuk ia tanggung sendiri".

"Akan tetapi jumlah kita begitu banyak dan luka yang kita derita juga bukanlah luka yang ringan".

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga ia bisa melalui nya dengan baik".

"Naruto... NARUTOOOOOOO...!!!".

Perlahan luka yang di derita oleh para anggota pemegang kontrak sembuh dan menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang tanpa bekas seakan tak pernah terluka sama sekali. Rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan pun perlahan hilang dan mereka tak merasakannya kembali. Mereka yang pingsan dan kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan kembali sadar dari pingsan mereka.

"Ugh". (Kiba)

"Kiba, kau baik-baik saja".

"Iya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku ini bisa digerakkan kembali. Ada apa gerangan ?".

Shino menunjuk ke arah langit. Terlihat Naruto masih terbang di dekat seekor naga yang ia panggil dengan sepasang sayap milik Apollo.

"I-itu...".

"Yap. Itu teman kita, Naruto. Ia telah bangkit dan menyelamtkan kita".

"Huh ? Lukaku hilang".

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja ? Kau sempat pingsan".

"Ya. Tiba-tiba saja semua luka di tubuh ku hilang. Begitu juga rasa sakit yang sejak tadi aku derita. Ada apa, Hinata ?".

"N-naruto".

"Tidak mungkin. Itu berarti...".

"Iya. Dia melakukan pertukaran itu".

"Tapi kita terlalu banyak dan luka kita begitu parah. Apa ia yakin ia bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian ?".

"E-entahlah. Aku ju-juga sangat khawatir dengan ke-keadaan Naruto".

Plak...

"Kakak...!!! Bangun...!!! Kita sudah diobati oleh Naruto, kenapa pula kau masih pingsan...?! Hoi... bangun...!!".

"Nghhh...".

"Istrimu sedang marah dan menuju ke sini untuk membangunkanmu".

Snap.

"Aku bangun. Ada apa ?".

'Geez... di saat seperti ini masih saja'.

"Apa kau lupa, kakakku yang bodoh. Kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan melawan raja iblis dan 50 jenderalnya".

"Oh ya. Mana mereka ? Apa yang terjadi ?".

Sigh.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya aku marah-marah. Kau lihat saja sendiri sekitarmu. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan yang lain". (maksudnya Shikamaru)

"Sai kau baik-baik saja ? Kau bisa bangun ?".

"Itachi ? Loh ? Aku tidak lagi merasa sakit. Apa yang terjadi ?".

"Naruto...".

"Oh. Syukurlah. Akhirnya ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya".

"Iru... Iruka... Iruka, apa kau bisa mendengar ku ? Iruka... apa kau baik-baik saja ?".

"Nghh... eh... loh... Asuma ? Kau sudah sadar ? Eh, luka-luka ku ? Semuanya hilang. Apa kau sekarang memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang healer ?".

"Bukan. Lihatlah ke atas".

"Naruto... itu Naruto...!!!!".

"Yap".

"Itu berarti...".

"Yap, ia menukar semua rasa sakit yang kita derita".

"Ugh. Aku benar-benar menyesal aku sampai terluka. Aku berharap aku bisa meringankan sakit yang ia derita. Keponakanku yang malang...".

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni para iblis terkutuk itu. Aku akan menggunakan tier 5 bila perlu untuk membakar habis mereka semua dengan kekuatan api yang aku miliki".

"Lukanya telah tertutup, namun ia telah kehilangan banyak darah. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja ? Aku masih khawatir dengannya walaupun setelah ia ditolong dengan kekuatan Apollo".

Kakashi kembali memegangi pergelangan tangan Minato untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Ia juga menidurkan kepalanya di atas dada Minato untuk mendengarkan denyut jantungnya.

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal, tapi ia belum juga sadar".

"Apa aku harus terluka hingga sekarat seperti tadi untuk membuatmu akhirnya perhatian padaku, Kakashi ? Heee... kalau begitu aku ingin terluka lagi saja".

Twitch.

'ORANG BODOH INI...'.

"Mati saja kau, baka MINATO-SENSEI".

Kakashi segera menarik kepalanya kembali dari dada bidang Minato dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia segera beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Minato yang masih terbaring terlentang di atas tanah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Tangan itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Spontan ia menghadap ke belakang untuk segera meluncurkan protes kerasnya. Namun semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menyebut Minato si kilat kuning.

Cup.

Maskernya terbuka dan Minato mencium bibirnya. Kakashi melongo memproses kejadian yang begitu cepat terjadi di depan matanya. Kemudian terbelalak ketika ia menyadari bibir Minato sudah melumat bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah membuka mulutnya seakan memberikan lampu hijau bagi Minato untuk maju lebih jauh lagi. Minato maju lebih jauh, namjn hanya sebentar. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dalam keadaan Kakashi masih melongo menatapi dirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ku beginikan, kau tidak akan mau mendengarkan. Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirku tadi, Kakashi. Kakashi, aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau memelukku sekarang ?".

POW...!!!

"Ittai, Kakashi...!!! Mengapa kau malah memukul kepalaku ?".

"Apa kah kau BUTA...!! Kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan dan anakmu sedang berada di atas sana berjuang melawan para iblis, dan kau di sini malah mencium dan merayuku ? Kita bicarakan ini setelah semuanya selesai".

"Berarti, kau memaafkan aku, Kakashi ?".

"Entahlah. Kita bicarakan itu nanti".

"Shikamaru. Kau baik-baik saja ? Kau terluka cukup parah tadi".

"Iya, Tobirama-san. Semua lukaku telah sembuh total. Hanya saja kemeja kesangayangan ku menjadi sobek dan sepertinya tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan".

Buagh.

"Itte, Tobirama-san... mengapa kau memukul kepalaku ?".

"DASAR BOCAH RUSA SIALAN, AKU SEGERA DATANG KE SINI SEGERA SETELAH SEMUA LUKAKU SEMBUH HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT KEADAANMU, DAN DI SINI KAU HANYA MENGKHAWATIRKAN KEMEJA BODOHMU ITU, DASAR BOCAH SIALAN...!!".

"Eh ? Itu berarti To-tobirama-san mengkhawatirkan ku ?".

Tobirama menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Blush.

"Y-ya bu-bukan be-begitu. Bu-bukannya aku juga khawatir tent-tang keadaanmu... ya... tapi... uhm... ya... begitulah...".

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang diriku sendiri, karena aku yakin Tobirama-san akan datang menyelamatkanku. Se-merepotkan apapun masalah yang aku alami. Kau pasti akan datang menolongku, benar bukan ?".

"JANGAN TERLALU PERCAYA DIRI, BOCAH SIALAN...!!! AKU HANYA...".

Hug..

"Aku senang Tobirama-san baik-baik saja".

Blush

"Te-tentu saja. A-aku ini wakil ketua tau... aku memiliki kekuatan y-yang luar biasa".

Sementara itu di udara, tubuh Naruto mulai merasakan efek Prayer yang ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan seluruh pemegang kontrak. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai turun mendarat karena merasa sakit dan tidak kuat lagi untuk terbang.

"Fafnir. Berjanjilah kau akan bertarung sampai akhir".

Naga itu mengangguk tanda setuju. Naruto pun mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di atas tanah.

"Ugh".

"Sepertinya efek kekuatanmu itu mulai terasa, Apollo. Menyedihkan sekali, kau mengobati mereka dengan mengorbankan diri sebagai wadah rasa sakit mereka. Sekarang ini kau tidak lebih dari sekedar dewa yang sedang berada dalam pesakitan. Useless".

Orochimaru merentangkan tangannya bersiap untuk melancarkan gelombang serangan yang kedua. Para pemegang kontrak pun berdiri tegap dan bersiap dengan seluruh senjata dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku siap untuk bertarung kembali". (Kiba).

"Jangan gegabah. Kita harus bekerja sama untuk memperkecil risiko untuk terluka dalam pertarungan. Kita sebaiknya tidak membebani Naruto lebih dari ini".

"Hei, kalian berdua. Jangan bertidak yang aneh-aneh. Kalian tidak boleh terluka parah lagi. Jadi bekerja samalah dengan baik. Saling melindungi satu sama lain. Jika kita kompak, aku yakin kita bisa memperkecil risiko untuk terluka dalam pertarungan". (Asuma)

"Itulah yang sejak tadi aku katakan, Asuma-san". (Shino)

"Sai, kau siap ?".

"Tentu. Aku sudah pulih sepenuhnya".

"Baiklah. Chrono. Dewa pengendali dan penjaga waktu jam langit keempat. Berikanlah aku kekuatan sebagaimana kontrak yang telah kita buat. Lepaskan".

"Pluto, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu. Lepaskan".

Orochimaru menggunakan 2 lingkaran sihir. Satu berada di bawah kakinya, dan satu lagi berada di atas tangannya. Persis ketika ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membangkitkan para jenderalnya yang sudah tewas. Namun secara mengejutkan, lingkaran sihirnya retak, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Semua orang, termasuk para pemegang kontrak sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang mereka lihat barusan.

'Ap-apa yang terjadi, kekuatanku... tidak, tidak hilang. Aku masih bisa merasakan kekuatanku. Lalu apa ini ? Kekuatan yang aku miliki seakan... melemah. Ah...!! Mungkinkah ledakan cahaya itu...'.

"Heh. Aku mungkin bodoh dalam hal pelajaran. Namun jangan remehkan aku ketika aku berkelahi dan bertarung. Karena aku tidak akan kehabisan akal untuk menjatuhkan semua musuhku".

Para anggota pemegang kontrak terkejut dengan suara milik Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Pandangan mereka semua teralihkan kepada Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan tertatih Naruto berjalan maju sambil memegangi bagian perutnya. Sebuah senyum penuh kebanggaan terkembang di wajah Naruto, membuat Nagato, salah satu jenderal terkuat Orochimaru berang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menyerbu ke arah Naruto. Namun belum sampai ia mendekati bocah blonde itu, tubuhnya sudah terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Apa kau bodoh ? Aku masih memasang perisai Holy Shield milikku di sini ? Kalian mau menyerang kami ? Hancurkan dulu perisaiku".

Orochimaru sadar betul bahwa keadaannya di sini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Setelah ledakan cahaya milik Naruto, kekuatannya melemah. Membuat lingkaran sihir saja ia tak mampu, apalagi membangkitkan para jenderal yang mati ketika pertarungan kedua pecah. Orochimaru juga yakin, pasti kekuatan para jenderalnya pun menurun drastis. Kalau begini mereka hanyalah sekumpulan sasaran empuk yang bakal porak poranda dalam sekali gelombang serangan. Orochimaru pun memutuskan untuk mundur selagi ia bisa.

"Well, tujuanku di sini sudah tercapai. Tidak ada gunanya melawan kalian sebelum gerhana cincin terjadi. Jadi aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku".

Sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang di udara. Pintu itu sangat besar dan juga terlihat menyeramkan. Orochimaru membuka pintu besar tadi dengan satu tangannya, kemudian seluruh jenderal nya pun masuk ke dalam pintu tadi, meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih di luar dan masuk paling terakhir.

"Dan Tobirama, penawaran ku masih berlaku. Aku benar-benar menyukai tubuhmu itu. Kita bisa bersenang-senang lain kali aku datang kemari. Sampai jumpa".

"TUNGGU DULU RAJA IBLIS BRENGSEK...!!!".

"Tobirama. Sudah. Jangan dikejar".

"Tapi... kakak...".

"Lebih baik kita bereskan dulu semua kekacuan yang sudah terjadi di sini".

Tobirama mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar. Ia baru menyadari bahwa halaman istana yang ia rawat dan sangat ia jaga hancur berantakan. Bekas tebasan dan lubang bekas pertempuran ada di sana-sini. Belum lagi hampir semua pepohonan besar dan rindang terbelah dan tumbang. Beberapa tembok istana juga ada yang bolong dan hancur. Intinya lingkungan kastil rusak berat, dan itu membuat Tobirama (yang selama ini paling sensitif terhadap lingkungan kastil) menjadi geram.

"Ugh. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka karena mereka telah menghancurkan halamanku".

"Syukurlah, semua sudah berakhir".

Brukk...

Kaki Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Kesadarannya pun hilang karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang harus oa tanggung sendirian. Tubuh Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula dan sepasang sayapnya telah hilang. Tubuh nya ambruk dan langsung menghantam tanah.

Kiba yang berada paling dekat dengan bocah blonde itu langsung berlutut dan menaruh kepala sang bocah di atas pangkuan nya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki saat ini, dan ia lah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dan semua orang di pertarungan tadi. Kiba menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto berharap kesadarannya kembali. Sementara para pemegang kontrak yang lain menggeromboli dan melihat dari dekat tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak lemah di pangkuan Kiba.

"Hey, Kalian...!!! Jangan hanya melihat... bantu aku membawa Naruto ke dalam kastil, damn it..!!"'

Shino maju untuk membantu saudara angkatnya membawa Naruto ke dalam kastil. Mereka berdua memapah Naruto dan membawa berjalan menuju gerbang kastil. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang seirus dengan Naruto.

"Itachi. Kembalikan ini semua. Seriously, melihat halamanku seperti ini membuatku jadi gila".

"Baiklah".

Ziiiing.

Itachi menggunakan kekuatan sihir waktu nya untuk mengembalikan keadaan halaman kastil seperti sedia kala. Begitu juga dengan beberapa tembok kasil yang berlubang dan hancur.

"Baiklah... karena ini sudah selesai, bolehkah kami kembali ke kamar kami ? Tuan Hashirama ? Aku ada pr yang belum aku kerjakan". (Sakura)

"Eh, Sakura ? Kau belum mengerjakannya ? Tugas itu kan banyak sekali, dan...".

"HARUNO SAKURA...".

"Ugh. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Aku keceplosan".

"Aku kira aku sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali, tugas harus dikumpulkan besok. Benar atau tidak ?".

"Benar, Asuma-sensei".

"Dan bagi yang tidak mengerjakan akan mendapat hukuman, benae atau tidak ?".

"Benar, Asuma-sensei".

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas dariku. Sekarang cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan selesaikan tugas-tugas mu, Haruno Sakura...!!!".

"B-baik... baiiiiiiik".

"Asuma, apa kau tidak terlalu keras padanya ? Kita baru saja bertarung. Ia pasti lelah".

"Lelah ? Naruto baru saja mengangkat semua rasa sakit dan letih jadi tidak mungkin ia merasakannya, Iruka. Kau terlalu berlebihan".

"Tapi...".

"Sudahlah...".

"Tetap saja...".

"Geez, Iruka...".

(Asuma dan Irula bertengkar di background).

"Hahahahaha... mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berubah". Kakashi tertawa sendiri ketika melihat kedua teman sejawatnya bertengkar layaknya mereka dulu. Tawa Kakashi berhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang memegang salah satu pundaknya.

Pat.

"M-minato".

"Jadi bagaimana ? Mau bicara sekarang ?".

 **TBC**

Woaaaaaaa... capek... hehe... ngetiknya nyicil nyicil akhirnya jadi sampe segini. Well fic ini sudah hampir mencapai tengah nya. Jadi... (So what thor... ga peduli juga...!!!)

Okay just leave me here to die...

Makasih yang udah baca sampe sini, dan yang udah ngikutin fic ini sampai sejauh ini

Komentar, kritik, saran, rikues, bully, whatever. Coret coret aja di bawah.

Sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


End file.
